


Believe

by franchiulla38



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: El primer contacto que Regina tiene con Emma es a través del hijo de esta. Un pequeño encantador que pronto se hace amigo de Regina.Por causa de un romance que no salió muy bien, Regina no se ha vuelto a acercar a nadie.Sin embargo cuando Emma, y su hijo, entran en la vida de Regina, ella pronto se verá enamorada de Emma. Pero para ella es esencial que Emma sepa su secreto, o sea, que es  una  hechicera y que ala acepte y la ame como es.





	1. Prólogo

**Hola chicas. Este otro fic que os traigo también es cortito, tiene 14 capítulos aunque menos este, que es el prólogo, los demás son relativamente extensos. Cambiamos completamente con respecto al anterior, este cuando lo terminemos de leer, nos dejará una sonrisa en los labios. Es AU, pero hay magia, digamos, que existe magia en un mundo sin magia. Ya veréis.**

**El original es en portugués, su autora es**[ **MrsPotter77**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/katicparrilla), **y si el anterior era una adaptación de una película, este es una adaptación de una novela de Nora Roberts.**

**Espero que os guste.**

 

La magia existe. ¿Quién puede dudarlo cuando existen el arcoíris y las flores del campo, la música del viento y el silencio de las estrellas? Cualquiera que haya amado, ya ha sido tocado por la magia. Es una parte tan sencilla y tan extraordinaria de la vida de todos nosotros.

Existen aquellos a quienes les ha sido otorgado más, que han sido escogidos para ser transmisores de un legado desde tiempos inmemoriales. Sus antepasados fueron el mago Merlín, la sacerdotisa Ninian, Rhiannon, la princesa de las hadas, Wegewarte de Alemania y los duendes de Arabia. A través de la sangre de todos ellos fluía el poder de Finn, de los Celtas, de la ambiciosa Morgana Le Fay y otros cuyos nombres solo eran susurrados en las sombras y en secreto.

Cuando el mundo era joven y la magia tan común como una gota de lluvia, las hadas danzaban en los profundos bosques y, a veces, por travesura, a veces, por amor, se juntaban con los mortales.

Y aún lo hacen.

Su descendencia se remonta a muy atrás. Su poder era antiguo. Aun siendo una niña, Regina lo había entendido, y le habían enseñado que esos dones conllevaban un precio. Sus padres, que la adoraban, no podían disminuir ese precio, ni tampoco pagarlo por ella, pero podían sencillamente amarla, educarla y observar mientras la joven se transformaba en adulta. Podían sencillamente mantenerse a su lado y esperar que ella experimentase los dolores y las alegrías del más fascinante de los recorridos.

Sí, porque sentía más que los demás, porque su don exigía que sintiese más, aprendió a darle valor a la paz. Como mujer, prefería una vida tranquila, y frecuentemente, estaba sola sin sufrir la soledad.

Como hechicera, aceptaba su don y jamás se olvidaba de la responsabilidad a él vinculada.

Quizás Regina ansiara como los mortales y  como los demás habían ansiado desde el inicio, un amor duradero y verdadero. Pues ella sabía, mejor que nadie, que no había poder, ni encantamiento y mucho menos hechicería mayor que el don de una corazón abierto y entregado.

 

 

**¿Qué tal? ¿Pinta bien?**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Regina**

Cuando Regina vio al pequeño espiando a través de las delicadas rosas, no imaginó que aquel niño cambiaría su vida. Ella había estado canturreando bajito, como siempre hacía cuando cuidaba el jardín, aspirando el perfume de la tierra y deleitándose con la sensación de verla escurrirse entre los dedos. El cálido sol de septiembre lucía en el cielo, y el sonido constante de las olas batiendo en el espigón se juntaba con el agradable zumbar de las abejas y el trinar de los pájaros. Su gato gris ceniciento estaba dormido a su lado, su cola moviéndose de vez en cuando, debido a algún sueño felino.

Una mariposa se posó silenciosamente en su mano y Regina acarició el borde de las alas azules con la yema de los dedos. Y en el instante que la soltó, Regina escuchó el ruido. Al mirar hacia arriba, vio un rostro observando cerca de las rosas.

La sonrisa de Regina apareció rápido, de forma natural. El pequeño rostro era encantador, con su barbilla empinada y la naricita respingona, sus grandes ojos verdosos. Los cabellos castaños y brillantes completaban el cuadro. El pequeño sonrió a su vez, su mirada cargada de curiosidad y travesura.

-Hola- Regina saludó como si siempre se encontrara a muchachitos en medio de sus rosas

-Hola- la voz del pequeño era clara y algo jadeante -¿Consigues coger mariposas con las manos? Yo nunca he podido coger un bichito como ese.

-Creo que sí. Pero quizás sea una falta de educación intentarlo sin que ellas nos den su permiso.

El muchacho se apartó los cabellos de la cabeza y se sentó apoyándose en los talones. Regina se había fijado en un camión de mudanzas el día anterior, y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba conociendo a uno de sus nuevos vecinos.

-¿Te has mudado a la casa de aquí al lado?

-Hum. Ahora vamos a vivir aquí. Me gusta, porque solo tengo que mirar por la ventana de mi habitación y ya veo el mar. Vi una foca, ¿sabías? En Boston solo se ven focas en el zoológico. ¿Puedo acercarme a ti?

-Claro que sí- Regina dejó la pala de jardín en el suelo mientras el pequeño pasaba por los rosales. En los brazos tenía un quejoso cachorrito -¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?

-Este es Max- el pequeño presionó sus labios, en un beso cariñoso, en la cabeza del cachorro –Es un trevier, perros de caza. Yo mismo lo escogí, un poco antes de marcharnos. Tengo que cuidar bien de él, darle comida y agua y cepillarlo, porque es mi responsabilidad.

-Es muy bonito- dijo Regina, con expresión seria. Y tiene que ser muy pesado, imaginó, para un pequeño de cinco o seis años. Extendió los brazos -¿Puedo cogerlo un poco?

-¿Te gustan los perros?- el pequeño continuó parloteando, mientras le pasaba a Max –A mí me gustan. Me gustan los gatos, de todo. Hasta los hamsters de Billy Walker. Algún día tendré también un caballo. Vamos a pensar en ello. Es lo que dice mi madre “Ya lo pensaremos”

Encantada, Regina acarició al cachorro mientras este la olisqueaba y lamía. El pequeño era tan dulce como un rayo de sol.

-A mí me gustan los perros, los gatos, todos los bichitos- dijo –Mi primo tiene algunos caballos. Dos grandes y un potro muy jovencito.

-¿De verdad?- el pequeño se agachó y empezó a acariciar al gato dormido -¿Podré verlos?

-No vive muy lejos de aquí, así que algún día te llevo. Pero tendrás que pedirles permiso a tus padres.

-Tengo dos madres, pero una de ellas se fue al cielo. Ahora es un ángel.

Regina sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Extendió el brazo, tocó los sedosos cabellos del pequeño y se permitió sentir. No había dolor, y eso fue un alivio. Los recuerdos eran buenos. Bajo su toque, el pequeño alzó la mirada y sonrió.

-Me llamo Henry- dijo

-Y yo Regina- creyendo imposible resistirse, ella se inclinó y beso la punta de su naricita respingona.

Hechas las presentaciones, Henry se acomodó y comenzó a bombardear a Regina con preguntas, filtrando la información sobre sí mismo en el transcurso de la animada conversación. Acababa de celebrar su cumpleaños, tenía seis años. El martes comenzaría primaria en la nueva escuela. El color que más le gustaba era el violeta, y lo que más detestaba en la vida eran las judías. ¿Regina podría enseñarle a plantar? ¿Cómo se llamaba el gato? ¿Tenía hijos? ¿Por qué no?

Así se quedaron, sentados bajo el sol, un pequeño lindo y travieso usando un mono azul y una mujer, en shorts con las piernas bronceadas sucias de tierra, mientras Quigley, el gato, ignoraba los intentos de juego de Max, el perro.

Los cabellos cortos y negros de Regina estaban amarrados, sin mucho cuidado, y de vez en cuando, un mechón escapaba de la cinta para danzar alrededor de su cuello. No llevaba ningún tipo de maquillaje. Su belleza frágil y encantadora era tan natural como su poder, facciones latinas, ojos avellana, los labios carnosos y poéticamente esculpidos de los Mills. Su rostro era el espejo de su generoso corazón. El cachorro avanzó para olisquear las hierbas del parterre. Regina rió de algo que Henry dijo.

-¡Henry!- una voz resonó por encima del cercado de rosas, con un tono de evidente preocupación -¡Henry Lucas Swan!

-¡Epa! Ha dicho mi nombre entero- pero los ojos del pequeño brillaban cuando se puso de pie de un salto. Era obvio que no tenía mucho miedo a una bronca -¡Estoy aquí! ¡Mamá, estoy aquí con Regina! ¡Ven a ver!

Al instante siguiente había una mujer mirando por encima de las rosas. Ni siquiera era necesario tener un don para detectar las ondas de frustración, alivio e irritación. Regina parpadeó, sorprendida por el hecho de que aquella mujer seria fuera la madre de aquel pequeño que, en ese momento, saltaba y se sacudía a su lado.

Tal vez fueran las facciones irritadas lo que la hacía parecer tan peligrosa, pensó. Sin embargo, lo dudaba. Un rostro de trazos firmes y angulosos, y los labios finos presionados en un rictus de enfado. Tenía trazos parecidos a los del hijo y los ojos eran de un verde brillante, oscuros ahora por la expresión de impaciencia. El sol se reflejaba en los cabellos rubios, recogidos en un moño mal hecho. Tenía cuerpo atlético y desconcertadamente fuerte, llevaba una camiseta roja tipo ajedrez y vaqueros. Posó su mira irritada e indiscutiblemente desconfiada sobre Regina, antes de volver su atención al hijo.

-Chico, ¿no te dije que te quedaras en el porche?

-Creo que sí- el pequeño sonrió, triunfante –Max y yo escuchamos a Regina cantar y, cuando miramos, ella estaba agarrando una mariposa en sus manos. Y ella me dijo que yo podía entrar. Tiene un gato, ¿ves? Y su primo tiene caballos, y su otra prima tiene un gato y un perro.

Obviamente acostumbrado al parloteo del hijo, la madre esperó.

-Cuando te digo que te quedes en el porche y no obedeces, me preocupo.

Fue una sencilla afirmación, dicho en un tono normal. Regina respetó el hecho de que la mujer no tuviera que elevar la voz ni disparar ultimatos para mostrarle que tenía la razón. Ella se sintió tan reprendida como Henry.

-Discúlpame, mamá- murmuró Henry, poniendo morritos

-Yo también le debo disculpas, ¿señora…?- Regina se levantó y posó la mano en el hombro de Henry. A fin de cuentas, parecía que los dos estaban en eso juntos.

-Emma Swan- respondió mirándola

-Realmente lo invité a entrar, y estaba disfrutando tanto de su compañía que no se me ocurrió pensar que usted podría estar buscándolo.

La mujer se quedó en silencio un instante, se limitaba a mirarla con aquellos ojos claros, Regina se perdió en ellos mirándola a su vez. Cuando desvió la mirada hacia su hijo, Regina se dio cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración.

-Tienes que llevar a Max a casa y darle de comer.

-Está bien- Henry cogió al cachorro, que parecía no querer, y se paró cuando la madre inclinó la cabeza.

-Y también darle las gracias a la señora…

-Señorita- Regina corrigió –Mills. Regina Mills

-Bien, dale las gracias a la señorita Mills por la paciencia que ha tenido contigo.

-Gracias por tener paciencia conmigo- dijo Henry, en tono gentil, bien practicado, pero le envió a Regina una mirada de conspiración -¿Puedo volver en otro momento?

-Espero que vuelvas

Mientras pasaba por la cerca de las rosas, Henry le ofreció una radiante sonrisa a la madre.

-No quería dejarte preocupada, mamá. De verdad

Ella se agachó y le rozó su nariz con la suya.

-Pequeñajo- Regina escuchó la riqueza de ese amor bajo el tono exasperado.

Con una sonrisa, Henry corrió por el porche, el cachorro sacudiéndose en sus brazos. La sonrisa de Regina desapareció en el momento en que aquellos ojos verdes y fríos se giraron hacia ella.

-Es un niño absolutamente adorable- Regina comenzó, sorprendida por tener que secarse sus palmas húmedas en el short –Pido disculpas por no haber comprobado si usted sabía dónde estaba, pero espero que le deje volver a visitarme.

-No era responsabilidad suya- la voz era serena, ni amigable ni antipática. Regina tuvo la incómoda certeza de que estaba siendo analizada, desde sus cabellos hasta los tenis sucios de tierra –Henry es un niño de naturaleza curiosa y amigable. A veces, incluso demasiado. No sabe que, en este  mundo, existen personas capaces de aprovecharse de eso.

Igualmente serena, Regina inclinó la cabeza.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo, sra. Swan. Sin embargo, le puedo asegurar que raramente me como niños para desayunar.

Ella sonrió, un lento curvar de labios, que desvaneció la dureza de su fisonomía y la sustituyó por una belleza devastadora.

-No hay duda de que usted no encaja en la imagen que tengo de un ogro, srta. Mills. Ahora soy yo quien le pide disculpas por haber sido tan arisca. Henry me dio un gran susto. Apenas acabo de comenzar a desempacar y ya pensé que había perdido a mi hijo.

-No sabía dónde estaba, es diferente- Regina intentó otra sonrisa cautelosa. Miró por encima del hombro de la otra, hacia el piso de madera al otro lado de la cerca, con las ventanas grandes y una amplia terraza. Aunque le gustara su privacidad, se puso contenta porque la casa vecina no iba a permanecer más tiempo vacía –Es bueno tener a un niño cerca, especialmente siendo tan divertido como lo es Henry. Realmente espero que le permita venir a visitarme de vez en cuando.

-Muchas veces me pregunto si le permito en realidad que haga lo que sea- pasó el dedo por un rosa –A no ser que alce usted un muro de dos metros, él va a volver- y por lo menos ella sabría dónde buscar, si desaparecía de nuevo –No tenga miedo de mandarlo a casa cuando abuse de su hospitalidad- metió las manos en los bolsillos –Será mejor que compruebe que no le está dando nuestra cena a Max.

-¿Sra. Swan?- dijo Regina, cuando ella ya se había girado –Sea bienvenida a Storybrooke.

-Gracias- los pasos largos la llevaron a través del césped hacia la terraza y después a la casa. Regina se quedó allí un rato más. No conseguía recordar la última vez que el aire se había agitado por allí con tanta energía. Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, se agachó para recoger las herramientas de jardinería, mientras Quigley se enroscaba en sus piernas.

Sí, ciertamente no lograba recordar la última vez que sus manos se habían humedecido solo porque una mujer la mirara. Bueno, si siquiera recordaba si algún día había sido mirada de aquella manera. Mirada, observada y analizada, todo de una sola vez. Una habilidad muy interesante, pensó mientras guardaba las herramientas en el invernadero.

Es más, madre e hijo formaban una pareja muy interesante. Mirando a través de las paredes de vidrio del invernadero, Regina observó la casa localizada en el centro de la parcela vecina. Como eran sus vecinos más cercanos, reflexionó, era natural sentirse curiosa respecto a ellos. Regina también era lo suficientemente sabia y había aprendido, a través de muchas y dolorosas experiencias en carne propia, a tener cuidado para no dejar que sus reflexiones la llevaran a una relación que sobrepasara la natural amistad.

Había muy pocas y preciadas personas capaces de aceptar lo que no pertenecía al mundo común. El precio que tenía que pagar por su don era un corazón vulnerable, y ella ya había sufrido muchas veces la frialdad del rechazo. Sin embargo, no insistió en eso. En verdad, cuando pensó en la mujer y en el pequeño, Regina sonrió. Qué habría hecho Emma, se preguntó con una risita, si le dijera que aunque no fuera un ogro que devora niños, sí era, en realidad, una hechicera.

**POV Emma**

En la cocina soleada y tan desorganizada que hasta dolía, Emma Swan hurgó en una caja hasta encontrar una espumadera. Sabía que la mudanza a Maine había sido positiva, pero ciertamente había subestimado el tiempo, el trabajo y la inconveniencia generalizada de empaquetar una casa entera y después desempaquetarla en otro lugar.

Qué llevar, qué dejar. Contratar a la empresa de mudanzas, la empresa de transportes que llevaría su coche, cargar el cachorro del que Henry se había enamorado. Justificar la decisión a sus ansiosos abuelos, matricularlo en la escuela, comprar el material escolar…Dios, ¿tendría que pasar por aquella pesadilla cada otoño durante los próximos once años?

Por lo menos, lo peor ya había pasado. Así lo esperaba. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era vaciar las cajas, encontrar un sitio para todo y transformar una casa extraña en un hogar.

Henry estaba feliz. Eso era, y siempre había sido, lo más importante para ella. Sin embargo, reflexionó mientras cocinaba la carne para hacer un chili, Henry sería feliz en cualquier sitio. Su personalidad abierta y la notable capacidad para hacer amigos eran tanto una bendición como un motivo de sorpresa. Emma siempre se asombraba al ver que un niño que había perdido a una de sus madres a la tierna edad de dos años pudiera estar tan intacto, tan alegre y tan completamente normal.

Y sabía que, si no fuera por Henry, ella seguramente se habría vuelto loca cuando Ruby murió.

Emma ya no pensaba tanto en Ruby, ahora, y eso a veces le provocaba un sentimiento de culpa. La había amado, Dios, la había amado tanto, y el hijo que habían tenido era una herencia viva y palpitante de ese amor. Sin embargo, ya hacía más tiempo que estaba sin ella de lo que había vivido con ella, y, aunque intentara apegarse a la tristeza como una prueba de amor que las unía, poco a poco esta desaparecía ante las exigencias y presiones de la vida cotidiana.

Ruby se había ido, pero Henry estaba ahí. Y había siendo pensando en ellos que Emma había tomado la decisión de mudarse a Storybrooke. En Boston, en la casa que ella y Ruby habían comprado cuando la morena estaba embarazada existían demasiados lazos con el pasado. Sus padres y la abuela de Ruby vivían cerca, a unos diez minutos en coche. Al ser el único nieto de sus padres y único bisnieto por parte de Granny, Henry se había convertido en el centro de las atenciones y objeto de una sutil competición.

En cuanto a ella, Emma estaba cansada de los consejos constantes y de las críticas bondadosas, y a veces no tanto, de sus padres. Y, por supuesto, de los esfuerzos que hacían para que volviera a casarse. _Una mujer tan joven y bonita necesita a alguien_ , decían. Su madre había decidido que su objetivo en la vida sería encontrarle la mujer perfecta para que llenara sus expectativas.

Porque todo eso comenzaba a enfurecerla, y porque se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que sería continuar en aquella casa y hundirse en los recuerdos que contenía, decidió mudarse.

Emma podría trabajar en cualquier sitio. Storybrooke había sido la elección final debido a la calma que el lugar le proporcionaba. Y porque, de cierta manera, una voz interior le decía que aquel era el lugar correcto. Para los dos.

Le gustaba poder mirar por la ventaba y ver el mar. Sin duda, le gustaba no estar rodeada de vecinos, pues era Ruby quien adoraba estar rodeada de gente. Emma también apreciaba el hecho de que la distancia hasta la carretera era bastante para apagar el ruido del tráfico.

Sencillamente parecía que allí era el sitio perfecto. Henry ya comenzaba a ubicarse por los alrededores. Era verdad que se paralizaba de miedo cuando lo buscaba y no lo encontraba en ningún sitio. Sin embargo, ya debería saber que él siempre encontraría a alguien para hablar, a quien hechizar.

Y la mujer…

Frunciendo el ceño, Emma tapó la sartén y dejó que el chili se fuera haciendo. Aquello había sido muy extraño, pensó mientras se servía una taza de café y se dirigía al porche. Con una simple mirada posada en ella, supo que Henry estaba a salvo. No había nada excepto bondad en aquellos ojos avellana. Su actitud no fue por desconfianza, sino por la reacción incontrolable de su propio cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaron y su voz se enronqueció.

Deseo. Un repentino deseo, doloroso y totalmente inesperado. No había sentido ese tipo de reacción por una mujer desde…Sonrió consigo misma. Desde nunca. Con Ruby siempre había sido una certeza tranquila, un dulce e inevitable encuentro que siempre guardaría como un tesoro en la memoria.

Lo que había sentido hacía un momento, sin embargo, fue como si estuviera siendo tragada por una ola cuando se está luchando por llegar a la orilla.

Bueno, ya hacía bastante tiempo, recordó mientras observaba una gaviota sobrevolar el agua. Una reacción normal ante una mujer bonita era fácilmente justificable y explicable. Y ella era bonita, de una manera serena, exótica, que era exactamente lo opuesto a su reacción tan violenta. Se reprendió por ello. A fin de cuentas, no tenía tiempo ni ganas para cualquier tipo de reacción ante ninguna mujer.

Tenía que pensar en Henry.

Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, cogió un cigarrillo y lo encendió, reparando apenas que sus ojos estaban fijos en la cerca de las delicadas rosas.

Regina, pensó. El nombre pegaba con ella. Reina, tenía un cierto porte de realeza, elegante…Diferente.

-¡Mamá!

Emma se llevó un susto, se sintió culpable como una adolescente pillada fumando en el baño de la escuela. Se limpió la garganta y miró avergonzadamente al hijo que la encaraba.

-Bah, dale una tregua a tu madre, chico. Ya solo consumo medio paquete al día

Él se cruzó de brazos

-Eso te hace mal. Deja tus pulmones sucios.

-Lo sé- Emma tiró el cigarro, incapaz de darle la última calada cuando aquellos ojitos vivarachos la condenaban –Voy a dejar de fumar, te lo prometo.

Henry sonrió. Una sonrisa tan adulta y desconcertante, que decía “sí, claro que sí”, que ella se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Dame un respiro, director- dijo, en una pasable imitación de James Cagney –No me vas a poner de castigo solo por una calada

Riendo, y ya perdonado por el escapadita, Henry fue a abrazarla.

-Eres una boba

-Ya…- Emma lo cogió por los codos, y lo levantó para darle un sonoro beso en el rostro –Y tú un enano

-Un día estaré más alto que tú- Henry enroscó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de la madre y se echó hacia atrás, hasta que casi tocar el suelo con la cabeza. Era uno de sus juegos preferidos.

-Lo dudo- ella lo agarró con firmeza –Siempre seré mayor que tú- lo alzó hacia arriba, lo más alto que pudo haciendo que él gritase, riendo –Y más lista, más fuerte…- le mordisqueó la barriga, provocando que se retorciera de risa –Y más bonita

-¡Y la que más cosquillas tiene!- gritó él triunfante, haciéndole cosquillas en la espalda. La había pillado. Emma se dejó caer en el banco del porche, arrastrándolo con ella.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Me rindo!- recobró el aliento y lo abrazó –Siempre serás más rápido- Con su pequeño rostro enrojecido y los ojos brillando, se acomodó en su regazo.

-Me gusta nuestra nueva casa

-¿De verdad?- Emma le acarició el pelo, adorando siempre sentir la textura de ellos en su mano –A mí también, chico

-¿Después de cenar podemos ir a la playa a buscar focas?

-Pues claro

-¿Max también puede?

-Max también- como ya había pasado por las experiencias de las “suciedades” en la alfombra y los calcetines masticados, miró alrededor -¿Dónde está?

-Echándose un sueñecito- Henry recostó la cabeza en su pecho –Estaba muy cansado.

-No es para menos. Ha sido un día muy agitado- sonriendo, Emma besó la cabeza del hijo, lo notó bostezar y calmarse.

-Mi día preferido. He conocido a Regina- sintiendo sus ojos pesados, los cerró, acunado por el palpitar del corazón de su madre –Es guay. Me va a enseñar a plantar flores

-Hu-hum

-Ella conoce todos los nombres de las flores- Henry bostezó de nuevo, y cuando habló, la voz ya estaba ronca de sueño –Max lamió su rostro y a ella ni le importó. Solo rió. Tiene una bonita risa, parecía un hada- murmuró Henry, adormeciéndose.

Emma volvió a sonreír. La imaginación del pequeño…Herencia suya, le gustaba pensar. Lo sujetó delicadamente mientras dormía.

**POV Regina**

Regina caminaba por la rocosa playa al atardecer, inquieta. Sencillamente no conseguía quedarse dentro de casa trabajando con sus plantas y hierbas cuando era asaltada por aquella sensación de inquietud.

La brisa apartaría esa inquietud, pensó, alzando el rostro hacia el húmedo viento. Una buena caminata y pronto encontraría de nuevo la satisfacción, la paz que para ella era tan vital como respirar.

En circunstancias diferentes habría llamado a uno de sus primos y sugerido que salieran. Sin embargo, imaginó que Zelena debía estar muy bien acurrucada al lado de Glinda. En aquella etapa del embarazo, necesitaba descasar bastante. Y Killian aún no había vuelto de la luna de miel.

No obstante, ella nunca se incomodaba por estar sola. Le gustaba la soledad de la larga y curva playa, el ruido de las ondas batiendo contra las piedras.

De la misma forma en que le gustaba el sonido de las risas de un pequeño y de una mujer que fluctuaba por el aire hasta llegar a ella, aquella tarde. Había sido un sonido agradable, del que necesitaba formar parte.

Ahora, cuando el sol se desvanecía por el horizonte, esparciendo los colores por el cielo, Regina sentía que la inquietud disminuía. ¿Cómo no podría sentirse bien allí, sola, admirando la magia de un tranquilo día?

Se subió en un tronco abandonado en la arena, lo bastante cerca del agua para que la humedad refrescase su rostro y mojara su falda. Distraída, saco una piedra del bolsillo, la frotó entre sus dedos mientras veía el sol desaparecer más allá del flameante mar.

La piedra se calentó en su mano. Regina miró la pequeña gema transparente, con vetas perladas que emitían un leve brillo bajo la difusa luz del sol poniente. Piedra de luna, pensó divertida. Magia lunar. Una protección para los viajeros nocturnos, una ayuda para el autoanálisis. Y claro, un talismán muy usado para promover el amor.

¿Era eso lo que estaba buscando esa noche?

En el instante en que se rió de sí misma y volvió a guardar el talismán en el bolsillo, escuchó a alguien gritando su nombre.

Allí estaba Henry, corriendo por la playa y seguido de cerca por el rechoncho cachorro. Y por su madre, que caminaba algunos metros atrás como si dudara en si acortar la distancia o no. Regina pensó durante un momento si la exuberancia natural del pequeño hacía que la mujer pareciera aún más seria.

Regina descendió del tronco y, de una manera que le pareció lo más natural y automática, cogió a Henry por el aire, dando un giro con él, y abrazándolo.

-¡Hola de nuevo mi rayo de sol! ¿Tú y Max estáis buscando conchas de hadas?

Henry desorbitó los ojos

-¿Conchas de hadas? ¿Cómo son?

-De la manera que quieras. Al ponerse el sol o cuando sale…son las únicas horas en que puedes encontrarlas.

-Mamá dice que las hadas viven en el bosque y generalmente se esconden porque las personas no siempre saben cómo tratarlas.

-Es verdad- rió Regina y dejó al pequeño en el suelo –Pero también les gusta el mar y las montañas

-Me gustaría encontrar una, pero mamá dice que casi nunca conversan con las personas como solían hacer, porque nadie cree en ellas de verdad, excepto los niños.

-Eso es porque los niños siempre están cerca de la magia- Regina miró hacia arriba, mientras hablaba. Emma los había alcanzado y el sol poniéndose a sus espalda proyectaba sombras en su rostro, dándole una expresión al mismo tiempo peligrosa y cautivadora –Estamos hablando sobre las hadas- dijo

-He escuchado

Emma puso la mano en el hombro de Henry. Aunque era un gesto sutil, el significado era claro como el cristal: Es mío.

-Regina dice que hay conchas de hadas en la playa y que solo se pueden encontrar cuando el sol nace o se pone. ¿No puedes escribir una historia sobre ellas?

-¿Quién sabe?- la sonrisa dirigida a su hijo fue suave y amorosa. Cuando miró de nuevo a Regina, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina –Hemos interrumpido su paseo.

-No- exasperada, Regina se estremeció. Comprendía que había querido decir que ella había interrumpido el paseo de ellos –Solo estaba admirando el mar un rato, antes de ir a casa. Ya está refrescando.

-Hemos comido chili para cenar- dijo Henry, sonriendo -¡Y estaba caliente! ¿No quieres ayudarme a buscar las conchas?

-Quizás otro día- cuando su madre no estuviera por los alrededores lanzándole dardos con los ojos –Ya está oscureciendo, y tengo que volver a casa- deslizó la yema del dedo por la naricita del pequeño –Buenas noches- asintió fríamente a la madre

Emma se quedó mirándola mientras Regina se alejaba. Quizás no tuviera tanto frío, pensó, si llevara algo que le tapara las piernas. Aquellas piernas bronceadas, bien torneadas. Exhaló un suspiró largo e impaciente.

-Vamos, chico. Corriendo para casa.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Regina**

-Me gustaría conocerla

Regina alzó los ojos de los pétalos secos con los que estaba preparando una mezcla y le frunció el ceño a Zelena

-¿A quién?

-La madre de ese muchachito por quien estás tan encantada- más cansada de lo que le gustaría admitir, Zelena pasó la mano por su enorme barriga, en un movimiento circular –No dejas de hablar del niño, pero te pones extrañamente evasiva cuando te refieres a la madre.

-Porque no creo que sea tan interesante como él- replicó Regina, en tono distraído. En una vasija llena de hojas y pétalos perfumados, añadió limón para estimular y bálsamo para la buena salud. Sabía muy bien lo cansada que estaba Zelena –Ella es de reservada lo que Henry es de extrovertido. Si no fuera tan evidente que adora a Henry, probablemente me caería mal en vez de serme solo indiferente.

-¿Es atractiva?

Regina arqueó una ceja.

-¿Comparada con quién?

-Con un sapo- Zelena rió y se inclinó hacia delante –Vamos, Gina. ¡Habla de una vez!

-Bueno, no es fea- dejó la vasija a un lado, Regina comenzó a buscar en el armario la mejor esencia para mezclar con el preparado –Creo que dirías que tiene aquella aurea entre peligrosa y sombría. Un cuerpo atlético, pero no muy exagerado- frunció el ceño, intentando decidir entre dos tipos de esencia –Más como una…corredora de larga distancia, creo. Un cuerpo esbelto y tan bien hecho que llega a intimidar.

Sonriendo, Zelena apoyó el mentón en las manos.

-Quiero saber más

-¿Estoy escuchando eso de una mujer casi a punto de dar a luz a gemelos?

-Puedes apostar.

Regina rió y escogió la esencia de rosas para añadir a la mezcla.

-Bueno, si tengo que decir algo agradable sobre ella, creo que me quedaría con los ojos. Son muy claros, muy verdes. Y cuando mira a Henry, se vuelven hermosos. Cuando me miran a mí, se vuelven desconfiados.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-No tengo la menor idea

Zelena balanceó la cabeza y reviró los ojos.

-Regina, seguramente ya has pensado bastante en ello para descubrirlo. Todo lo que necesitas es echar un “vistazo”

Con un gesto rápido y experimentado, Regina añadió algunas gotas de aceite perfumado a la mezcla de flores.

-Sabes que no me gusta entrometerme.

-¡Venga, ten compasión!

-Y si estuviera curiosa- añadió, sonriendo ante la frustración de Zelena –No creo que me guste lo está sucediendo en el interior del corazón de la sra. Swan. Tengo el presentimiento de que me sentiría muy poco a gusto si me conectase con ella, aunque fuera por unos minutos.

-Eres tú quien tiene el don de la empatía- dijo Zelena, encogiéndose de hombros –Si Killian ya hubiera vuelto, descubriría lo que hay en su cabeza- sorbió el elixir calmante que Regina había preparado –Puedo hacerlo, si quieres. Hace semanas que no tengo un buen motivo para usar el espejo, ni los cristales. Voy a acabar entumeciéndome.

-No- Regina se agachó y besó el rostro de la prima –Muchas gracias. Ahora, quiero que siempre tengas un saquito con esto cerca- dijo, mientras vertía la mezcla en un saquito de tela –Y pon el resto en cuencos por la casa y la tienda. Estás trabajando solo dos días a la semana, ¿no?

-Dos o tres- Zelena sonrió ante la preocupación de Regina –No estoy exagerando, querida, lo prometo. Glinda no me dejaría.

Con un asentir distraído, Regina amarró las puntas del saquito.

-¿Te estás tomando el té que te di?

-Todos los días. Y sí, estoy usando los aceites religiosamente. Llevo las hierbas para aliviar el estrés emocional, el topacio para el estrés externo, circonita para una actitud positiva y ámbar para animar mi espíritu- Zelena apretó ligeramente la mano de la prima –Estoy rodeada por todos lados.

-Tengo derecho a preocuparme- Regina dejó un saquito cerca del bolso de Zelena, pero, cambiando de idea, ella misma abrió el bolso y lo guardó dentro –Es nuestro primer bebé

-Bebés- Zelena corrigió

-Un motivo más para preocuparse. Los gemelos siempre nacen antes de tiempo.

Exhalando un suspiro, Zelena cerró los ojos.

-Pues espero que estos vengan antes de tiempo. Estoy llegando al punto en que no consigo sentarme ni levantarme sin la ayuda de un bastón.

-Descansa más- Regina prescribió – y haz ejercicios ligeros. Y eso no incluye quedarse andando por la tienda cargando cajas, ni quedarse de pie el día entero atendiendo a los clientes.

-Sí, señora

-Ahora, vamos a echar un vistazo –con delicadeza, Regina apoyó las manos en la barriga de la prima, abriendo los dedos lentamente, abriéndose para el milagro que crecía dentro.

En ese mismo instante, Zelena sintió cómo todo el cansancio se desvanecía y un bienestar físico y emocional ocupaba su lugar. A través de los ojos semicerrados, vio que los de la prima se habían oscurecido hasta alcanzar un tono ennegrecido y se fijaron en una visión que solo Regina podría ver.

Mientras movía las manos sobre el vientre de Zelena y se conectaba con ella, Regina sentía el peso dentro de ella y, por un instante increíblemente nítido, las vidas que latían en aquel útero. La fatiga, sí, y la incomodidad, pero también sentía la tranquila satisfacción, la excitación creciente y la sencilla maravilla de cargar aquellas vidas. Le dolió su cuerpo, su corazón se hinchó. Y una sonrisa surgió en sus labios.

Entonces, ella era aquellas vidas, primero una, después la otra. Nadando y durmiendo un sueño sin sueños en el cálido y oscuro útero, siendo alimentada por la madre, sintiéndose segura hasta el momento en que tuviera que salir al mundo. Dos corazones saludables latiendo fuerte y cercanos, bajo el corazón de la madre. Minúsculos deditos flexionándose, una patada  perezosa. La vida madurando.

Regina volvió en sí, volvió sola.

-Estáis bien. Todos.

-Lo sé- Zelena entrelazó los dedos con los de ella –Pero me siento mucho mejor cuando me lo dices tú. De la misma manera que me siento segura sabiendo que estarás conmigo cuando llegue la hora.

-Sabes que no estaría en ningún otro lugar- Regina llevó sus manos entrelazadas al rostro –Pero, ¿Glinda está contenta ante la idea de que yo sea la matrona?

-Ella confía en ti tanto como yo.

La mirada de Regina se suavizó

-Tienes suerte, Zelena, por haber encontrado a alguien que te acepta, comprende y hasta le gusta lo que eres.

-Lo sé. Solo haber encontrado el amor ya fue suficientemente precioso. Pero haber encontrado el amor con ella…- entonces la sonrisa de Zelena desapareció –Regina, querida, lo que ocurrió con Robin ya fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Ya no pienso en él. O por lo menos, no específicamente en él, sino como en una maniobra equivocada en una carretera resbaladiza.

Un brillo de indignación surgió en los ojos de Zelena.

-Fue un idiota y no te merecía para nada

En vez de tristeza, Regina sintió la risa burbujear en la garganta.

-Nunca te gustó. Desde el comienzo.

-Para nada- frunció el ceño, Zelena hizo un gesto con la copa –Ni a Killian, por si no te acuerdas.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Y recuerdo que Killian también estuvo desconfiado con Glinda

-Eso fue completamente diferente. Fue- Zelena insistió, al ver la sonrisa de la prima –Con Glinda Killian solo estaba haciéndose de superprotector. Pero, con Robin, Killian lo toleraba con la forma más insultante de cortesía.

-Lo recuerdo- Regina encogió los hombros –Lo que, naturalmente, me volvió más rebelde. Bueno, yo era joven- dijo con gesto descuidado –Y suficientemente ingenua para creer que si yo amaba debería ser igualmente correspondida. Lo bastante tonta para ser honesta, y para quedarme devastada cuando esa honestidad fue recompensada con la desconfianza y, después, el rechazo.

-Sé cuánto sufriste, pero no hay duda de que podría haber hecho más de lo que hizo

-Sí, sin ninguna  duda- Regina concordó, pues también tenía su orgullo –Pero existen algunos de nosotros que no han sido hechos para mezclarse con los de fuera.

Ahora había frustración, junto con indignación en la voz de Zelena.

-Hubo personas, con o sin magia dentro de ellas, que se interesaron por ti.

-Una pena que yo no me haya interesado por ninguna de ellas –Regina rió –Soy terriblemente exigente, Zelena. Y me gusta mi vida como está.

-Si no supiera que eso es verdad, estaría intentado en prepararte una buena poción de amor. Nada drástico, por supuesto- dijo, guiñándole un ojo –Solo para darte un poco de diversión.

-Puedo escoger mis propias diversiones, gracias.

-También sé eso. Como sé también que sentirías curiosidad si yo me decidiera a interferir- Zelena se apartó de la mesa y se levantó, entristeciéndose por un momento por su elegancia perdida –Vamos a dar una vuelta afuera, antes de marcharme.

-Solo si me prometes que estirarás las piernas durante una hora cuando llegues a casa

-Prometo

El sol era cálido, la brisa refrescante. Y esas dos cosas, Regina pensó, harían bien a la prima al igual que la larga siesta que Glinda la obligaría a echarse, en cuanto llegara a casa.

Se quedaron admirando las flores del jardín. Ambas sentían un profundo amor por la naturaleza, que les fue transmitido a través de la sangre y la educación.

-¿Tienes planes para Halloween?- preguntó Zelena

-Nada específico

-Nos gustaría que fueras a pasar una parte de la noche con nosotras. Glinda está muy animada para recibir a los pequeños que vienen a pedir dulces.

Con una sonrisa de apreciación, Regina cogió algunos crisantemos para llevarlo adentro.

-Cuando una mujer se gana la vida escribiendo historias de terror, tiene la obligación de transformar Halloween en una gran fiesta. No me lo perdería por nada.

-Genial. Quizás Killian y tú queráis juntaros a mí para un celebración más tranquila después- Zelena se agachaba torpemente sobre el macetero del tomillo cuando divisó a un niño y un perro pasando por la cerca de las rosas.

Se enderezó.

-Tenemos visita- dijo

-¡Henry!- contenta, pero algo preocupada, Regina miró en dirección a la casa de al lado -¿Tu madre sabe que estás aquí?

-Dijo que podría venir si tú estabas aquí fuera, y si no estabas ocupada. ¿No estás ocupada, no?

-No- incapaz de resistirse, Regina se agachó y le besó la mejilla al niño –Esta es mi prima, Zelena, ya le conté que eres mi vecinito nuevo.

-Tú tienes una gata y un perro. Regina me dijo- el interés de Henry fue inmediatamente despertado. Sus ojos se centraron, fascinados, en la enorme barriga de Zelena -¿Tienes un bebé ahí dentro?

-Tengo, sí. En realidad, son dos bebés.

-¿Dos?- Henry desorbitó los ojos -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque Gina me lo dijo- riendo, Zelena se pasó la mano por el pesado vientre –Y porque dan patadas y se mueven demasiado para ser solo uno.

-La madre de mi amiga Missy, la sra. López, tenía un bebé en la barriga y se puso tan gorda que no conseguía caminar- con los ojitos verdes relucientes, Henry lanzó una mirada esperanzada a Zelena –Ella me dejó sentir la patadita del bebé

Encantada, Zelena cogió la mano del pequeño y la llevó a su barriga, mientras Regina impedía que Max excavara en el parterre de flores.

-¿Lo notas?

Riendo bajito con el movimiento bajo la mano, Henry asintió

-¡Wow! Fue fuerte ¿No duele?

-No

-¿Crees que van a llegar pronto?

-Espero que sí

-Mamá dice que los bebés saben cuándo tienen que llegar porque un ángel les susurra en sus oídos.

La mujer podría ser estirada, pensó Zelena, pero también era muy inteligente y delicada.

-Pues creo que es exactamente eso lo que sucede.

-Y ese ángel se queda para siempre con los bebés- Henry continuó, pegando el oído a la barriga de Zelena, con la esperanza de escuchar algo más ahí dentro –Si te giras muy deprisa, quizás consigues ver a tu ángel, solo un poquito. Lo he intentado algunas veces, pero no soy muy rápido- él levantó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Zelena –Los ángeles son muy vergonzosos, ¿sabes?

-Es lo que he escuchado decir

-Yo no lo soy- Henry depositó un beso en la barriga de Zelena, antes de apartarse bailando –No hay ni una gotita de timidez en mi sangre. Es eso lo que la abuela Mary siempre dice.

-La abuela Mary es una señora bastante observadora –comentó Regina, cogiendo a Max en brazos para impedir que molestara a Quigley en su siesta.

Las dos se divirtieron con la compañía llena de energía, mientras caminaban entre las flores. O mejor dicho, mientras ellas caminaban y Henry iba saltando, corriendo y tropezando. Henry cogió la mano de Regina cuando se encaminaban hacia el coche de Zelena.

-Yo no tengo ninguna prima. ¿Está bien?

-Sí, está muy bien. Zelena, Killian y yo crecimos prácticamente juntos, más o menos como lo hacen los hermanos y hermanas.

-Sé cómo se hace para tener hermanos, porque mamá me lo explicó. Pero, ¿cómo se hace para tener primos?

-Bien, si tu madre o tu otra madre tienen hermanos o hermanos, y estos tuvieran hijos, esos hijos serían tus primos.

Henry digirió la información con aire concentrado.

-¿Cuál serías tú?

-Es un poco complicado- respondió Zelena riendo, mientras se apoyaba un momento en el coche antes de entrar –El padre de Regina, el de Killian y el mío son todos hermanos. Y nuestras madres también son hermanas entre ellas. Así que, somos primos por partida doble.

-Jo, eso es guay. Si no puedo tener primos, quizás pueda tener un hermano o hermana. Pero mamá dice que yo solo ya valgo por muchos.

-Estoy segura de que tiene razón- Zelena dijo mientras Regina reía.

Apartándose los cabellos del rostro, Zelena miró hacia arriba. Allí, enmarcada entre las anchas ventanas del segundo piso de la casa vecina, una mujer estaba de pie. La madre de Henry, sin duda.

Regina la había descrito muy bien, pensó Zelena. Aunque era más atractiva y mucho más sexy de lo que su prima dejó entrever. Aquella sencilla omisión le provocó una sonrisa. Zelena alzó la mano y saludó amigablemente. Tras un instante de vacilación, ella respondió al gesto.

-Esa es mi madre- dijo Henry, extendiendo el bracito –Va a trabajar allí arriba, pero aún no ha abierto todas las cajas

-¿Cuál es su trabajo?- preguntó Zelena, ya que era obvio que Regina no lo haría

-Ah, escribe cuentos. Cuentos muy bonitos sobre hadas, hechiceras, princesas, dragones y fuentes mágicas. A veces yo la ayudo. Ahora tengo que marcharme, porque mañana es mi primer día en la escuela y ella dice que no debería entretenerme mucho aquí. ¿Me entretuve mucho?

-No- Regina se agachó para darle un beso –Puedes volver cuando quieras

-¡Ciao!- y se fue corriendo por el césped con el perro siguiéndole los talones.

-Nunca me he sentido tan encantada ni tan exhausta- dijo Zelena mientras entraba en el coche –El muchachito es un torbellino maravilloso- sonriendo para Regina, balanceó las llaves como si fueran un campanilla –Y la madre, sin duda, no es para dejarla de lado.

-Imagino que es difícil criar a un hijo sola.

-Por lo poco que he visto, parece que se le está dando bien- Zelena arrancó el motor –Interesante que escriba cuentos sobre hechiceras, dragones y esas cosas. Swan, ¿has dicho?

-Sí- Regina apartó los cabellos de su rostro –Emma Swan 

-Quizás le interesa saber que eres sobrina de Amelia Mills…considerando que las dos hacen el mismo tipo de trabajo. Claro está, si estás dispuesta a dejarla interesada.

-No estoy- dijo Regina con firmeza.

-Ah, bueno, quizás lo esté ella- Zelena puso la marcha atrás –Adiosito, prima

Regina contuvo una expresión de preocupación, mientras Zelena se iba.

Después de conducir hasta casa de Killian para cuidar de los caballos, dándoles la ración de la mañana y una buena cepillada, Regina pasó el resto de la mañana enterrada en sus bálsamos, sus aceites perfumados, las hierbas y pociones medicinales. Algunos fueron empaquetados y mandados por correo. Aunque Regina tuviera varios clientes locales, incluida la tienda de Zelena, _la Wicca_ , gran parte de su clientela era de fuera de la región.

Regina se satisfacía con el éxito que obtenía con su trabajo. El negocio que había comenzado seis años atrás colmaba sus necesidades y ambiciones, además de darle el lujo de trabajar desde casa. No era por el dinero. La fortuna de los Mills, el legado de los Mills, permitía que ella y toda la familia vivieran cómodamente. Pero como Zelena tenía la tienda y Killian sus muchas inversiones, Regina necesitaba ser productiva.

Ella era curandera, sin embargo era imposible curar a todo el mundo. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido que era una actitud destructiva tomar para sí todos los dolores y males del mundo. Parte del precio que tenía que pagar por su poder era saber que había dolores que sería incapaz de aliviar. Regina no rechazaba su don, pero lo utilizaba de la manera que considera mejor.

El estudio de las hierbas siempre la había fascinado y aceptó el hecho de que poseía el don del toque. Siglos atrás podría haber sido una curandera en una aldea, y esa idea siempre la divertía. En el mundo actual, era una mujer de negocios que sabía preparar con igual habilidad un aceite para el baño o un elixir.

Y si añadía un toque de magia, eso ya era añadido extra suyo.

Regina estaba feliz con lo que el destino le había deparado y con la vida que ella se había construido a partir de eso.

Sin embargo, aunque fuera feliz, pensó, un día como aquel la dejaba más animada. El sol que comenzaba a debilitarse, la brisa acariciadora, un leve aroma a lluvia en el aire, una lluvia que aún tardaría horas en caer, pero que después caería con gusto.

Queriendo aprovechar el día al máximo, decidió quedarse trabajando en el jardín, comenzando a sembrar algunas hierbas en los maceteros.

**POV Emma**

Ella estaba observándola de nuevo. Un mal hábito, pensó Emma frunciendo la frente, mientras miraba el cigarro entre los dedos. No estaba teniendo mucho éxito en romper con sus malos hábitos. Tampoco lograba trabajar, desde que había mirado por la ventana y había visto allá abajo a Regina.

Ella parecía siempre tan…elegante, concluyó. Era un tipo de elegancia, de refinamiento que no disminuía ni llevando un short sucio de tierra y una camiseta de manga corta.

Estaba presente en la manera en que se movía, como si el aire fuera un vino que sorbiera distraídamente mientras pasaba por ella.

Te estás volviendo poética, pensó, y recordó guardar su lirismo para sus libros.

Quizás fuera porque ella se parecía tanto a las princesas y hadas sobre las que escribía. Había algo sublime y sobrenatural en sus maneras. Y aquella fuerza silenciosa en sus ojos. Emma jamás había creído que las hadas fueran fáciles de conquistar.

Sin embargo, existía aquella delicadeza en el cuerpo femenino, un cuerpo sobre el que, sinceramente, no quería estar pensando mucho. No era fragilidad, sino un tipo de feminidad serena, que ciertamente seduciría y sorprendería a cualquier persona, hombre o mujer.

Y ahora, ¿qué estaría haciendo?

Se preguntó mientras apagaba el cigarro con impaciencia y se acercaba a la ventana. Había entrado en el invernadero del jardín y vuelto con los brazos llenos de macetas apiladas.

No era adecuado que una persona cargara más peso de lo que debiera.

En el instante en que pensó eso, y se concedió esa chispa de sabiduría, Emma vio a Max salir corriendo por el jardín, persiguiendo a un gato gris.

Apoyándose en el parapeto de la ventana, se preparó para gritar llamando al perro. Pero, antes de hacer el primer gesto, vio que ya era demasiado tarde.

A cámara lenta hubiera sido un ballet interesante y bien coreografiado. El gato voló como si fuera un humo ceniciento por entre las piernas de Regina. Ella se desequilibró. Las macetas de cerámica que cargaba en los brazos se balancearon. Emma maldijo en voz baja, después exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando ella los enderezó, y se enderezó ella misma. Sin embargo, antes de acabar de respirar, Max apareció corriendo y destruyendo el equilibrio temporal. Esta vez, los pies de Regina se alzaron del suelo. Cayó, y las macetas con ella.

Aunque ya estuviera maldiciendo, Emma escuchó el ruido de las macetas rompiéndose mientras ella corría, atravesando la puerta de la terraza y bajando las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo.

Regina estaba profiriendo cosas que le parecieron palabrotas en un idioma exótico cuando ella se acercó. Y no podría culparla. El gato estaba encima de un árbol, gruñéndole al cachorro que ladraba desgañitadamente. Las macetas no eran más que trozos esparcidos por el césped y por el patio donde había tenido lugar el impacto.

Emma hizo una mueca, se limpió la garganta.

-Ahn…¿Se encuentra bien?

Regina se apoyaba en las manos y rodillas, los cabellos le caían por el rostro. Pero los tiró hacia atrás y la miró

-Graciosa

-Estaba en la ventana- aquel no era el momento de admitir que la había estado espiando –Pasando por la ventana- se corrigió –Vi la carrera y el choque –se agachó, empezó a ayudarla a recoger los pedazos de cerámica –Le pido disculpas por Max. Está con nosotros hace pocos días y no hemos tenido mucho éxito en entrenarlo para que obedezca.

-Aún es muy pequeño. No tiene sentido culpar al animal por hacer lo que es de su naturaleza.

-Le compraré otras macetas- dijo ella, sintiéndose miserablemente torpe

-Tengo más- como los ladridos y maullidos ya estaban poniéndola nerviosa, Regina se sentó en el suelo, apoyada en los talones -¡Max!- el comando fue calmo, pero firme, e inmediatamente obedecido. Con la cola balanceando frenéticamente, el cachorro se arrastró hasta lamerle el rostro y las manos –Sienta- ella ordenó, y Max posó su culito en el suelo con toda su buena voluntad –Ahora, compórtate- con un ligero lloriqueo de arrepentimiento, el perro bajó la cabeza, apoyándose en las patas.

Tan impresionada como atónita, Emma balanceó la cabeza.

-¿Cómo consigue hacer eso?

-Magia- respondió un tanto seca, pero suavizó el tono con una sonrisa –Se puede decir que siempre se me han dado bien los animales. Él solo está feliz, agitado y con ganas de jugar. Tiene que hacerle entender que algunas actividades son impropias- Regina acarició la cabeza de Max y fue recompensada con una mirada de adoración canina.

-Yo estaba intentándolo con el chantaje.

-Eso también está bien- Regina estiró el cuerpo buscando más trozos desparramados de cerámica debajo de las clematis rojas. Fue en ese momento que Emma se dio cuenta del profundo corte en su brazo.

-Está sangrando

Ella miró hacia abajo. Había algunos arañazos en sus muslos también.

-Hubiera sido imposible evitarlo con todas esas macetas cayéndose.

Emma se levantó en un parpadear y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Jolín, le pregunté si estaba bien

-Oiga, realmente yo…

-Tenemos que limpiar esa herida- cuando vio que había más sangre resbalando por sus piernas, Emma reaccionó exactamente como si estuviera con Henry: entró en pánico -¡Ay, Dios mío!...- cogió a Regina en brazos y corrió hacia la puerta más cercana.

-De verdad, no es necesario que…

-Todo estará bien. Vamos a cuidar eso.

Entre divertida e irritada, Regina resopló alto mientras ella empujaba la puerta de la cocina.

-En ese caso voy a cancelar la ambulancia. Si puede soltarme…- la sentó en una de las sillas forradas de la cocina –en el suelo

Con los nervios a flor de piel, Emma corrió hacia el fregadero en busca de un paño. Eficiencia, velocidad y espíritu práctico eran las palabras claves en tales casos, lo sabía. Mientas mojaba un paño y lo escurría, respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse.

-No va a parecer tan malo cuando lo hayamos limpiado. Ya verá- con media sonrisa se giró y se arrodilló frente a ella –No voy a hacerle daño, ¿ok?- con delicadeza, comenzó a limpiar el fino hilo de sangre que resbalaba por su tobillo –Vamos a dejar todo muy bonito. Ahora cierre los ojos y relájese- respiró hondo una vez más -¿Sabe? Conocí una mujer, cierta vez –comenzó a improvisar un cuento, como siempre hacía con el hijo –Ella vivía en un lugar llamado Briarwood, donde había un castillo detrás de un alto muro de piedras.

Regina, que había estado a punto de decirle firmemente que era capaz de cuidar de ella misma, creyó mejor quedarse callada y comenzó a relajarse.

-En los muros había una enredadera muy grande y fuerte, con espinas que parecían hojas de espadas. Durante más de cien años nadie entró en el castillo, pues nadie era lo suficientemente valiente para escalar aquellos muros y arriesgarse a ser herido y ensartado por las espinas. Pero la mujer, que era muy pobre y vivía sola, sentía curiosidad. Día tras día, caminaba de su casa hasta la muralla, y se quedaba de puntillas para divisar el sol reflejándose en las altas torres del castillo.

Emma dobló el paño y empezó a limpiar los cortes.

-Ella no conseguía explicar a nadie lo que sentía en su corazón siempre que se quedaba allí observando. Quería desesperadamente escalar el muro. A veces, por la noche, se quedaba echada en su cama e imaginaba cómo sería. El miedo a aquellas espinas gruesas y puntiagudas siempre le la frenaba, hasta que cierto día de verano, cuando el perfume de las flores era tan intenso que no se podía respirar sin embriagarse con él, la sencilla visión de las torres ya no le fue suficiente. Alguna cosa, en su corazón, le decía que lo que más deseaba en el mundo estaba allí, detrás de esa muralla cubierta de espinas. Así que, comenzó a escalar. Se cayó muchas y muchas veces, con las manos y los brazos arañados y sangrando. Y muchas y muchas veces se obligó a seguir subiendo.

La voz de Emma era tranquilizadora y su toque…el toque no era nada calmante. Por más delicada que fuera, un dolor comenzó a extenderse, lenta y cálidamente, desde el centro de su cuerpo hasta las extremidades. Ella pasaba el paño húmedo por sus muslos, donde un trozo afilado le había cortado la piel. Regina cerró la mano en un puño, y posó su otra mano en su estómago. Quería que ella parase. Quería que continuase. Y continuase…Regina enseguida trató de apartar esos pensamientos.

-Le llevó un día entero- Emma siguió, con aquel tono profundo y casi hipnótico de un contador de cuentos –El calor hacía que su sudor se mezclara con la sangre, pero no se rindió. No podía rendirse porque sabía, más de lo que nunca había sabido sobre nada, que el deseo de su corazón, su futuro y su destino estaban al otro lado. Así, con las manos ensangrentadas, uso el espino como apoyó y se arrastró hasta lo alto de la muralla. Exhausta, llena de dolores, se dejó caer sobre la hierba espesa y blanda que cubría toda la extensión del castillo.

Emma hizo una pausa y continuó

-La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo cuando ella despertó, confusa y desorientada. Con los últimos resquicios de fuerza que le quedaban, atravesó el puente levadizo y entró en el enorme vestíbulo del castillo que había poblado sus sueños desde la infancia. Cuando cruzó las puertas, las luces de centenares de antorchas se encendieron. En ese mismo instante, todos sus cortes y arañazos desaparecieron. En aquel círculo de llamas que proyectaban sombras y luces en las paredes de mármol blanco, estaba la mujer más bella que había visto. Sus cabellos eran negros como la noche y sus ojos de color avellana. Antes mismo de que hablara, antes de que sus lindos labios se curvasen en una sonrisa de bienvenida, ella supo que había sido para encontrarla que había arriesgado su vida. Ella dio un paso al frente, le extendió la mano y dijo solo: “Estaba esperándote”

Al pronunciar las últimas palabras, Emma alzó la mirada hacia Regina. Estaba tan confusa y desorientada como el personaje de la historia que se acababa de inventar. ¿Cuándo se había disparado su corazón de esa manera? Se preguntó. ¿Cómo lograba pensar, cuando la sangre latía en su cabeza, y también sentía su centró completamente mojado? Mientras se esforzaba para recuperar el equilibrio, se quedó mirándola.

Cabellos negros como la noche. Ojos avellana.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba arrodillada entre sus piernas, con una de sus manos descansando íntimamente en su muslo, la otra a punto de alcanzar aquellos cabellos negros.

Emma se levantó tan deprisa que casi tira la mesa.

-Discúlpeme- dijo a falta de algo mejor. Cuando Regina se limitó a seguir mirándola, con el pulso visiblemente acelerado, ella dijo de nuevo –Creo que me dejé llevar por los nervios cuando vi que estaba sangrando. Nunca he conseguido mantener la calma cuando se trata de limpiar los cortes y arañazos de Henry- luchando con el impulso de quedarse parloteando de cosas sin sentido, le entregó el paño –Imagino que preferiría cuidarse usted misma.

Regina cogió el paño. Necesitó un momento, antes de atreverse a hablar. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer la conmoviese tan profundamente solo contando un cuento y cuidando sus heridas, y después dejándola mareada mientras se disculpaba?

Era su culpa, pensó mientras se restregaba, con más fuerza de lo necesario, el arañazo de su brazo. Era su don, pero también su maldición, sentir más que las personas normales.

-Parece que es usted quien necesita sentarse un poco- dijo Regina rápidamente, mientras se levantaba para coger uno de sus remedios en el armario -¿Le gustaría beber algo?

-No…Sí, en realidad sí- aunque supiera que ni un litro de agua helada apagaría el fuego en su pecho –Siempre que veo sangre entro en pánico

-En pánico o no, ha sido muy eficiente- Regina le sirvió un vaso de limonada que sacó de la nevera –Ha sido una historia muy bonita-ella sonrió, ahora, más a gusto.

-Generalmente una historia sirve para calmar a Henry, o a mí misma, durante una sesión de mercromina y curas.

-La mecromina arde- con movimientos experimentados, Regina humedeció las heridas ya limpias con un líquido marrón que estaba en uno de los frascos de medicina –Puedo darle algo que no arde, si quiere. Para la próxima emergencia.

-¿Qué es eso?- desconfiada, olió el contenido del frasco –Huele a flores

-Sí, está hecho de flores, hierbas, un pizca de eso, otra de aquello- Regina tapó el frasco y lo dejó a un lado –Es lo que usted llamaría antiséptico natural. Soy herbolaria.

-Ah…

Rió ante la expresión escéptica en su rostro.

-Está bien. La mayoría de las persona solo cree en los remedios que pueden ser comprados en una farmacia. Se olvidan que mucha gente se curó durante centenares de años con lo que la naturaleza nos da.

-Pero también morían de tétanos causado por una herida producida por hierro oxidado

-Es verdad- como Regina no tenía la menor intención de convencerla, cambió de tema -¿Henry ya salió para su primer día de clase?

-Sí, y estaba loco para comenzar. Fui yo la que se quedó con el estómago encogido- la sonrisa surgió y desapareció –Quiero agradecerle por ser tan tolerante con él. Sé que Henry tiene una tendencia a “pegarse” a las personas. No le pasa por la cabeza que no siempre esas personas están dispuestas a prestarle atención.

-Ah, pero a mí me gusta mucho hablar con él- en un gesto automático de cortesía, Regina cogió un plato y lo llenó de bizcochos –y siempre será bienvenido.  Henry es un niño increíble, natural e inteligente, y nunca se olvida de los buenos modales. Está haciendo usted un trabajo excelente educándolo.

Emma aceptó el bizcocho, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-Henry facilita mi trabajo

-Por más encantador que sea, no debe ser fácil criar a un niño sola. Dudo que sea fácil incluso para una pareja cuando se trata de un niño tan lleno de energía como Henry. Y tan inteligente- Regina escogió un bizcocho y no vio que Emma entrecerraba los ojos –Debe haber heredado de usted toda esa imaginación. Deber ser maravilloso para él tener una madre que escribe cuentos tan lindos.

-¿Cómo sabe a lo que me dedico?- la desconfianza la sorprendió, pero Regina sonrió de nuevo

-Soy una fan…en realidad, un ávida fan…de Emma Swan

Emma entrecerró los ojos

-¿Siempre reacciona así ante un elogio, sra. Swan?

-He tenido mis motivos para escoger un sitio aislado como este para instalarme- dejó en la mesa le vaso por la mitad –No me gusta la idea de tener una vecina interrogando a mi hijo, o queriendo saber de mi vida.

-¿Interrogando?- Regina casi se atragantó con la palabra -¿Interrogando a Henry? ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Para saber un poco más al respecto de la rica viuda que vive en la casa de al lado.

Por un momento, tenso, ella solo consiguió encararla.

-¡Pero qué arrogancia inaceptable! Créame, me gusta la compañía de Henry y no creo necesario incluirla en nuestras conversaciones.

Lo que Emma consideró como un asombro dolorosamente transparente la hizo encoger los hombros con desprecio. Ya había lidiado con aquel tipo de mujer antes, pero sería una decepción, una terrible decepción para Henry.

-Entonces, es muy extraño que usted sepa que soy viuda y en qué trabajo, ¿no cree?

Era difícil que Regina se enfadara. Sencillamente no formaba parte de su naturaleza. Sin embargo, ahora, tuvo que luchar contra la rabia que la invadía.

-¿Sabe una cosa? Dudo mucho que merezca cualquier explicación, pero voy a dársela igualmente solo por el placer de verla morirse de vergüenza- se giró – Venga conmigo

-No quiero…

-He dicho: venga conmigo- Regina salió de la cocina a paso firme, segura de que ella la seguiría.

Aunque seguía irritada y desconfiada, Emma la siguió. Pasaron por una puerta en arco que daba acceso a una hermosa sala, con muebles de mimbre pintados de blanco y cojines coloridos. Había enormes piedras de cristal, varias estatuas de elfos, hechiceras y hadas. Después de cruzar otra puerta, entraron en una acogedora biblioteca, con una chimenea y más objetos místicos.

Había un sofá aparentemente cómodo, forrado con un tejido rojo oscuro que invitaba a siestas vespertinas. Cortinas de encaje bailaban bajo la brisa que jugueteaba a través de las ventanas, y el aroma agradable a libro se mezclaba con la fragancia refrescante de las flores.

Regina fue derecha a un estante, se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los libros que quería.

- _El deseo de la vendedora de leche_ \- fue recitando mientras cogía un libro tras otro – _El sapo, la lechuza y el zorro_ , _El tercer deseo de Miranda_ \- espió por encima del hombro, aunque lo que realmente quería era tirarle los libros en su cara –Lamento decirle cuánto aprecio su trabajo.

A disgusto, Emma metió sus manos en los bolsillos. Ya se había dado cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y se preguntaba si habría alguna manera de arreglar el estrago.

-No se ve muy a menudo que una mujer adulta lea cuentos de hadas por placer.

-¡Qué pena! Aunque usted no se merezca el elogio, diría que su trabajo es poético y tiene mucho contenido, tanto para los niños como para loa adultos –lejos de estar apaciguada, Regina guardo los libros de nuevo en el estante –Pero, quizás estas cosas estén en mi sangre. Muchas veces fui acurrucada con los cuentos de una de mis tías. Amelia Mills- dijo, y tuvo el placer de ver cómo Emma desorbitaba sus ojos –Imagino que haya oído hablar de ella.

Debidamente castigada, Emma exhaló un largo suspiro

-Su tía-pasó los ojos por el estante y vio diversos libros de Amelia, con cuentos de magia y tierras encantadas, puestos en fila, unos tras otro-En realidad, ya nos hemos escrito algunas veces. Hace años que admiro su trabajo.

-Yo también. Y cuando Henry mencionó que su madre escribía cuentos sobre princesas, hadas y dragones, llegué a la conclusión de que mi vecina era la escritora Emma Swan. No fue necesario interrogar a un niño de seis años.

-Discúlpeme- Emma no sabía cómo disimular la vergüenza que sentía –Yo…yo pasé por una experiencia algo desagradable antes de  mudarnos para acá, y eso me ha hecho una desconfiada- cogió una pequeña escultura de una hechicera y se quedó girándola entre los dedos, mientras hablaba –La profesora de Henry en la guardería…ella le sonsacó al pequeño todo tipo de información. Lo que, en realidad, no es tan difícil, tratándose de Henry.

Dejó la estatua en su sitio, aún más avergonzada por sentir que tenía la obligación de explicarse.

-Pero ella manipuló los sentimientos de Henry, le dio todo tipo de atención extra, marcó varias entrevistas conmigo para hablar sobre el potencial del pequeño y llegó al punto de marcar una cena a solas conmigo, cuando…Basta decir que estaba más interesada en una mujer soltera con un buen salario que en los sentimientos y bienestar de Henry. Henry quedó muy herido con todo eso.

Regina tamborileó el dedo en la portada de uno de los libros, antes de guardarlo en el estante.

-Imagino que haya sido una experiencia difícil para los dos. Pero déjeme asegurarle  que no estoy buscando esposa. Y, si lo estuviera, no lo haría a través de manipulaciones y maniobras. Creo que he sido muy bien enseñada sobre los finales felices para necesitar acudir a tales estrategias.

-Lo siento mucho. Tras la vergüenza que he pasado, intentaré encontrar un modo mejor de disculparme.

Por la manera en como Regina la encaró, aún no estaba completamente fuera de peligro.

-Creo que el hecho de habernos entendido ya es suficiente. Ahora, estoy segura de que usted quiere volver a su trabajo, y yo también tengo cosas que hacer, sra. Swan- Regina pasó por su lado, entró en el vestíbulo y le abrió la puerta delantera –Dígale a Henry que me haga una visita y me cuente cómo le fue en la escuela.

-Se lo diré. Cuide bien esos…- empezó a hablar, pero ya ella había cerrado la puerta -…arañazos

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Emma**

Bien hecho, Swan. Balanceando la cabeza, Emma se sentó frente al ordenador. Primero, su perro derrumba a la vecina en su jardín. Después, nuestra torpe heroína irrumpe en su casa, sin ser invitada, y comienza a acariciarle las piernas. Para terminar con llave de oro, Emma insulta la integridad de Regina e insinúa que está usando a su hijo para intentar conquistarla.

Todo eso en una única y divertida tarde, pensó a disgusto. Era de admirar que Regina no le hubiese dado una patada y la echara de su casa, en lugar de eso, sencillamente le dio con la puerta en las narices.

¿Por qué había actuado de manera tan estúpida? Experiencias anteriores, era vedad, sin embargo, ese no era el quid de la cuestión, y Emma lo sabía.

Hormonas, concluyó con una media sonrisa. El tipo de hormonas alteradas que pegaba más con una adolescente que con una mujer adulta.

Había mirado hacia el rostro de ella en aquella cocina, sintiendo su piel bajo su mano, aspirando el perfume serenamente seductor que Regina exhalaba, y la había deseado. Con desespero. Por un atormentado momento, había imaginado nítidamente cómo sería levantarla de aquella silla decorada, sentir aquel rápido estremecimiento mientras le devoraba los labios.

Aquel instante de deseo había sido tan intenso que tenía que creer que había alguna fuerza externa, algún plano o enredo capaz de confundirla de manera tan avasalladora.

El camino más seguro, concluyó en un suspiró, culpar a Regina de todo.

Por supuesto que podría haber sido capaz de descartar todo si no fuera por el hecho de que, en el exacto instante en que la miró a los ojos, pudo ver la misma ansia soñadora que ella estaba sintiendo. Y también había sentido el poder, el misterio y la sensualidad contenida en una mujer, lista para entregarse.

Su imaginación solía alcanzar altos vuelos, lo sabía. Sin embargo, lo que vio, lo que sintió, fue todo muy real.

Por un segundo, solo un segundo, la tensión y el deseo hicieron que todo el aire vibrase como las cuerdas de un arpa. Entonces ella se había apartado. No tenía por qué estar seduciendo a la vecina en su cocina.

Ahora, era bien probable que hubiera destruido cualquier posibilidad de conocerla mejor, justamente cuando había percibido cuánto quería conocer a la señorita Mills.

Emma cogió un cigarro, lo mantuvo entre los dedos mientras pensaba en diferentes maneras de redimirse. Cuando se hizo la luz, fue tan sencillo que se echó a reír. Si estuviera buscando el camino al corazón de una linda mujer, que no era exactamente su caso, no podría ser más perfecto.

Contenta consigo misma, se hundió en el trabajo hasta la hora de ir a buscar a Henry a la escuela.

**POV Regina**

-Idiota, enterada.

Regina desahogó su rabia amasando en un mortero. Era muy satisfactorio estar triturando algo, aunque fueran inocentes hierbas, y transformarlas en polvo. ¿Se pueden creer? ¿Cómo se atrevía Swan a pensar que ella era…una oportunista?, dijo con desprecio. Como si la considerase irresistible. Como si estuviera colgada de una ventana, esperando a su príncipe encantado, en este caso princesa, y poder seducirla orquestando una trampa.

Era mucha osadía.

Al menos había tenido la satisfacción de ponerla de patitas en la calle. Y si cerrarle la puerta a alguien en las narices iba en contra de su personalidad, bueno, en ese momento fue maravilloso.

Tan maravilloso, en realidad, que ni le importaría repetirlo.

Era una pena que Emma tuviera tanto talento. Y no podía negar que era una excelente madre. Esas eran virtudes que Regina no podía dejar de admirar. Tampoco podía negar que era atractiva, que poseía un magnetismo sensual y una punzada de timidez mezclada con dulzura, junto con aquel toque misterioso de una mujer indomable.

Y los ojos…aquellos ojos increíbles que eran capaces de arrancarle el aliento cuando se centraban en ella.

Regina maldijo por lo bajo y golpeó con más fuerza las hierbas en el mortero. No estaba interesada en nada de eso.

Quizás hubiese habido un instante, en la cocina, cuando le tocó la piel con tanta delicadeza y su voz bloqueó todos los otros sonidos en que se descubrió atraída.

Está bien, excitada, admitió. Pero eso no era un crimen.

Sin embargo, conseguiría desterrar esa sensación deprisa y para ella, todo estaba bien como estaba.

A partir de aquel momento, pensaría en ella solo como madre de Henry. Se mostraría distante y superior, aunque eso la matase, y amigable solo hasta el punto de no entorpecer su relación con el pequeño.

A Regina le gustaba tener a Henry en su vida y no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar ese placer por causa de una antipatía muy bien justificada hacia la madre.

-¡Hola!

Había un pequeño rostro espiando a través de la puerta. Toda la rabia que Regina estaba sintiendo desapareció en un instante, solo al ver aquellos ojitos sonrientes.

Regina dejó el mortero a un lado y sonrió al pequeño. Se sintió agradecida por el hecho de que Emma no había dejado que el desentendimiento entre ambas impidiera la visita de Henry.

-Bien, parece que has sobrevivido al primer día de escuela. ¿La escuela sobrevivió a ti?

-Hu-hum. El nombre de mi profesora es sra. Farrell. Tiene cabellos grises y pies grandes, pero es muy buena. Y conocí a Marcie, Tod, Lydia, Frankie y un montón más de niños. Por la mañana…

-¡Wow!- Regina comenzó a reír, levantando las dos manos –Creo que es mejor que entres y te sientes antes de hacer el informe del día.

-No puedo abrir la puerta porque tengo las manos llenas

-Ah-Regina fue hasta la puerta y la abrió -¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Regalos- con un suspiro cansado, Henry dejó un paquete en la mesa. Después, le enseñó un enorme dibujo hecho a cera –Hoy tuvimos que dibujar. Yo hice dos, uno para mamá y otro para ti

-¿Para mí?- emocionada, Regina aceptó el colorido dibujo en un grueso papel pardo, que le evocó sus propios recuerdos de la escuela –Es hermoso, mi rayo de sol

-Mira, esta de aquí eres tú- Henry señaló una figura de cabellos negros –Y Quigley- allí estaban los trazos infantiles, pero muy bien hechos, retratando al gato –Y todas las flores. Las rosas, las margaritas y los cri…no sé qué

-Los crisantemos- murmuró Regina, con los ojos humedecidos

-Eso-Henry continuó –No conseguía recordar todos los nombres. Pero dijiste que me ibas a enseñar

-Sí, voy a enseñarte. Es muy bonito, Henry

-Dibujé a mamá en la casa nueva, con ella de pie en el porche porque es el sitio que más le gusta. Colgó el dibujo en la nevera.

-Es una gran idea- Regina fue a colgar el dibujo en la puerta de la nevera, prendiéndolo con los imanes.

-Me gusta dibujar. Mi madre dibuja muy bien, y dice que mamá Ruby dibujaba aún mejor. Así que, creo que es de familia- Henry cogió la mano de Regina -¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

-No, querido. ¿Por qué lo estaría?

-Mamá me contó que Max te tiró y se rompieron tus macetas. Y que te hiciste daño- él miró el arañazo en el brazo de Regina, después lo besó solemnemente –Perdóname

-Está todo bien. Max no lo hizo adrede

-Tampoco se comió adrede los zapatos de mamá, ni la hace soltar palabrotas.

Regina se mordió el labio aguantando la risa.

-Estoy segura de que no

-Mamá le gritó y Max se asustó tanto que se hizo pipí allí mismo en la alfombra. Entonces, ella comenzó a correr tras él por toda la casa, y fue tan divertido que yo no podía parar de reír. Ella dice que va a comprar una caseta, ponerla fuera y que Max y yo vamos a vivir en ella.

Regina perdió toda esperanza de llevar una conversación seria, y se echó a reír mientras abrazaba al pequeño, cogiéndolo en brazos.

-Creo que tú y Max se divertirían mucho en la caseta. Pero, si quieres salvar los zapatos de tu madre, quizás pueda ayudarte a entrenarlo.

-¿Sabes hacer eso? ¿Le puedes enseñar a Max a hacer trucos?

-Creo que sí. Mira- Regina cambió de posición a Henry en sus brazos y llamó a Quigley, que dormía bajo la mesa de la cocina. El gato se despertó, no muy de buena gana, estiró sus patas delanteras, después las traseras, y echó a andar –Muy bien, sienta- exhalando un suspiró felino, obedeció –Levanta- resignado, Quigley se irguió sobre las cuatro patas y golpeó el aire, como un tigre en el circo –Ahora, si das un salto, quizás te ganes un lata de atún para cenar.

El gato parecía reflexionar consigo mismo sobre la idea. Quizás, porque como el truco no era nada comparado con una lata de atún, dio un salto hacia lo alto, dio una voltereta mortal y aterrizó sobre las cuatro patas. Mientras Henry reía y aplaudía, Quigley se lamía la pata con modestia.

-No sabía que los gatos podían aprender trucos

-Quigley es un gato muy especial- Regina lo dejó en el suelo y fue a hacerle un cariño al gato. El ronroneó alegremente, restregando la nariz en su pierna –Su familia está en Irlanda, como parte de la mía.

-¿No se siente solito?

Sonriendo, Regina acarició la cabeza del animal.

-Nos tenemos el uno al otro. Ahora, ¿qué tal una merienda mientras me cuentas el resto de tu día?

Henry vaciló, tentando.

-No sé si puedo, porque está muy cerca la hora de cenar y mamá…Ah, ¡ya me olvidaba!- corrió hacia la mesa para coger el paquete envuelto en un vistoso papel de rayas –Esto es para ti, mamá lo manda.

-Fue tu…- en un gesto inconsciente, Regina cruzó la manos detrás de la espalda -¿Qué es?

-Yo lo sé- Henry sonrió, los ojitos brillando de animación –Pero no puedo decirlo, si no estropeo la sorpresa. Tienes que abrirlo- cogió el paquete y lo empujo hacia ella -¿No te gustan los regalos?- preguntó al ver que Regina mantenía las manos firmemente enganchadas detrás de la espalda –A mí me encanta que me regalen y mamá siempre me da buenos regalos.

-Estoy segura de eso, pero…

-¿No te gusta mi madre?- el labio inferior del pequeño tembló un poco -¿Estás enfadada con ella porque Max rompió tus macetas?

-No, no estoy enfadada con ella- no por las macetas rotas, al menos –No fue culpa de ella. Y claro que me gusta…Es decir, aún no la conozco muy bien y…- sin salida, Regina pensó, y esbozó una sonrisa –Solo me ha sorprendido tener un regalo sin ser mi cumpleaños –para agradar el pequeño, cogió el paquete y lo zarandeó –No hace ruido- dijo, y Henry batió palmas y saltó

-¡Adivina! ¡Adivina lo que es?

-Ahn…Un trombón

-No, un trombón es muy grande- la excitación hacía al pequeño agitarse –¡Abre! ¡Abre para que veas lo que es!

Era la reacción de Henry lo que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido, pensó Regina. Y para calmarlo, abrió el paquete.

-¡Ah!

Era un libro, un libro infantil de tamaño grande, con una portada blanca. En la parte delantera había una ilustración de una mujer de cabellos negros llevando una reluciente corona y un vaporoso manto azul.

-“La reina de las hadas”- leyó Regina el título –Por Emma Swan

-¡Es muy nuevo!- Henry exclamó –Aún no está para vender, pero mamá recibe copias antes- pasó su manita delicada por la portada –Le dije a ella que se parecía a ti.

-Es un hermoso regalo- dijo Regina, suspirando. Y muy astuta. ¿Cómo podría Regina continuar irritada con la rubia después de eso?

-Ella escribió una cosa para ti, por dentro- demasiado impaciente para esperar, Henry abrió la primera página –Mira, está aquí

**_Para Regina, esperando que un cuento mágico tenga el mismo efecto que una bandera blanca, Emma_ **

Ella sonrió. Fue imposible evitarlo. ¿Cómo alguien podría rechazar un pedido de tregua tan encantador?

**POV Emma**

Claro que Emma estaba contando precisamente con eso. Mientras empujaba una caja que estaba en su camino, miró por la ventana de la cocina en dirección a la casa de al lado. Pero no estaba espiando, se decía.

Suponía que a Regina le llevaría un par de días calmarse, pero pensó que podía dar un paso de gigante en la dirección correcta. A fin de cuentas, no quería que ningún enfrentamiento perdurase entre ella y la nueva amiga de Henry.

Volviendo a la cocina, bajó el fuego del pollo que estaba cocinando y comenzó a aplastar las papas para hacer un puré.

El plato preferido de Henry, pensó mientras encendía la batidora. Podría hacer puré de papas todos los días, durante un año entero, y el pequeño no se quejaría. Pero era evidente que tenía que variar el menú y certificarse de que tuviera una alimentación variada y saludable.

Emma echó más leche en el cuenco e hizo una mueca. Tenía que admitir que, si había un lado de la maternidad que desistiría de buen grado, era la presión de decidir lo que comerían, días tras día.

No le importaba cocinar, pero sí escoger diariamente entre carne asada o cocida, pollo o costillas de cerdo, además de todo lo demás. Llevada por la desesperación, había comenzado a coleccionar recetas, en secreto, con la esperanza de añadir variedad al menú.

Cierta vez pensó seriamente en contratar a una persona para que cuidara de la casa y de las comidas. Tanto su madre como la abuela de Ruby la estaban presionando a hacerlo, y después volvieron a enfrentarse sobre la persona más adecuada para tal función. Pero la idea de tener a una persona extraña dentro de casa, alguien que, poco a poco, acabaría encargándose de la crianza de su hijo, la hizo desistir.

Henry era suyo, cien por cien suyo. A pesar de las decisiones sobre las comidas y las compras en el supermercado, era así como ella quería que fuera.

Mientras añadía una generosa cucharada de mantequilla a las cremosas papas, Emma escuchó los pasitos corriendo por el porche.

-Has llegado a tiempo, chico. Ya iba  silbar para llamarte- ella se giró, lamiéndose el dedo, y vio a Regina parada en la puerta, con la mano apoyada en el hombro de Henry. Los músculos de su estómago se tensaron tanto que la rubia casi se encogió -¡Hola!

-No pretendía interrumpir – comenzó Regina –Solo quería agradecerle por el libro que me ha regalado. Ha sido muy amable por su parte.

-Me alegra que le haya gustado- Emma percibió que tenía un paño amarrado a la cintura, y se lo quitó –Fue la mejor oferta de paz en que pude pensar.

-Y acertó- Regina sonrió, encantada al verla lidiando con las sartenes al fuego –Gracias por pensar en mí. Ahora, es mejor que me vaya para que termine su cena

-Puede entrar, ¿no?- Henry ya estaba tirando de Regina -¿Puede, mamá?

-Claro. Por favor- Emma apartó otra caja que estaba cerca de la puerta –Aún no hemos acabado de desembalar nuestras cosas. Lleva más tiempo de lo que pensaba.

Llevada por la educación, y la curiosidad, Regina entró. Las ventanas aún estaban sin cortinas y algunas cajas se acumulaban en el colorido suelo. Sin embargo, colocados en la encimera azul, había un bote para galletas con forma del conejo de Alicia, una tetera del Sombrero Loco y una azucarero en forma de ratoncito. La puerta de la nevera había sido transformada en una galería de arte, repleta de dibujos y pinturas de Henry, y el cachorro dormía en una esquina.

No estaba bien ordenada ni las cosas colocadas, pensó, pero sin duda aquella casa ya era un hogar.

-Es una hermosa casa- comentó Regina –No es de admirarse que haya sido vendida tan rápido.

-¿Quieres ver mi cuarto?- Henry la agarró de nuevo de la mano –Tengo una cama con un techo lleno de estrellas igual que el cielo, cuando está oscuro ellas brillan y también tengo un montón de muñecos.

-Podrás llevar a Regina arriba más tarde-Emma se metió –Ahora tienes que lavarte las manos

-Está bien- Henry le lanzó una mirada de súplica a Regina –No te marches.

-¿Qué tal un poco de vino?- Emma ofreció en cuanto el hijo salió corriendo –Es una buena manera de sellar la tregua

-Está bien- los dibujos revolotearon cuando Emma abrió la puerta de la nevera –Henry es un gran artista. Me encantó el dibujo que me ha hecho

-Cuidado, o acabará empapelando las paredes con los dibujos-Emma dudó, con la botella en las manos, preguntándose dónde había guardado las copas de vino, o si las había sacado de la caja. Una rápida búsqueda en los armarios dejó claro que no las había desembalado -¿No le importa tomar un Chardonnay en un vaso de Bugs Bunny?

Regina rió

-Claro que no- esperó a que Emma la sirviera y alzó el vaso hacia ella…que era del Pato Lucas –Bienvenida a Storybrooke-dijo, brindando

-Gracias- cuando Regina se llevó el vaso a los labios y le sonrió por encima del borde, Emma perdió el rumbo de sus pensamientos –Yo…¿Vive aquí hace mucho tiempo?

-Mi vida entera, con idas y venidas- el aroma a pollo y el divertido desorden en la cocina eran tan familiares que Regina se relajó –Mis padres tenían una casa aquí y otra en Irlanda. Ahora ellos pasan mucho más tiempo en Irlanda, pero mis primos y yo continuamos por aquí. Zelena nació en la casa donde vive. Killian y yo nacimos en Irlanda, en el Castillo Mills.

-Castillo Mills

Regina rió

-Suena algo pretencioso, ¿no? Pero se trata en verdad de un castillo, muy antiguo, pero bonito y bastante alejado. Pertenece a la familia Mills desde hace siglos.

-Nacida en un castillo de Irlanda- Emma pensaba en voz alta –Quizás eso explique por qué la primera vez que la vi pensé…bueno, hay una reina de las hadas en el jardín de al lado, tras la cerca de rosas- la sonrisa desapareció y Emma habló sin pensar –Usted me deja sin aliento.

Regina se detuvo a mitad del gesto de llevarse el vaso a los labios, que se entreabrieron, de asombro y confusión.

-Yo…- bebió un sorbo, mientras aprovechaba para pensar –Imagino que forma parte de su don para escribir imaginar hadas en los arbustos, elfos en el jardín, hechiceros en las copas de los árboles.

-Puede ser- Regina exhalaba un perfume delicioso mientras la brisa que traía trazos de su jardín e indicios del mar penetraba por las ventanas. Emma se acercó, sorprendida y feliz al ver la alarma en sus ojos -¿Cómo va el arañazo, vecina? –con delicadeza, pasó la mano alrededor del brazo y deslizó un dedo hacia arriba, hasta sentir el pulso latir en la parte interna del codo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera afectándola, provocaba en ella el mismo efecto. Sonrió -¿Aún duele?

-No- su voz enronqueció, sorprendiéndola –No, claro que no

-Aún huele a flores

-A salvia…

-No…- Emma llevó su otra mano hasta su barbilla –Siempre tiene usted este perfume de flores. Flores silvestres y brisa marina.

¿Cómo había ido a parar ella ahí, de espaldas a la encimera, con el cuerpo de Emma rozando el suyo, los labios tan cerca y tentadores que casi podía sentir su sabor?

Y Regina quería sentirlo, más que nada en el mundo, con una fuerza que apartó cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente. Lentamente, manteniendo los ojos en ella, llevó su mano hasta sus hombros.

Y así sería el beso, pensó. Fuerte y loco, desde el primer instante

Como si quisiera demostrarle eso, Emma cogió un mechón de sus cabellos y los enredó en el dedo. Estaba caliente, como sabía que estaría, caliente como la luz del sol. Por un instante, todo su ser se concentró en el beso que iba a producirse, en el placer indescriptible que le brindaría. Sus labios estaban casi pegados a los de ella, la respiración de ambas se mezclaba, y fue entonces que escuchó los pasos de Henry bajando la escalera.

Emma se apartó como si Regina la hubiera quemado. Incapaces de hablar, se quedaron solo mirándose, atónitas por lo que casi había sucedido y por la fuerza que las empujaba a una contra la otra.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se preguntó Emma. ¿Agarrando a la mujer en la cocina, como el pollo en la sartén, el puré de papas enfriándose en la encimera y su hijo a punto de entrar por la puerta?

-Yo ya me voy- Regina dejó el vaso de vino en la encimera, temiendo derramarlo –Solo pretendía estar un minuto

-Regina- ella se giró, bloqueando el paso por si decidía echar a correr hacia fuera –Tengo la impresión de que lo que acaba de suceder no va mucho con nuestras personalidades. Interesante, ¿no cree?

Ella alzó los solemnes ojos avellana hacia la rubia.

-No conozco su personalidad

-Bueno, no tengo por costumbre seducir a mujeres en la cocina de mi casa, mientras Henry se va a lavar las manos. Y, ciertamente, no tengo el hábito de desear a una mujer desde el primero momento en que la veo.

Regina deseó estar aún con el vaso en las manos. Sentía la garganta seca, ardiendo.

-Imagino que está esperando que diga que la creo. Pero no la creo.

Una mezcla de rabia y desafío brilló en los ojos de Emma.

-En ese caso, voy a tener que demostrarlo, ¿verdad?

-No, usted…

-Mis manos están limpitas, limpitas…- totalmente inconsciente de la tensión que hervía en el aire, Henry entró en la cocina corriendo y saltando, levantando las manos para la inspección -¿Por qué tengo que lavarme las manos si no voy a comer con los dedos?

Con un esfuerzo inmenso, Emma se apartó de Regina y pellizcó la nariz del hijo.

-Porque los gérmenes adoran fisgonear en las manos de los niños y también el puré de papas

Henry sonrió

-Mamá hace el puré de papas más rico del mundo. ¿No quieres probar? ¿Puede quedarse a cenar, mamá?

-Disculpa, pero tengo que

-Claro que puede- reflejando la sonrisa del hijo, pero con algo más peligroso en los ojos, Emma miró a Regina –Nos encantaría que se quedara. Tenemos bastante comida. Y creo que sería una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor, antes de…

Regina ni tuvo que preguntar “antes” de qué. Estaba bien claro. Pero, por más tentada que estuviera, no conseguía que su irritación se sobrepusiera al rápido flujo de pánico y excitación.

-Muy amable por invitarme- dijo con una calma admirable –Me gustaría mucho, pero…- sonrió a Henry, al escuchar el gemido de decepción –Pero tengo que ir a casa de mi primo a cuidar de los caballos.

-¿Me llevas algún día para que pueda verlos?

-Si tu madre está de acuerdo…- Regina se agachó y besó el adorable rostro de Henry –Gracias por el dibujo, mi rayo de sol. Me encantó- dando un cauteloso paso hacia atrás, miró a Emma –Y gracias por el libro. Sé que me va a encantar. Buenas noches.

Regina no salió corriendo, aunque admitía que no solo estaba saliendo, sino huyendo. Al llegar a casa, le dio a Quigley el atún que le había prometido y se cambió de ropa, se puso unos pantalones y una camisa gruesa para ir a casa de Killian.

Necesitaba pensar un poco, se decía mientras se calzaba las botas. Pensar seriamente. Pesar los pros y los contras, considerar las consecuencias. Sintió ganas de reír, al pensar en cómo Zelena reviraría los ojos y se burlaría de la prima.

Regina siempre conseguía ver y simpatizar con ambos lados de un argumento. Y eso complicaba los problemas, tanto como los solucionaba. Pero en este caso, tenía certeza de que, si aclarase los pensamientos y mantenía la calma, llegaría a una conclusión.

Quizás estuviera realmente atraída por Emma. El aspecto físico era complemente sin precedentes. Ya había sentido deseo antes por una mujer, pero nunca algo así, tan rápido, intenso y urgente. Y eso generalmente significaba un dolor  más fuerte y profundo.

Sin duda, era algo a considerar. Frunciendo el ceño, cogió su chaqueta y bajó las escaleras.

Sí, era una mujer adulta, sin compromisos, sin lazos y perfectamente libre para sopesar la idea de tener una relación con una mujer igualmente adulta y libre.

Sin embargo, Regina sabía lo devastadoras que podían ser las relaciones cuando las personas eran incapaces de aceptar a los otros por lo que eran.

Aún debatiendo consigo misma, salió de casa. No le debía ninguna explicación a Emma. No tenía ninguna obligación de hacerle comprender su herencia, como había intentado, años atrás, con Robin. Aunque acabaran teniendo algo, ella no tenía por qué contarle nada.

Regina entró en el coche y salió del garaje, con sus pensamientos dándole vueltas en la mente.

No estaría engañando a Emma si omitiera algunos hechos sobre ella. Era una forma de protección, según había aprendido años atrás de forma dolorosa. Y era una tontería considerar ese aspecto, cuando aún ni había decidido si quería o no tener algo con la rubia.

No, eso no era verdad. Quería. Era más una cuestión de decidir si podía darse el lujo de tener algo.

A fin de cuentas, ella era su vecina. Si la relación no fructificase, sería bastante incómodo seguir viéndose tan cerca la una de la otra.

Además, tenía que pensar en Henry. Regina ya adoraba mucho a ese pequeño. No quería arriesgarse a perder esa amistad y afecto pensando solo en sus propios intereses. Intereses puramente físicos, por otro lado, siguió pensando mientras seguía la sinuosa carretera a lo largo de la costa.

Era verdad que Emma podía ofrecerle placer físico. No dudaba de eso, ni por un momento. Sin embargo, el precio emocional sería demasiado alto para todos los envueltos.

Sería mejor, mucho mejor para todos, si ella continuara siendo amiga de Henry y mantuviera una distancia segura con su madre.

**POV Emma**

La cena había terminado, los platos estaban lavados. Hubo una sesión de adiestramiento con Max, no con mucho éxito, aunque acabara sentándose y moviendo la cola. Después, mucho jaleo y agua derramada por la bañera y un juego de mesa para agradar al hijo. Un cuento en la cama y el último vaso de agua en ser solicitado.

En cuanto Henry se durmió, la casa quedó en silencio, Emma se dio el lujo de tomarse un whisky en el porche. Había una pila de formularios en su escritorio, la tarea de los padres, que tenía que ser rellenados como parte de la matrícula de Henry en la escuela.

Lo haría antes de irse a la cama, pensó. Pero  aquel momento, aquella hora oscura, silenciosa, cuando la luna casi llena comenzaba a nacer, era toda suya.

Podía observar las nubes juntándose en el cielo, prometiendo lluvia, el sonido hipnótico del mar batiendo en las rocas, el parloteo de los insectos en el césped que, en breve, tendría que cortar, el perfume de las flores nocturnas.

No se sorprendía por haber comprado esa casa nada más verla. Ningún lugar del mundo la dejaba tan serena, ni le daba esa sensación tan grande de paz y confort. Y había apelado a su imaginación. Los cipreses de formas místicas, las plantas exóticas que cubrían las laderas, aquellas extensiones de playa solitaria y casi siempre misteriosa.

La belleza celestial de la mujer que vivía al lado.

Emma sonrió consigo misma. Para alguien que no solía sentir nada más que un ligero interés por una mujer, desde hacía más tiempo de lo que le gustaría recodar, estaba ahora siendo inundada.

Le había llevado tiempo olvidar a Ruby. Y, aunque ya no fuera una conquistadora impenitente, ciertamente no había estado sola en aquellos años. Su vida no estaba vacía y ya era capaz, tras mucho sufrimiento, de aceptar el hecho de que tenía que vivirla.

Estaba sorbiendo su wisky, disfrutando el sencillo placer de la noche, cuando escuchó el coche de Regina. No es que estuviera esperando por ello, Emma se dijo mientras comprobaba la hora. No obstante, no consiguió disimularla satisfacción al ver que estaba llegando temprano, demasiado temprano para haber tenido una cita con alguien.

Aunque su vida social no era problema suyo.

No podía verla entrar con el coche, pero, como la noche estaba en calma, escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Entonces, momentos después, la escuchó abrir y cerrar la puerta de la casa.

Posando los pies descalzaos en el suelo del porche, intentó imaginarla caminando por la casa. Yendo a la cocina. Sí, la luz se encendió, y Emma la vio pasar por la ventana. Subiendo las escaleras. Más luces, aunque le pareció que era el brillo de una vela, contra el oscuro cristal, y no el de una lámpara. Minutos después, escuchó el ligero resonar de una música. Acordes de un arpa. Suaves, románticos y algo tristes.

Por un breve segundo, divisó la silueta de Regina en una de las ventanas. Pudo ver claramente la sombra esbelta y femenina mientras se quitaba la blusa.

Más deprisa de lo normal, bebió un sorbo de whisky y apartó la mirada. Por más tentador que fuera, no podía rebajarse hasta el punto de volverse una voyeur. Sin embargo, descubrió que deseaba ardientemente un cigarro y, pidiendo disculpas mentales a su hijo, sacó el paquete del bolsillo.

El humo llenó el aire, le calmó los nervios. Emma se entregó al pacer, escuchando la música del arpa.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que entrara en casa y se fuera a dormir, con el ruido de la lluvia cayendo en el tejado y el recuerdo de los acordes del arpa flotando en la brisa nocturna.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Las calles de Storybrooke hervían de vida, era un perfecto día de sol, había un batiburrillo de personas que paseaba por la ciudad o se disponía a ir al parque de atracciones que se había instalado, los niños estaban eufóricos. A Regina le gustaban las multitudes y el ruido casi tanto como le gustaba la paz y la soledad de su jardín.

Cuando Regina pasó con su coche frente a la tienda de Zelena, se resignó con el hecho de que aquel día perfecto había atraído a una multitud de ciudadanos a las calles. Encontrar un sitio para aparcar cerca de la tienda sería imposible. En vez de frustrarse buscando sitio en la calle, entró en un aparcamiento a tres manzanas de _Wicca_.

Cuando salió para abrir el maletero, escuchó el llanto impaciente de un niño y el murmullo irritado de los cansados padres

-Si no paras ahora mismo con eso, no te llevarás nada. Estoy hablando en serio, Derek. Ya he soportado demasiado. Ahora, andando.

La respuesta del niño a aquella orden fue tirarse al suelo y transformarse en un rollito inerte en mitad del estacionamiento, mientras la madre tiraba inútilmente del brazo mojado en lágrimas. Regina se mordió el labio, conteniendo la risa, pero era obvio que los padres no veían la menor gracia en la escena. Estaban cargados de paquetes y sus expresiones eran de furia.

Derek, pensó Regina, estaba a punto de llevarse unas nalgadas, aunque era poco probable que eso lo volviera más cooperativo. El padre pasó los paquetes a la madre y apretando los labios, se agachó.

Es una cosa tan pequeña, pensó Regina. Y todos parecían tan cansados e infelices. Hizo la primera conexión con el padre, sintió amor, irritación y una sombría vergüenza. Después, con el niño, confusión, cansancio y una profunda infelicidad porque no le habían comprado un elefante de peluche que había visto en el escaparate de una tienda.

Regina cerró los ojos. La mano del padre se había levantado dispuesto a darle una buena nalgada en el culito cubierto por el pañal. El pequeño aguantó la respiración, listo a emitir un grito agudo de indignación.

De repente, el padre suspiró, dejando la mano caer al lado del cuerpo. Derek miró hacia arriba, el rostro caliente, rosado y mojado en lágrimas.

El padre se agachó y lo abrazó

-Estamos cansados, ¿verdad?

Con un sentido sollozo, Derek se acurrucó en sus brazos y recostó su cabecita en el hombro del padre.

-Sed

-Está bien, campeón- el padre llevó su mano al trasero del hijo, pero para una palmadita tranquilizadora. Le mandó una sonrisa de aliento a la esposa que tenía sus ojos llorosos -¿Por qué no vamos  a tomar un refresco? Creo que necesita una siesta.

Se marcharon, cansados, pero aliviados.

Sonriendo para sí misma, Regina abrió el maletero. Familia, pensó, no era solo alegría y diversión. La próxima vez que estuvieran a punto de enfrentarse unos a otros, ella no estaría cerca. Pero creyó que conseguirían entenderse sin su ayuda.

Se empujó el bolso hacia atrás, y comenzó a descargar las cajas que entregaría a Zelena. Había media docena, llenas se saquitos de mezclas de hierbas, frascos con esencias y cremas, almohadas rellenas de hierbas y flores y los pedidos de un mes entero, que iban desde tónicos medicinales hasta perfumes personalizados.

Regina consideró la idea de hacer dos viajes, teniendo en cuenta la distancia hasta la tienda, pero decidió que si equilibraba todo con cuidado conseguiría cargar todas las cajas de una sola vez.

Las apiló, las colocó bien y las ajustó, después consiguió cerrar el maletero con el codo. También consiguió atravesar el aparcamiento y caminar media manzana, antes de empezar a echarse ella misma la bronca.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?, se preguntó. Habría sido mejor haber hecho dos viajes cómodos que uno difícil. No era que las cajas estuvieran tan pesadas. Con cada paso, le era más difícil cargarlas y la calle estaba llena de gente. Y sus cabellos volaban por encima de sus ojos. Con una maniobra rápida y ágil, Regina consiguió esquivar a dos adolescentes que venían corriendo en su dirección.

-¿Necesita ayuda?

Irritada consigo misma y con los adolescentes, se giró. Y allí estaba Emma Swan, particularmente bonita con unos shorts y una camiseta sin tirantes, Regina intentó no reparar en sus piernas descubiertas. Subido en sus hombros, Henry reía.

-¡Estábamos en el parque, hemos tomado helado y después te vimos!

-Parece que está sobrecargada- comentó Emma

-No pesan

Ella le dio una palmadita a Henry en la pierna, y acto seguido, él se dejo caer por sus espaldas.

-Le echaremos una mano

-Está bien- Regina sabía que sería una tontería rechazar ayuda cuando la necesitaba, pero había tenido éxito en evitar a Emma durante la mayor parte de la semana. Y había conseguido, con casi idéntico éxito, evitar pensar en ella –No quiero interrumpir su paseo.

-No vamos a ninguna parte, ¿no, chico?

-Uhum, solo estamos caminando un rato. Es nuestro día libre

Regina no pudo contener una sonrisa, como tampoco contuvo el temor que surgió en sus ojos cuando se giró hacia Emma. No tenía dudas de que la estaba mirando con esas formas desconcertantes de ella. La sonrisa que se mostraba en los labios tenía menos que ver con el humor que con el desafío.

-No voy muy lejos- dijo, agarrando una caja que comenzaba a resbalarse –Puedo muy bien…

-Claro- ignorando sus objeciones, Emma le quitó las cajas de los brazos, con sus ojos fijos en los de ella -¿Para qué sirven los vecinos?

-Yo puedo llevar una- ansioso por ayudar, Henry daba saltitos al lado de las dos -¿Puedo?

-Gracias- Regina le pasó la caja más liviana al pequeño –Voy a llevar estas cosas a la tienda de mi prima, a unas dos manzanas de aquí

-¿Ya tuvo a los bebés?- preguntó Henry, cuando echaron a andar

-Aún no

-Le pregunté a mamá cómo había conseguido tener dos bebés en su barriga y ella dice que, a veces, es porque hay el doble de amor.

¿Cómo alguien podía defenderse de una mujer como aquella? Se preguntó Regina. Sus ojos se habían dulcificado cuando encontraron los de ella.

-Sí, es verdad. Parece que siempre tiene usted la respuesta correcta –murmuró Regina hacia Emma

-No siempre, pero al menos siempre intento acertar. ¿Dónde se ha escondido, Regina?

-¿Escondido?- el calor desapareció de los ojos de la morena

-Hace días que no la veo en el jardín. No me parece usted el tipo de personas que se amedrenta fácilmente

Como Henry estaba andando delante de ellas, Regina creyó mejor no contestar con una afilada respuesta.

-No sé de lo que habla, Swan. He estado trabajando la semana entera. Mucho, para ser sincera- hizo un gesto hacia las cajas –Está cargando una parte de ese trabajo ahora mismo

-¿Entonces ha sido por eso? Bien, estoy contenta por no haber llegado al extremo de llamar a su puerta fingiendo necesitar una taza de azúcar. Casi lo hago, pero pensé que sería demasiado cliché.

Regina le envió una rápida mirada

-Le agradezco su moderación

-Pues sí, debería agradecérmelo, srta. Mills

Como respuesta, Regina se limitó a apartarse un mechón del rostro y llamó a Henry.

-Vamos por este camino, para entrar por la parte de atrás. La tienda siempre está llena los sábados- le explicó a Emma –No me gusta entrar por la puerta principal e incomodar a los clientes.

-Por cierto, ¿qué vende en esa tienda?

-Ah…-Regina sonrió –Un poco de todo. Creo que encontrará las mercancías particularmente interesantes. Ya llegamos –señaló un tramo de escaleras cubierto de piedras y adornado con macetas de geranios rojos -¿Puedes abrir la puerta, Henry?

-Claro- ansioso por ver lo que habría al otro lado, Henry empujó la puerta y emitió una exclamación -¡Ah, mira mamá!- dejó la caja en el primer espacio vacío que encontró y echó a correr hasta la enorme gata blanca que se lamía encima de la mesa.

-¡Henry!- la voz de Emma fue corta y firme, e hizo que el pequeño se detuviera inmediatamente -¿Qué te he dicho de jugar con animales extraños?

-Pero mamá, es tan bonito

-Bonita- corrigió Regina mientras dejaba las cajas en una encimera –Y tu madre tiene razón. No a todos los animales les gusta jugar con niños

-¿A ella le gusta?

-A veces, a Luna no le gusta nadie- riendo, Regina acarició la cabeza de la gata –Pero si eres bien educado y le caes bien, y si después ella te da el verdadero consentimiento, todo saldrá bien- Regina envió una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Emma –Luna no va a arañarlo. Si no tiene ánimos para juegos, simplemente se aparta.

Pero, por lo que parecía, Luna estaba dispuesta a recibir atención. Caminó hasta el borde de la mesa, restregó su cabeza en las manos extendidas de Henry.

-¡Le gusto!- la sonrisa del pequeño era radiante –¡Mira mamá, le gusto!

-Sí, lo veo

-Zelena, generalmente, deja algunos refrescos aquí atrás- Regina abrió la pequeña nevera -¿Queréis algo?

-Sí, gracias- Emma no tenía sed en realidad, pero la oferta le daba un motivo para demorarse un poco más. Se apoyó en la encimera, mientras Regina cogía los vasos -¿La tienda queda al otro lado?

Viendo que señalaba hacia la puerta, Regina asintió

-Sí, solo que antes hay un almacén. Pero la mayoría de las cosas que Zelena vende son piezas únicas, así que no tiene un gran stock guardado.

Extendió una mano sobre el hombro de Regina para tocar las hojas puntiagudas de romero que estaban en la ventana

-¿También se dedica a estas cosas?

Regina intentó ignorar que sus cuerpos se tocaban. Podía sentir el olor del mar en ella, e imaginó que habría estado de nuevo con Henry en la playa.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Hierbas y esas cosas

-Sí, de cierta forma- ella se giró, sabiendo que estaban demasiado cerca, y extendió el vaso hacia ella –Tome, está frío

-Genial- aunque sabía que no sería muy justo, y probablemente muy arriesgado, Emma cogió el vaso y se quedó en el mismo sitio donde estaba. Regina tuvo que inclinar un poco la cabeza para encontrarle los ojos –Podría ser un buen hobby para mí y Henry. Quizás pudiera enseñarnos a cultivarlas.

-Es lo mismo que cuidar cualquier ser vivo- Regina necesitó un gran esfuerzo para mantener la voz firme, cuando sentía tanta dificultad en respirar –Necesitan cuidado, atención y cariño. Swan, está en medio de mi camino.

-Espero que sí- con la mirada intensa, y los ojos fijos en ella, Emma levantó la mano para acariciarle el rostro –Regina, creo que realmente necesitamos…

-Fue lo que pactamos, querida- la voz firme resonó cuando la puerta se abrió –Un descanso de quince minutos cada dos horas de trabajo

-¡Estás siendo ridícula! Por el amor de Dios, actúas como si fuera la única mujer embarazada del mundo

Exhalando un suspiró, Zelena entró en la salita del fondo. Arqueó la ceja en cuanto divisó al trío, sobre todo cuando vio la manera en que Emma acorralaba a su prima contra la encimera.

-Eres la única mujer embarazada de mi mundo- Glinda se calló de repente, pero por poco tiempo –Eh, Gina, eres exactamente la persona que necesito para convencer a Zelena de que vaya con calma. Ahora que estás aquí, puedo…- miró a la mujer que estaba al lado de ella y dio un paso hacia atrás, para focalizarla mejor -¿Emms? ¡No es posible! Emma Swan, pedazo de zor…- se interrumpió cuando Zelena le dio un codazo en las costillas. Había un muchachito observando, parado junto a la mesa. Glinda atravesó la pequeña sala para saludarla y le dio un abrazo apretado -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Entregando unos pedidos, creo- Emma sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazó con fuerza -¿Y tú?

-Intentando mantener a mi esposa en el camino correcto. Dios mío, ¿cuánto hace? ¿Cuatro años?

-Más o menos

Zelena cruzó las manos sobre la barriga

-Ya veo que os conocéis…

-Claro que sí. Emma y yo nos conocimos en un encuentro de escritores. Debe haber sido unos diez años atrás, ¿no? No la veo desde que…- desde la muerte de Ruby, recordó Glinda de repente. Y recordó también la devastación, el desespero y la incredulidad en los ojos de Emma mientras estaba de pie frente a la tumba de su esposa -¿Cómo están las cosas?

-Todo bien- comprendiendo lo que la otra sentía, Emma sonrió –Los dos estamos bien

-Genial- Glinda pasó la mano por el hombro de Emma y lo presionó, antes de girarse hacia el pequeño –Y tú eres Henry

Él abrió una enorme sonrisa, siempre interesado en conocer a gente nueva.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Glinda- ella se acercó más y se agachó. Los ojos eran idénticos a los de Emma, pero el pequeño era moreno igual que Ruby. Le ofreció la mano para un saludo formal –Es un placer volver a verte

Él rió y también la saludó

-¿Fuiste tú quién puso los bebés en la barriga de Zelena?

Glinda se quedó sin habla por un segundo

-¡Más o menos!- rió y lo cogió en brazos -¡Pero ya le he encargado a Regina que los saque de ahí! Entonces, ¿qué estáis haciendo en Storybrooke?

-Vivimos aquí- respondió Henry –Justo al lado de la casa de Gina

-¡Estás de broma!- Glinda sonrió a Emma -¿Desde cuándo?

-Hace poco más de una semana. Sabía que vivías aquí e incluso pensé en buscarte después de instalarnos. Pero nunca imaginé que estuvieras casada con la prima de mi vecina.

-¡Es un mundo pequeño y fascinante! ¿Verdad?- Zelena comentó. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la prima, consciente de que Regina no había dicho esta boca es mía desde el instante en que ellas habían entrado –Bueno, ya que nadie me va a presentar, soy Zelena

-Discúlpame- dijo Glinda, cambiando a Henry de posición en sus brazos –Siéntate, cariño

-Estoy perfectamente…

-Siéntate- esta vez fue Regina quien habló, retirando una silla para la prima

-La mayoría gana- Zelena suspiró y se sentó -¿Te está gustando Storybrooke?

-Mucho- respondió Emma, y sus ojos se giraron hacia Regina –Mucho más de lo que pensaba

-A mí siempre me gusta tener más de lo que pienso- riendo, Zelena dio una palmadita en su barriga –Tenemos que reunirnos las cuatro en breve para que me cuentes todo lo que Glinda no quiere que yo sepa

-Con mucho gusto

-Querida, sabes que mi vida es un libro abierto- Glinda besó a Zelena en la cabeza y se giró hacia Regina -¿Estas son las cosas que Zelena estaba esperando?

-Sí, está todo aquí- ansiosa para ocuparse en algo, Regina se giró hacia la pila de cajas –Yo las desempaqueto por ti. Zelena, quiero que pruebes esta nueva loción de violeta antes de ponerla a la venta, y también te he traído más champú de caracol.

-Bien, todos los que teníamos ya se han acabado- Zelena cogió la loción y abrió la tapa –El perfume es bueno- se echó una gota en el dorso de la mano y la extendió –Tiene optima textura también

-Son violetas dulces y un poco de musgo irlandés que papá me mandó –Regina alzó los ojos de la caja –Glinda, ¿por qué no les enseñas la tienda a Emma y Henry?

-Buena idea. Creo que te interesará bastante lo que tenemos- Glinda le dijo a Emma mientras la guiaba por la puerta

Emma miró por encima del hombro antes de salir

-Regina- esperó a que esta la mirase –No vas a huir

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…- Zelena se recostó en la silla y sonrió maliciosamente -¿Me quieres contar?

Con fuerza más de la necesaria, Regina rasgó la cinta adhesiva de la caja.

-¿Contar qué?

-Sobre ti y la vecina tan fabulosa, ¿de quién va a ser?

-No hay nada que contar

-Querida, te conozco. Cuando entré, estabas tan ensimismada en ella que podría haber invocado un tornado y ni te hubieras dado cuenta.

Regina se puso a desembalar los frascos.

-No seas ridícula. No invocas un tornado desde la primera vez que vimos _El mago de Oz_

-Gina- la voz de Zelena era baja y firme –Te quiero

-Lo sé. Yo también te quiero

-Nunca te pones nerviosa. Por eso lo encuentro todo fascinante, y también verte ahora así de nerviosa me preocupa.

-No estoy nerviosa-Regina chocó dos frascos de vidrio al sacarlos de la caja e hizo una mueca –Está bien, está bien. Tengo que pensar- rodeó la mesa –Ella me pone nerviosa, y sería ridículo negar que lo estoy porque me siento tan atraída por ella. Solo tengo que pensar un poco

-¿Pensar en qué?

-En cómo lidiar con todo eso. Y esto es, ella. No tengo intención de cometer otro error, sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta de que todo lo que envuelve a Emma también envuelve a Henry.

-Ah, querida, ¡estás enamorada de ella!

-¡Eso es absurdo!- demasiado tarde, Regina se dio cuenta de que su reacción había sido muy forzada para ser tomada en serio –Solo estoy agitada, es eso. Una persona no me afecta físicamente así desde…- desde nunca, pensó. Nunca antes estuvo así, ni con Robin –Desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo necesito pensar- repitió

-Gina- Zelena extendió las manos –Killian y Rose estarán de vuelta dentro de dos días. ¿Por qué no le pides que mire en tu lugar? Estoy segura de que te quedarías más tranquila si supieras.

Decidida, Regina balanceó la cabeza

-No. Ya he pensado en eso. Pero he llegado a la conclusión de que, pase lo que tenga que pasar, o cuándo tenga que pasar, quiero que estemos en igualdad de condiciones. El hecho de conocer me daría una ventaja injusta sobre ella. Y tengo el presentimiento de que esa igualdad será importante para las dos.

-Tú sabes mejor de eso que yo. Pero déjame decirte una cosa, como mujer- Zelena sonrió –Y como hechicera. Saber o no saber no hace ninguna diferencia, a partir del momento en que una persona toca tu corazón.

Regina asintió

-Entonces tengo que asegurarme de que no toque mi corazón antes de estar preparada.

**POV Emma**

-Esto es increíble- Emma decía mientras caminaba por la tienda -¡Es increíble!

-Fue exactamente lo que pensé cuando entré aquí por primera vez- Glinda cogió un bastón de cristal con una amatista en el extremo –Creo que las personas que hacen lo que nosotras hacemos se volverían locas con estas cosas.

-Escribir cuentos de hadas- Emma concordó, cogiendo el bastón antes de pasar el dedo por la espalda de bronce de un lobo –O escribir sobre ocultismo. Existe una línea muy tenue entre las dos cosas. Tu última película me dejo estremecida de miedo, incluso cuando me provocaba risas.

Glinda sonrió

-El humor en el terror

-Nadie hace eso mejor que tú- Emma miro al hijo. Henry admiraba soldaditos de plomo en miniatura que rodeaban un castillo de cristal, sobre el que se formaba un arcoíris cuando le daba la luz. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, las manitas cruzadas atrás –Jamás conseguiré salir de esta tienda con las manos vacías.

-Es hermoso, Emms- Glinda habló, imaginando, como hacía con frecuencia, cómo serían sus hijos que nacerían en breve.

-Se parece mucho a Ruby- Emma vio la interrogación y la preocupación en los ojos de la amiga –La tristeza pasa, Glinda, quieras o no quieras. Ruby fue una parte maravillosa de mi vida. Doy las gracias por cada minuto que estuve con ella- dejó el bastón en el mostrador –Ahora quiero saber cómo es que tú, la soltera más recalcitrante del mundo, acaba casándose y va a ser madre de gemelos.

-Haciendo investigaciones-Glinda sonrió y movió los talones –Quería salir de Los Ángeles, cambiar de aire, entonces me mudé para acá. Llevaba aquí poco tiempo cuando necesité hacer algunas investigaciones para un guión. Entré en esta tienda y ahí estaba ella.

Había más, evidentemente. Mucho más. Sin embargo, no sería ella quien le contara a Emma sobre el legado de los Mills. Ni aunque existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que Emma se lo creyera.

-Cuando finalmente decides dar el salto, es de los grandes.

-Tú también, esto está bastante lejos de tu casa

-Quise alejarme- dijo Emma sonriendo –Solo pensé que un cambio sería bueno para los dos.

-¿Vecina de Gina, eh?- Glinda estrechó los ojos -¿La casa de madera, con ventanas grandes y un porche?

-Esa misma

-Gran elección- Glinda miró de nuevo a Henry. Caminaba por la tienda, miraba los objetos, pero acababa volviendo a los soldaditos de plomo. En ningún momento le pidió a la madre que los comprase y eso volvía más eficiente la expresión de deseo en sus ojos –Si no le compras los soldaditos y el castillo, se los compro yo.

 

Cuando Regina entró en la tienda para guardar algunas cosas en los estantes, no solo vio el castillo y los soldaditos siendo empaquetados, sino también el bastón de cristal, una escultura de un hada alada a la que ella misma había estado echándole el ojo, un receptor solar con forma de unicornio, una pitonisa que agarraba una bola de cristal y una piedra de agua del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

-Somos débiles- dijo Emma con una sonrisa rápida y traviesa, cuando Regina arqueó una ceja –No tenemos la menor fuerza de voluntad.

-Pero tiene un gusto excelente- ella pasó el dedo por las alas del hada –Es bonita, ¿no cree?

-Una de las más hermosas que he visto. Pensé en ponerla en mi escritorio, para que me traiga inspiración

-Buena idea- Regina se inclinó sobre un compartimento que contenía piedras sueltas –Malaquita, para que piense con claridad- sus dedos hurgaban entre las piedras, tocando, rechazando, seleccionando –Sodalita para despejar la mente, piedra lunar para la sensibilidad. Y la amatista, por supuesto, para la intuición.

-Por supuesto

Regina ignoró la ironía.

-Un cristal para atraer todas las cosas buenas- inclinó la cabeza, la observó –Henry me dijo que está intentando dejar de fumar

Emma se encogió de hombros

-Estoy rebajando el consumo

Regina le entregó el cristal

-Quédesela. Invita la casa

Cuando ella se giró, llevándose los frascos de colores, Emma cogió el cristal y lo frotó entre los dedos. Mal no le haría.

 

Emma no creía en cristales mágicos ni en el poder der las piedras, aunque pensó que sería una buena trama para un libro. También tenía que admitir que quedaban bonitos en aquel plato de vidrio en donde los había puestos, y usaba como pisapapeles.

A fin de cuentas, aquella tarde le había traído bastantes alegrías. Ella y Henry se habían divertido mucho, andando en el tiovivo del parque, jugando a la consola y paseando por la ciudad. El hecho de haberse encontrado con Regina había sido la guinda del pastel, pensó mientras jugueteaba con la sedosa piedra de luna. Y haberse reencontrado con Glinda, saber que vivía cerca, fue genial.

Emma echaba de menos la compañía de una amiga con la que conversar. Era curioso no haberse percatado de eso hasta ese momento, con toda la agitación de los últimos meses, planeando y ejecutando la mudanza, acostumbrándose a la casa nueva y a la nueva situación. Y Glinda, aunque su amistad se hubiera desarrollado a través de mensajes y llamadas durante todos aquellos años, era la compañía que Emma prefería. Relajada, leal, llena de imaginación.

Y sería interesante poder darle algunos consejos maternales a Glinda, cuando los gemelos nacieran.

Pues sí, pensaba mientras alzaba la piedra de luna, viendo cómo brillaba bajo la luz de la luna que penetraba por la ventana del despacho, era un mundo pequeño y fascinante.

Una de sus más antiguas amigas casada con la prima de su vecina. Sin duda, a partir de ahora, sería difícil que Regina siguiera evitándola.

Y no importaba lo que ella dijera, era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Emma tenía un fuerte presentimiento, y lo encontraba gracioso, ponía nerviosa a aquella morena.

Casi se había olvidado de cómo abordar a una mujer que reaccionaba con leves rubores, mirada confusa y rápidas palpitaciones. Casi todas las mujeres con las que había salido en los últimos años habían sido modernas y sofisticadas, y no ofrecían peligro, pensó con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. Le gustaba la compañía de ellas, y nunca había perdido el placer básico por la compañía femenina. Sin embargo no había ningún misterio, ningún encanto, ninguna ilusión.

Emma pensaba que seguía siendo el tipo de mujer que se sentía atraída por mujeres a la antigua usanza. De las que van con rosas y luz de luna, pensó, riendo consigo misma. Entonces, la divisó, y la risa murió en su garganta.

Regina estaba en el jardín, caminando, casi deslizándose bajo la luz plateada, seguida por el gato gris que entraba y salía de las sombras. Sus cabellos estaban sueltos, los mechones negros se esparcían por sus hombros, llevaba un vestido azul claro, suelto. Llevaba una cesta y Emma creyó oírla cantar, mientras cortaba las flores y las metía en la cesta.

**POV Regina**

Entonaba un cántico antiguo, que había sido transmitido de generación en generación. Era más de media noche, y Regina pensó que estaba sola y sin ser observada. La primera noche de luna llena, en otoño, era el tiempo de recolectar, como la primera noche de luna llena de la primavera era el tiempo de sembrar. Ya había formado el círculo, purificando el área.

Dejaba las flores y las hierbas en la cesta tan delicadamente como si fuera un niño.

Había magia en sus ojos. Y en su sangre.

-Bajo la luna, a través de las sombras y de la luz, estas plantas escojo por el tacto, por la vista. Un encantamiento para tejer, fortalecer y libertar. Como yo misma, al polvo retornarás.

Recogió betónicas y heliotropos, arrancó raíces de mandrágora y seleccionó las hierbas de Santa María y abeto balsámico. Rosas rojas para la fuerza y tomillo para la sabiduría. La cesta se hacía pesada y olorosa.

-Esta noche recoger, mañana sembrar. Recoger solo lo que he ayudado a crecer. Recordando siempre cuál es el comienzo. Para servir, para curar y no causar ningún mal.

Mientras profería el encantamiento, Regina bajó el rostro hacia las flores, hundiéndose en la melodía madura del perfume.

-Estaba pensando en si era usted real.

Ella levantó la cabeza rápidamente y la vio, apenas un poco más que una sombra junto a las flores. Entonces la silueta entró en su jardín, y se transformó en una mujer.

El corazón que se había disparado en su pecho fue poco a poco calmándose.

-Me ha asustado

-Discúlpeme- debía ser la luz de luna, pensó Emma, que la hacía aparecer tan…encantada –Estaba trabajando y miré por la ventana. Y la vi. Es un poco tarde para recoger flores.

-La luz de la luna está intensa- Regina sonrió. Emma no vería nada que no pudiese ver –Creo que debería saber que cualquier cosa recogida bajo la luna llena posee una magia especial.

-¿Tiene rapónchigo?

La referencia a Rapunzel hizo reír a Regina

-Pues sí, sí tengo. Ningún jardín mágico está completo sin esta hierba. Puedo prepararle una poción con ella si quiere.

-Raramente digo que no a la magia

La brisa hizo volar los cabellos de Regina. Entregándose al momento, Emma se acercó, extendió la mano y los tocó. Vio la sonrisa desparecer de los ojos de ella, siendo sustituida por un brillo que hizo su sangre correr más rápido.

-Debería volver a casa. Henry está solo.

-Está durmiendo- Emma se acercó más, como si el mechón de cabellos que había enredado en su dedo fuera un cordón, a través del cual ella la atraía. Estaba dentro del círculo, ahora, dentro de la magia que ella había invocado –Las ventanas están abiertas, si me llama lo puedo escuchar.

-Es tarde- Regina agarró la cesta con tanta fuerza que el mimbre se enterró en su mano –Necesito…

Delicadamente, Emma cogió la cesta y la dejó en el suelo.

-Yo también necesito- le apartó los cabellos del rostro, suavemente –Lo necesito mucho

Mientras sus labios se movían en dirección a los de ella, Regina se estremeció e intentó, por última vez, mantener el control.

-Emma, si comenzamos algo así todo se complicará, para las dos.

-Quizás esté cansada de cosas sencillas- Emma giró la cabeza, solo un poco, y sus labios encontraron la cabeza de Regina –Estoy sorprendida de que no sepas que, cuando una mujer encuentra a otra recogiendo flores bajo la luna llena, no tiene otra elección que besarla.

Regina se sintió derretir. Su cuerpo se volvió mantequilla cuando se acurrucó en sus brazos.

-Entonces ella no tiene otra elección sino besarla también

Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, ella le ofreció los labios. Emma pensó que los tomaría con delicadeza. La noche invitaba a ello, con la brisa perfumada y la música soñadora del mar contra las rocas. La mujer en sus brazos y su fino vestido de seda proporcionaban frescor a su piel caliente.

Pero ella sintió hundirse en aquellos labios suaves y carnosos, mientras el perfume de ella la envolvía seductoramente. La abrazó con fuerza y se hundió.

Desesperada al momento, hambrienta. Ningún pensamiento racional podría abrir camino entre el revuelto de sensaciones que Regina le provocaba. Una flecha aguda de deseo la atravesó, haciéndola gemir en mitad del beso ante la anticipación del placer.

Dolor. Emma sentía el dolor de un centenar de espinas por todo el cuerpo. Aún así, no conseguía apartarse de ella, no podía evitar que sus labios quisieran devorarla más y más. Tenía miedo, un miedo aterrador de que Regina pudiera desaparecer en el aire si la soltaba y de nunca, nunca más sentirse así otra vez.

Regina no podía aliviar los dolores de Emma. Parte de ella quería acariciarla y prometerle que todo estaría bien para las dos. Pero no podía. Emma la devastaba. Ya fuera por sus propias necesidades arrebatadoras, por el eco del deseo de ella penetrándola o por una mezcla de ambos, el resultado era una completa ausencia de fuerza de voluntad.

Ella había sabido, sí, había sabido que aquel primer encuentro sería fuerte y salvaje. Y lo había ansiado, tanto como lo temía. Ahora, estaba más allá del miedo. Al igual que Emma, consideraba que la mezcla de dolor y placer era irresistible.

Sus manos temblorosas se deslizaban por su rostro, por los largos cabellos rubios, prendiéndose en ellos. Su cuerpo, trémulo de deseo, se presionaba contra el de Emma. Cuando murmuró su nombre, estaba jadeante.

Pero Emma lo escuchó, lo escuchó a través de la sangre que latía en su cerebro, escuchó el sonido suave, trémulo. Regina estaba temblando, ¿o sería ella? La incertidumbre sobre quién estaba más aturdida hizo que Emma se apartara, lenta, cuidadosamente.

Pero la mantuvo en sus brazos, los ojos fijos en los de ella. Bajo la luz de la luna, Regina se contemplo ahí, presa en aquel mar verde. Presa dentro de ella.

-Emma…

-Aún no- Emma necesitaba un momento para recuperarse. ¡Dios, casi la había tragado entera! –Aún no- conteniéndose al máximo, besó sus ojos, mejillas y la nariz antes de tocar de nuevo sus labios, en un beso largo y calmo, que destruyó todo lo que quedaba de las defensas de Regina –No quería hacerte daño

-No me has hecho daño. Me has dejado aturdida.

-Pensé que estaba lista para esto- Emma deslizó las manos por sus hombros, antes de soltarla –Pero no sé si alguien lo estaría –por no saber lo que pasaría si volvía a tocarla, metió sus manos en los bolsillos –Quizás sea la luna, quizás solo seas tú. Tengo que ser sincera, Regina, no sé muy bien cómo lidiar con esto.

-Bien…- ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, apretándolos con fuerza –Entonces somos dos

-Si no fuera por Henry, no entraría en aquella casa sola esta noche. Y no suelo bromear cuando se trata de intimidad.

Ahora más controlada, Regina concordó

-Si no fuera por Henry, quizás te pidiese que te quedaras conmigo esta noche- respiró hondo –Serías mi primera mujer

-La primera…-sus manos quedaron inmóviles. Ahora, sentía un mezcla de miedo y de una increíble excitación al pensar en ello –Ay, Dios mío…

Regina arqueó una ceja

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es que…- sin saber qué decir, Emma se pasó las manos por los cabellos. Interesante, tenía que controlarse, marcharse sola –Bueno, no me imaginaba eso…Pensé que ya habías estado antes con una mujer

-Bueno, de una forma tan íntima nunca he estado- se agachó para coger la cesta –De cualquier forma, creo que las dos debemos pensar bien en lo que vamos a hacer- Regina sonrió, o por lo menos lo intentó –Y es muy difícil pensar con claridad después de media noche, cuando hay luna llena y las flores están maduras. Es mejor decirnos buenas noches, Swan.

-Gina- ella le tocó el brazo, pero no la agarró –Nada sucederá antes de que estés lista

Regina balanceó la cabeza.

-Va a suceder, sí. Sin embargo, solo sucederá aquello que tenga que suceder

Con el vestido revoloteando a su alrededor, Regina entró en su casa.


	6. Capítulo 5

**POV Emma**

El sueño había tardado en llegar. Pero en lugar de dar vueltas de un lado para otro, Emma se había quedado inmóvil, mirando hacia el techo. Y veía cómo la luna se transformaba en aquella oscuridad total que antecede al amanecer.

Ahora, con la luz entrando en luminosas franjas y posándose sobre la cama, estaba de bruces, toda esparramada y durmiendo profundamente. En el sueño que fluctuaba en su mente, Regina y ella estaban desnudas, una en los brazos de otra, en un cuarto iluminado por altas y finas velas que ardían en un brillo oscilante, sentía el perfume de las velas, el suave aroma a vainilla, el misticismo del jazmín. Y el perfume de Regina, tranquilamente sensual, siempre presente. Las dos se encontraban en una cama inmensa, cubiertas por cascadas de satén blanco.

Regina sonrió. Los cabellos brillaban. Los ojos como siempre mostraban un misterio que desvelar. Cuando Emma se colocó encima de la morena, ambas suspiraron al sentir el toque de sus cuerpos como si estuvieran en las nubes. Los acordes de un arpa llenaron el lugar, románticos como lágrimas y un susurro que más parecía la respiración de las nubes.

Emma pasó sus brazos alrededor antes de agacharse para besarla y ambas fluctuaron como espíritus de algún cuento, unidas por el deseo, por el conocimiento y por la dulzura insoportable de aquel dulce y largo beso. Los labios de la morena se movieron bajo los suyos, mientras Regina murmuraba…

-¡Mamá!

Emma se despertó de repente cuando su hijo aterrizó con un golpe en su espalda. Sus gemidos incomprensibles hicieron que él riese y se agachase para besarle el rostro lleno de babas.

-¡Mamá, despierta! ¡He hecho el desayuno!

-Desayuno- ella se hundió en la almohada, luchando para aclarar su mente y apartar el sueño de su sistema -¿Qué hora es?

-La manecilla pequeña está en el diez y la grande en el tres. He hecho tostadas con canela y he servido el jugo de naranjas en los vasos.

Ella gimió de nuevo y giró su cuerpo, observando a Henry con los ojos ardiendo. Él desprendía luz al igual que un rayo de sol, con sus pantalones cortos y una camiseta de Batman. Hasta sus cabellos están peinados.

-¿Hace tiempo que despertaste?

-Horas y horas y horas. Dejé salir a Max y le di la comida. Después me vestí solo, me cepillé los dientes y me quedé viendo dibujos. Entonces me dio hambre, y fui a hacer el desayuno.

-Has estado bastante ocupado, chico

-Hu-hum. Y me quedé quieto también, para no despertarte temprano en tu día de dormir hasta tarde.

-Sí, has estado bien quietito-Emma se sentó en la cama y despeinó los cabellos del niño –Creo que te mereces un premio.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué premio?

-¿Qué tal unas cosquillas en la barriga?- Emma rodó con él por la cama, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga mientras Henry reía y gritaba. Pero lo dejó ganar fingiendo cansancio y dándose por vencida cuando él la tiró boca abajo y se sentó en su espalda –Eres demasiado fuerte para mí

-Es porque me como toda mi verdura. Y tú no.

-Como un poco

-No comes nada

-Cuando tengas veintisiete años, tampoco vas a tener que comerte las coles de Bruselas.

-Me gustan las coles de Bruselas

Emma sonrió

-Solo porque yo las preparo muy bien. Soy una buena cocinera. Pero mi madre no sabía cocinar muy bien.

-Ella ahora ni cocina, ella y el abuelo siempre salen a comer fuera.

-Eso es porque el abuelo no es ningún tonto

-Dijiste que hoy podríamos llamar a los abuelos y a Nany. ¿Llamamos?

-Sí, claro, y después desayunamos- ella se giró, observándolo -¿Los echas de menos, mi amor?

-Sí, un poco, es algo raro que no estén aquí. ¿Van a venir a visitarnos?

-Claro que sí- la culpa, que era inherente a la maternidad, la golpeó de lleno -¿Preferirías que estuviéramos en Boston?

-¡De ninguna manera!- desorbitó los ojos –Allí no había playa, ni focas ni nada, ni una vecina como Regina. ¡Este es el mejor lugar del mundo!

-A mí también me gusta- Emma se sentó y le dio un beso en la cabeza –Ahora, muchachito, déjame que me vista

-¿Vas a bajar rápido para desayunar?- preguntó, resbalando hacia el suelo.

-Por supuesto. Tengo tanta hambre que soy capaz de comerme una pila enorme de tostadas con canela.

Riendo, él echó a correr hacia la puerta.

-Entonces voy a hacer más ahora mismo

Sabiendo que Henry se tomaría su comentario al pie de la letra y acabaría con un paquete entero de pan de molde, Emma se bañó rápidamente, se puso unos pitillos vaqueros, una camiseta negra y optó por dejar los cabellos sueltos sobre sus hombros.

Intentó no pensar mucho en el sueño que había tenido. Al final, era muy fácil de interpretar. Ella quería a Regina allí, no era ninguna novedad.

Encontró a Henry en la cocina, muy ocupado poniéndole mantequilla a una tostada. Había un plato lleno de ellas, la mayoría quemadas. El olor a canela se esparcía por la casa entera.

Emma hizo chocolate caliente también con canela antes de probar un pedazo de tostada. Estaba fría, dura y con una capa gruesa de azúcar y canela. Era evidente que Henry había heredado los “talentos” culinarios de Ruby.

-Está bueno- dijo ella, tragando valientemente –Es lo que más me gusta comer las mañanas de domingo

-¿Puedo darle un poco a Max?

Emma miró de nuevo la pila de tostadas, después al cachorro, cuya lengua colgaba hacia fuera. Con algo de suerte, podría compartir la mitad de aquel desayuno dominical con el perro.

-Creo que sí- se agachó, Emma extendió la segunda rebanada lo bastante cerca para que Max olisquease -¡Prueba!- ordenó con la voz firme y directa que sugerían los libros de adiestramiento.

Max siguió con la lengua colgando y meneando la cola.

-¡Max, prueba!- le dio un empujoncito en el culo. Max se echó en el suelo, pero enseguida se giró y se puso de nuevo en pie, saltando hacia ella –Olvídalo

Emma sacó la tostada fuera del alcance del cachorro y repitió el mandato. Tras cinco frustrantes minutos, durante los cuales ella había intentado no recordar lo fácil que había sido con Regina, consiguió que el cachorro obedeciese. Max se tragó la tostada azucarada, satisfecho consigo mismo.

-¡Se ha sentado, mamá!

-Más o menos-Emma se levantó para coger más chocolate –Vamos a llevarlo afuera y darle una clase de verdad.

-Está bien- Henry masticó la tostada alegremente –Quizás la visita de Regina ya se haya ido y pueda ayudarnos.

-¿Visita?- preguntó Emma, cogiendo una taza del armario

-Vi a Regina fuera con un hombre. Lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, le dio un beso y todo.

-Ella…- Emma derramó la canela en la encimera

-¡Mano tonta!- Henry exclamó riendo

-Ya…- Emma se mantuvo de espaldas a él mientras giraba la taza y cogía más chocolate caliente –Ahnn…¿cómo era ese hombre?- creyó que su tono de voz era lo suficientemente relajado, por lo menos para engañar a un pequeño de seis años.

-Era alto, de cabellos negros. Estaban riendo y dados de la mano. Quizás sea su novio.

-Novio- repitió Emma entre dientes

-¿Qué ocurre, mamá?

-Nada. Está muy caliente- dados de la mano, pensó. Besándose. Tenía que echarle un vistazo a ese tipo -¿Por qué no vamos al porche, amor? A ver si Max vuelve a sentarse otra vez.

-Ok- Henry cogió el plato de tostadas –Me gusta comer fuera. Está bien

-Sí, está bien- Emma no se sentó al llegar al porche, pero se apoyó en el graderío de madera, con la taza en la mano.

No vio a nadie en el jardín de al lado, y eso era peor. Ahora podría imaginarse lo que Regina y el novio alto y moreno estaban haciendo allí dentro. Solos.

Se comió tres tostadas más, tragándolas con ayuda del chocolate, mientras pensaba en lo que le iba a decir a la srta. Regina Mills la próxima vez que la viera.

Si pensaba que podría besarla de la manera en que lo había hecho la noche anterior hasta el punto de casi hacerla estallar, y a la mañana siguiente entretenerse con un tipo cualquiera, estaba muy equivocada.

Iría a aclararlo todo, decirle lo que pensaba de aquello. Y cuando acabara, iba a…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Regina apareció en la puerta de la cocina, llamando a alguien por encima del hombro.

-¡Gina!- Henry se levantó del banco de un salto, haciendo señas y gritando -¡Gina! ¡Hola!

Mientras Emma observaba con los ojos apretados, Regina se giró hacia ellos. Le pareció que dudaba en devolverle el saludo, y su sonrisa estaba algo contenida.

Pues claro, pensó Emma mientras se tomaba otro sorbo del chocolate. Cualquiera se pondría nervioso con un tipo extraño dentro de casa.

-¿Le puedo contar lo que ha hecho Max? ¿Puedo?

-Eh…- la sonrisa de la rubia se ensombreció cuando dejó la taza en el parapeto de madera –Sí, puedes

Tras coger algunas rebanadas de tostadas, Henry bajó corriendo los escalones, mientras gritaba al perro para que lo siguiera y para que Regina lo esperara.

Emma también esperó hasta divisar al hombre que salía de la casa para reunirse con Regina. Era alto. Echó sus hombros hacia atrás, poniéndose derecha. Los cabellos del tipo eran muy negros y cortos, y tenía sombra de barba.

Estaba bronceado, era delgado, guapo y elegante. Y Emma soltó el aire entre los dientes cerrados cuando el desconocido pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Regina, en un gesto que indicaba intimidad.

“Bien, eso lo veremos”, Emma pensó mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras “Es lo que veremos ahora mismo”

Cuando llegó cerca de las rosas, Henry ya estaba hablando al cien por minuto sobre Max, y Regina estaba riendo, con el brazo alrededor de la cintura del tipo.

-Yo también obedecería si alguien me ofreciera una tostada con canela- dijo el hombre, guiñándole un ojo a Regina

-Obedecerías si alguien te ofreciera cualquier cosa de comer- Regina le dio un rápido abrazo, antes de reparar en la presencia de Emma junto a las rosas –Ah…- sería inútil maldecir el rubor que le subió al rostro –Buenos días

-¿Qué tal?- Emma balanceó la cabeza lentamente. Entonces sus ojos se movieron desconfiados hacia el hombre a su lado –No pretendíamos molestarte cuando estás con…visitas.

-No, todo bien, yo…- Regina se interrumpió, confusa y desconcertada ante la tensión que planeaba en el aire –Killian, está es Emma Swan, madre de Henry. Emma, este es Killian Jones Mills, mi primo.

-¿Primo?- repitió Emma, y Killian ni se molestó en disimular la sonrisa que se abrió en su rostro.

-Menos mal que has hecho rápido las presentaciones, Gina- dijo él –Me gusta mi nariz exactamente como está –Extendió la mano –Un placer. Regina me estaba contando exactamente sobre los nuevos vecinos.

-Él es quien tiene caballos, mamá

-Recuerdo- Emma encontró el apretón de mano de Killian firme y fuerte. Quizás hasta lo hubiera apreciado, si no fuera por el brillo de diversión que percibió en sus ojos -¿Se ha casado hace poco, verdad?

-Sí, de hecho mi…- se giró al escuchar la puerta de la cocina golpeando –Ah, aquí está. ¡La luz de  mi vida!

Una mujer bajita y delgada, llevando un mono y de cabellos rubios sueltos, se acercó con las botas llenas de polvo.

-No comiences con esas tonterías, Jones.

-Mi novia vergonzosa- Era obvio que se divertían el uno con el otro. Killian cogió la mano de su esposa y la besó –Estos son los vecinos de Regina, Emma y Henry Swan. Mi esposa y único amor, Olivia Rose McIver- presentó.

-Solo Rose- se apresuró en corregir –Jones es el único que tiene el valor de llamarme Olivia. Es una hermosa casa- añadió, haciendo un gesto en la dirección de la construcción vecina.

-Parece que la sra. Swan escribe cuentos de hadas, libros de fantasía, del mismo estilo que la tía Amy

-¿De verdad? Vaya, eso es interesante –Rose le sonrió a Henry –Apuesto a que te encanta

-Ella escribe las historias más bonitas del mundo. Y este es Max. Le hemos enseñado a sentarse. ¿Puedo ver tus caballos?

-Pues claro que sí- Rose se arrodilló para acariciar al cachorro.

Mientras Rose iniciaba  una conversación con Henry sobre caballos y perros, Killian miró a Emma

-Sí, tiene una hermosa casa- dijo. En realidad, él mismo ya había estado pensando en comprarla. Un brillo de humor surgió de nuevo en sus ojos –Y está muy bien situada.

-Nos gusta- Emma decidió que sería una tontería fingir que no había entendido la insinuación de Killian –Nos gusta mucho- en un gesto estudiado, pasó el dedo por el rostro de Regina –Estás un poco pálida esta mañana, Regina

-Estoy bien

No fue fácil mantener la voz firme, pero Regina sabía muy bien lo fácil que le sería a Killian ver lo que estaba pasando. Ya hasta podía sentir la sutil intromisión de él, y tenía la certeza de que también estaba metiendo la nariz mental en la mente de Emma.

-Si me permites- añadió –tengo que recoger algunas hojas de espino para Killian

-¿No recogiste esas hierbas anoche?

Regina la encaró fijamente

-Tengo otros usos para aquellas hierbas

-Bueno, vamos a dejarlos solos. Ven, Henry- Emma cogió la mano del hijo –Un placer en conocerlos a los dos. Nos vemos más tarde, Regina

Killian tuvo la sensibilidad de esperar a que Emma estuviera fuera del alcance de su voz.

-Vaya, vaya…Me voy por dos semanas, y mira el follón en que te has metido, prima

-No seas ridículo- Regina le dio la espalda y echó a andar hacia los maceteros de hierbas –No me he metido en follón alguno.

-Querida mía, tu vecina de buen ver estaba a punto de saltarme al cuello, hasta el momento en que me presentaste como tu primo.

-Yo te habría defendido- dijo Rose solemnemente

-Mi heroína…

-Además- Rose continuó –he tenido la impresión de que estaba más dispuesta a agarrar a Regina por los pelos que atacarte a ti.

-Estáis siendo absurdos- Regina cortó las hojas sin mirar hacia arriba –Swan es una mujer muy gentil y educada.

-Estoy seguro de que sí- murmuró Killian –Pero, una cosa es verdad, creyó que yo había invadido su territorio.

-¡Ah, sé humilde!- Rose le dio un codazo en las costillas

-Los hechos son los hechos, mi querida Olivia Rose. Invadí su territorio. ¡O es lo que ella pensó! Pero está claro que yo no le daría tanto valor si ella no hiciera tanto esfuerzo para defenderlo.

-Está claro- dijo Rose, irónica

-Dime, Gina, ¿hasta qué punto estás metida en esto?

-No es de tu incumbencia, Killian- Regina se enderezó, cogiendo en un puño los haces de hierba –Y muchas gracias por haberte mantenido fuera, primo- dijo con ironía –Sentí bastante bien que estabas espiando.

-Y por eso me bloqueaste. Tu vecina no obtuvo tanto éxito.

-Eso es falta de educación, es muy grosera la manera en que espías a la gente con un parpadeo de ojos.

-Le gusta exhibirse- dijo Rose, solidaria

-¡Qué injusticia!- fingió estar ofendido, Killian balanceó la cabeza –Yo no espío con un parpadeo. Siempre tengo un excelente motivo para hacerlo. En este caso, siendo tu único pariente del sexo masculino en este país, siento que estoy en la obligación de investigar los hechos y las personas envueltas en ellos.

Rose se limitó a hacer una mueca, mientras Regina sacaba pecho como un gallo.

-¿De verdad?- con los ojos como espadas, Regina apretó el dedo en el pecho de Killian –Entonces déjame aclararte una cosa. Que sea mujer no significa que necesite protección, ni orientación o cualquier cosa de un hombre, sea pariente o no. Cuido de mí misma hace treinta y un años.

-Vas a cumplir treinta y uno el año que viene- añadió Killan, solícito

-Y puedo continuar haciéndolo sola. Lo que hay entre Emma y yo…

-¡Ajá!- Killian alzó un dedo, en triunfo –Entonces hay algo entre vosotras

-¡Vete al infierno, Killian!

-Solo me habla así cuando sabe que está en un callejón sin salida- le dijo Killian a Rose

-Cuidado, o elaboraré una poción para que Rose te la eche en la sopa que te dejará las cuerda vocales congeladas por una semana.

-¿De verdad?- interesada ante la idea, Rose inclinó la cabeza -¿De verdad puedas prepararla?

-Estaría muy bien para ti teniendo en cuenta que soy yo el que cocina- Killian pinchó. Después dio un paso hacia delante y abrazó a la prima –Venga, Gina, no te enfades. Tengo que preocuparme por ti. Es mi función.

-No hay nada de lo que preocuparse- Pero Regina ya se estaba ablandando

-¿Estás enamorada de ella?

Se puso tensa al instante

-¡Joder Killian, la conozco hace una semana!

-¿Y qué diferencia hay?- le mandó una mirada demorada a Rose, por encima del hombro de la prima –yo tardé menos tiempo que ese en darme cuenta de que el motivo de que Rose me irritara tanto era que estaba loco por ella. Ella tardó un poco más en entender que me amaba perdidamente. Pero Rose es de cabeza dura.

-Me voy a llevar esa poción, Gina

Ignorando la amenaza, él dio un paso atrás, y miró a la prima de frente.

-Pregunto porque, definitivamente, Emma Swan nutre por ti algo más que una simple amistad de vecina. En realidad, ella…

-Basta, Killian. Sea lo que sea lo que hayas desenterrado de su mente, guárdatelo para ti. Hablo en serio- añadió Regina, antes de que él pudiera  continuar –Prefiero hacer las cosas a mi manera.

-Ya que insistes- dijo él, suspirando

-Insisto, sí. Ahora toma tus esporas, ve a casa y pórtate como un recién casado.

-Esa es la mejor idea que he escuchado hoy- aferrándose al brazo del marido con firmeza, Rose  lo atrajo hacia ella –Déjala en paz, Jones. Gina es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sus propios asuntos.

-Pero, dependiendo del asunto, debería saber que…

-Fuera de aquí- conteniendo la risa, Regina le dio un empujón –Fuera de mi jardín ahora mismo. Tengo más cosas que hacer. Si necesito un vidente, te llamo.

Killian se rindió y le dio un beso

-Llámame- una nueva sonrisa surgió en sus labios cuando se apartaba de brazos de su esposa –Creo que vamos a pasar a ver a Zel y Glinda

-Por mí bien- Rose lanzó una última mirada por encima del hombro –Me gustaría escuchar qué tienen que decir sobre esta Emma Swan

Killian rió y la apretó contra él.

-Eres la mujer de mi vida

-No lo soy, no- ella le dio un sonoro beso –La tuya es enteramente mía

 

En los días que se sucedieron, Regina se dedicó a trabajar dentro de la casa. No es que estuviera evitando a Emma, al menos, no mucho. Sencillamente tenía mucho que hacer. Sus stocks de medicamentos habían llegado a unos niveles lamentablemente bajos. Aquel mismo día, había recibido una llamada de una de sus clientes en Nueva York a quien se le había acabado el elixir para el reumatismo. Regina tenía apenas el suficiente para mandarle, pero eso significaba que tenía que preparar más, lo más rápido posible. En aquel momento estaba elaborando una mezcla de prímula y agripalma, que hervía en un caldero en el fuego.

En una estancia contigua a la cocina, separada por una ancha puerta en arco, Regina preparaba los destiladores, los condensadores, quemadores y tubos de ensayo, junto con los frascos, vasijas de plata y velas, todo dispuesto para el trabajo del día. Para un ojo inexperto, el sitio se asemejaba a un pequeño laboratorio de química. Pero había una marcada diferencia  entre la química y la alquimia. En la alquimia había un ritual que había que seguir y la utilización meticulosa del tiempo astrológico.

Todas las flores, hierbas y raíces que había recolectado bajo la luna llena habían sido cuidadosamente lavadas en el rocío de la mañana. Otras, cogidas en las diferentes fases de la luna, ya había sido preparadas para usos específicos.

Tenía que destilar néctar de amapola, secar hisopo para que sirviera de jarabe para la tos. Necesitaba esencia de esclarea para un perfume exclusivo y aprovecharía para mezclarla con camomila para ayudar a la digestión. Tenía que terminar las infusiones, las cocciones y preparar los óleos e inciensos.

Tenía mucho que hacer, pensó Regina, sobre todo cuando tenía que aprovechar la magia de las flores recolectadas en la luna llena. Le gustaba su trabajo, sentir los aromas que inundaban la cocina y el laboratorio, ver los graciosos pétalos rosados de las flores del orégano, el púrpura de las dedaleras, el toque anaranjado de las sencillas margaritas de campo.

Todas eran hermosas, y Regina jamás se resistía al placer de colocarlas en jarrones y distribuirlas por toda la casa. Estaba experimentando una dilución de genciana, y haciendo una mueca ante el gusto amargo, cuando Emma Swan llamó a la puerta de la cocina.

-Esta vez sí necesito azúcar- dijo ella, con una sonrisa rápida y hermosa –Soy la madre de la clase de esta semana y tengo que hacer tres docenas de biscochos para mañana.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, Regina la analizó.

-¿Por qué no compras los bizcoches hechos?

-¿Qué madre de clase digna de ese nombre serviría bizcochos comparados para niños de primero? Una taza bastará

La imagen de Emma amasando bizcochos la hizo reír.

-Entra. Solo déjame que termine esto.

-Huele muy bien aquí dentro- Emma se agachó para espiar lo que había en los cazos que estaban al fuego -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡No!- gritó en el instante en que la rubia estaba a punto de meter el dedo en un cazo de cristal oscuro que se estaba enfriando en la encimera –Eso es belladona. Extremadamente prohibido para uso interno.

-Belladona- Emma frunció la frente -¿Estás preparando veneno?

-Estoy haciendo una loción, un analgésico para la neuralgia y el reumatismo. Y no es veneno si se prepara y administra adecuadamente. Es un sedante.

Aún intrigada, Emma miró en la estancia de al lado, con todo el equipo y los brebajes hirviendo.

-¿No necesitas tener un permiso, o algo así, para hacer estas cosas?

-Tengo un título en farmacología si eso te deja más tranquila- Regina apartó su mano de uno de los tarros –Y esto no es para aficionados

-¿Tienes algo para el insomnio…aparte de la belladona? Sin querer ofender

Inmediatamente se preocupó

-¿Tienes problemas para dormir? ¿Tienes fiebre?- alzó la mano hacia la cabeza de ella, después se inmovilizó cuando Emma la agarró por la muñeca.

-Sí, a las dos preguntas. Y tú eres la causa y la cura- Emma se llevó su mano a los labios –Soy una mujer con deseos, Regina. No consigo dejar de pensar en ti- giró su mano, y presionó sus labios en el pulso de la morena, sintiendo el palpitar acelerado de su corazón –Y no consigo dejar de desearte.

-Lamento haber perturbado tus noches

Emma arqueó una ceja

-¿Lo lamentas de verdad?

Regina no pudo contener una sonrisa

-Al menos lo estoy intentando. Es difícil no sentirse lisonjeada ante la idea de que te quedas despierta pensando en mí. Y es difícil saber qué hacer- Regina se giró para apagar el fuego –Yo también me he sentido algo agitada.

Ella cerró los ojos cuando sus manos se deslizaron por los hombros.

-Haz el amor conmigo, Gina- Emma rozó su cuello con un beso –Te juro que no te haré daño

No a propósito, pensó ella. Nunca. Tenía tanto deseo. Sin embargo, ¿no se harían mutuamente daño si ella se entregaba a lo que quería, a lo que necesitaba de ella y le ocultase aquella parte de sí misma que la convertía en  lo que era?

-Es un gran paso para mí, Emma

-Para mí también- con delicadeza, hizo que la mirara a los ojos – Nunca he tenido a nadie desde que Ruby murió. En los últimos dos años me he acostado con una o dos mujeres, pero nada que significara algo más allá de llenar un vacío físico. Con ninguna de ellas deseé pasar mi tiempo, conversar, sencillamente estar a su lado. Me gustas mucho, Gina- bajó los labios hacia los de ella, con todo el cuidado, lentamente –No sé cómo me has calado tan deprisa, pero ha sucedido. Espero que me creas.

Incluso sin un contacto verdadero, Regina lo sintió. Y, de alguna forma, eso lo volvía todo más complicado.

-Creo en ti

-He estado pensando. Y desde que no duermo mucho, he tenido bastante tiempo para pensar- distraída, colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja –Aquella noche, fui demasiado deprisa y quizás te asusté

-No- entonces se soltó de Emma y se volvió hacia la encimera de la cocina, comenzando a colar uno de los brebajes en un frasco ya etiquetado –Sí, a decir verdad, creo que fuiste un poco deprisa.

-Si hubiera sabido que nunca has estado de esa forma con una mujer…

Con un suspiro, tapó el frasco.

-Esto es por elección, Emma. No necesitas sentirte incómoda por ello.

-Es que yo no pretendía…- exhaló un suspiro –Creo que lo estoy haciendo todo mal, ¿verdad?

Regina escogió un embudo, otro frasco y retomó la tarea.

-Estás nerviosa

Con una pizca de frustración, Emma observó que las manos de ella estaban firmes, como roca, cuando cerró el siguiente frasco.

-Fui muy arisca contigo, y no debería haberlo sido. Por una serie de razones. El hecho de que no tengas experiencia es una de ellas.

-No fuiste arisca- ella continuó trabajando para esconder su propio nerviosismo, que era tan intenso como el de ella. Pero, siempre que pudiera concentrarse en lo que hacía, podría, al menos, fingir estar calmada y confiada –Eres una mujer pasional. No tienes que disculparte.

-Te pido disculpas por haberte presionado. Y por haber venido hoy con toda la intención de mantener las cosas ligeras y fáciles, y voy y te presiono de nuevo.

Regina sonrió, mientras llevaba los cazos vacíos al fregadero.

-¿Es esto lo que estás haciendo?

-Me prometí a mí misma que no te iba a pedir que fueras conmigo a la cama, aunque te quisiera allí. En realidad, había planeado invitarte a pasar algún tiempo conmigo. Para cenar, o salir, o cualquier cosa que las personas hacen cuando se están conociendo mejor.

-Me gustaría cenar, o salir, o cualquier cosa

-Genial- no había sido tan difícil, concluyó – Quizás este fin de semana. El viernes por la noche. Conseguiré una niñera- se puso seria –alguien en que pueda confiar.

-Pensé que ibas a prepararnos la cena a Henry y a mí

Un peso fue quitado de la consciencia de Emma

-¿No te importaría?

-Todo lo contrario, me encantaría

-Entonces, está bien- Emma agarró su rostro entre las manos –Muy bien- el beso que se dieron fue leve y dulce –Viernes, entonces- repitió

No fue difícil sonreír, aunque Regina sintiera que todo su cuerpo había sido sacudido por un pequeño terremoto.

-Llevaré el vino

-Perfecto- Emma quería besarla de nuevo, pero se contuvo –Nos vemos el viernes, entonces

-Swan- Regina la hizo pararse antes de llegar a la puerta -¿No habías venido a pedir azúcar?

Emma sonrió

-Mentí

Regina estrechó los ojos

-¿Quieres decir que no eres la madre de la clase de la semana y no vas a preparar bizcochos?

-No, esa parte es verdad. Pero tengo cinco kilos de azúcar en la despensa. Eh, no me mires así, ¡dio resultado!

Emma echó el aire hacia fuera cuando atravesó la puerta.

 


	7. Capítulo 6

**POV Emma**

-¿Por qué Gina no ha llegado? ¿A qué hora viene?

-Dentro de poco- respondió Emma por décima vez.

Sin embargo, esperaba que Regina se atrasase un poco, pues ella llevaba demasiado atraso. La cocina estaba hecha un desastre. Había ensuciado todos los cacharros. Pero eso no era una novedad, porque casi siempre manchaba todo. Nunca había conseguido entender cómo alguien podía cocinar sin ensuciar todos los cachorros, sartenes y hondillas disponibles.

El pollo a la cazadora exhalaba un buen aroma, pero Emma estaba insegura sobre los resultados. Había sido una estupidez, pensó, una tremenda estupidez experimentar una receta nueva en una ocasión como esa. Pero, al mismo tiempo, creía que la visita de Regina merecía más que el pastel de carne que siempre comían los viernes.

Henry estaba a punto de enloquecerla, cosa que no era rara. Estaba muy agitado ante la idea de la visita de Regina, y la atormentaba sin descanso desde que lo había traído de la escuela.

Max había elegido esa tarde para masticar una de sus almohadas, así que Emma se había pasado buena parte de su valioso tiempo corriendo detrás de las plumas y del cachorro. La lavadora se había roto e inundado la zona de lavado. Y como siempre le había gustado arreglarlo todo, aunque no tuviera la mínima noción, había desmontado la lavadora y la había vuelto a montar.

Estaba casi segura de que la había arreglado.

Su agente la había llamado para decirle que el libro _El tercer deseo de Miranda_ había sido escogido por un famoso estudio de cine para adaptarlo a unos dibujos animados. Hubiera sido una gran noticia en cualquier otro momento, pero ahora Emma pensaba en cómo encajar un viaje a Los Ángeles en su agenda.

Henry había decidió que quería ser un scout y, voluntariamente había dado el nombre de su madre para ser líder de los scouts.

La idea de tener a un grupo de niños entre seis y siete años esperando que ella los enseñase lo básico para sobrevivir en un bosque le helaba la sangre.

Sin embargo, con mucha imaginación y una buena dosis de cobardía, pensó que quizás podría escapar de esa.

-¿Estás segura de que va a venir, mamá? ¿Estás segura?

-Henry- el tono de aviso en su voz fue suficiente para que él hiciera pucheros -¿Sabes que les pasa a los niños que preguntan lo mismo sin parar?

-No

-Pues sigue haciéndolo y lo descubrirás. Ahora, vigila a Max y asegúrate de que no está comiéndose todos los muebles de la casa

-¿Estás muy enfadada con Max?

-Sí, lo estoy. Ahora, ve, si no, tú serás el próximo- Emma suavizó la orden dando una leve palmada en el trasero al pequeño.

Dos minutos después escuchó el ruido que significaba que Henry había encontrado a Max, y que ahora estaban rodando juntos por la alfombra de la sala. Los grititos agudos y alegres ladridos le provocaron pinchazos de dolor que hacían palpitar su cabeza.

Solo necesito una aspirina, pensó, una o dos horas de silencio y unas vacaciones en Hawai.

Estaba a punto de dar un grito que probablemente arrancaría su cabeza de los hombros cuando Regina llamó a la puerta.

-¡Hola! ¡Qué bien huele!

Emma esperaba que sí. Y Regina estaba guapa. Nunca la había visto llevando un vestido palabra de honor, negro, ciñéndose a sus curvas, Regina también llevaba un amuleto, colgando de una cadena de oro, que quedaba justo en mitad de sus pechos. Un cristal brillaba, captando la mirada, y la misma piedra se repetía en los zarcillos en forma de lágrima en sus orejas.

Regina sonrió

-Dijiste viernes, ¿no?

-Sí, viernes

-Entonces, ¿no me vas a invitar a entrar?

-Perdóname- Dios, parecía una adolescente idiota. No, pensó mientras abría la puerta a Regina, ninguna adolescente habría sido nunca tan idiota –Estoy algo apurada

Regina frunció el ceño al encontrarse con el caos de cacharros y fuentes.

-Lo veo. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Creo que lo tengo bajo control- Emma cogió la botella que ella le entregaba, reparando que había símbolos dibujados en el vidrio de color verde, pero ninguna etiqueta -¿Hecho en casa?

-Sí, por mi padre. Él tiene…- los ojos de la morena se iluminaron con secretos y humor –un toque mágico

-Envejecido en las mazmorras del Castillo Mills- Emma usó un tono solemne

-Pues para ser sincera, así mismo es- sin dar mayores explicaciones, Regina se acercó a los fogones, mientras Emma cogía las copas -¿Ningún Bugs Bunny hoy?

-Infelizmente, Bugs Bunny sufrió un accidente fatal en el lavavajillas-Emma sirvió el vino dorado en copas de cristal –No fue una escena agradable

Regina rió y alzó la copa para un brindis.

-Por  la vecindad.

-Por la vecindad- Emma repitió chocando los cristales –Si todas fueran como tú, estaría perdida- bebió, y arqueó la ceja –La próxima vez haremos un brindis por tu padre. Este vino es increíble.

-Se puede decir que es uno de sus muchos hobbies

-¿De qué está hecho?

-Manzanas, algunas flores, hierbas. Puedes felicitarlo personalmente, si quieres. Él y el resto de la familia deben venir la víspera del día de Todos los Santos…Halloween.

-Sé lo que es. Henry está indeciso en si disfrazarse de Dark Vader o de pirata. ¿Tus padres viajarán de Irlanda a Estados Unidos solo por Halloween?

-Es lo que hacen casi todos los años. Es un tipo de tradición familiar- incapaz de resistirse, Regina levantó la tapa del caldero y aspiró el aroma –Vaya, vaya, estoy impresionada.

-La idea era esa- igualmente incapaz de resistirse, Emma le acarició los cabellos -¿Sabes aquella historia que te conté el día que Max tropezó contigo? Por algún motivo, me sentí empujada a escribirla. Tanto que dejé de lado el otro libro en que estaba trabajando.

-Fue una bella historia.

-En circunstancias normales, la habría guardado para después. Pero necesitaba saber por qué la mujer estaba encerrada en el castillo durante todos esos años. ¿Acaso era un hechizo que ella misma había hecho? ¿Sería el hechizo lo que hizo que la mujer escalara la muralla para encontrarla?

-Eso lo tienes que decidir tú

-No. Eso tendré que descubrirlo.

-Emma…- Regina alzó la mano para coger la de la rubia y bajó los ojos rápidamente cuando sintió las heridas -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me arañé los dedos –la rubia dobló los dedos, haciendo una mueca –Arreglando la lavadora

-Deberías haberme avisado, hubiera hecho algo para curarte- Regina pasó los dedos por encima de la piel arañada, deseando estar en condiciones de curarla –Es doloroso

Emma comenzó a negar, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de su error.

-Yo siempre doy un beso en las heridas de Henry, para que se sienta mejor.

-Un beso produce maravillas- Regina concordó, y se contentó con rozar ligeramente los arañazos con sus labios.

De manera muy breve y delicada, Regina se arriesgó a una conexión, para asegurarse de que realmente no había dolor ni posibilidades de una infección. Descubrió que, aunque los dedos apenas estaban doloridos, Emma sí tenía un dolor de cabeza que le provocaba tensión, justo detrás de los ojos. Al menos con eso Regina sí podía ayudarla.

Con una sonrisa, colocó un mechón de sus cabellos rubios detrás de su oreja.

-Has trabajado demasiado, ordenando la casa, escribiendo tu historia, preocupándote sobre si has tomado la decisión correcta al traer acá a Henry.

-No sabía que era tan transparente

-No es tan difícil de ver- Regina presionó los dedos en las sienes de Emma, masajeando en pequeños círculos –Y encima todo este trabajo de preparar la cena para mí

-Yo quería…

-Lo sé- Regina se quedó inmóvil al sentir el dolor pincharle tras sus propios ojos. Para distraer a Emma, le tocó los labios con los suyos mientras absorbía el dolor y lo hacía desaparecer gradualmente –Gracias

-Siempre a tus órdenes- murmuró Emma, profundizando el beso

Las manos de Regina deslizaron de sus sienes, apoyándose ligeramente en sus hombros. Era mucho más difícil absorber aquel dolor, el dolor que se esparcía insidiosamente por su cuerpo. Palpitando, latiendo. Provocándola.

Provocándola demasiado.

-Swan-insegura se apartó-Estamos yendo demasiado deprisa

-Te dije que no lo haría. Pero tampoco voy a impedirme besarte siempre que tenga la oportunidad- Emma cogió las copas de vino, le dio la de ella –No iremos más allá, hasta que tú lo quieras.

-No sé si debo darte las gracias por eso o no. Pero creo que sí

-No. No necesitas agradecerme por eso, ni por el hecho de desearte tanto. Solo ha sucedido así. A veces pienso en Henry creciendo y paso por malos momentos- Emma bebió vino y sonrió –Claro está, si a él se le ocurre que estará listo para cualquier cosa de este tipo antes de cumplir, digamos, cuarenta años, creo que soy capaz de encerrarlo en el cuarto hasta que se le pasen las ganas.

Regina rió y lo percibió, mientras Emma estaba de pie ahí, de espaldas a los fuegos manchados de salsa, con un paño de cocina amarrado a la cintura, percibió que estaba muy, muy cerca de comenzar a amarla.

Una vez que eso sucediera, Regina estaría lista. Y nada en el mundo haría que ese sentimiento se desvaneciera.

-Has hablado como una verdadera madre paranoica

-Paranoia y maternidad son sinónimos. Puedes creerlo. Espera ver a Glinda con aquellos gemelos. Va a empezar a preocuparse con la salud y la higiene bucal. Un estornudo en mitad de la noche será capaz de provocarle crisis de pánico.

-Zelena la mantendrá en la línea. Una madre paranoica necesita solo de otra madre equilibrada para…- su voz desapareció, mientras se reprendía mentalmente –Perdóname

-No pasa nada. Es más fácil cuando las personas no sienten que están pisando huevos. Ruby se fue hace cuatro años. Las heridas cicatrizan, especialmente cuando se tienen buenos recuerdos – se escuchó un ruido en la sala de al lado, seguido de sonidos de piececitos corriendo –Y un hijo de seis años que te poned de los nervios.

En aquel instante, Henry entró corriendo en la cocina y se tiró a los brazos de Regina.

-¡Ginaaa! ¡Has venido! ¡Pensé que no ibas a llegar nunca!

-Claro que he venido. Jamás recusaría una invitación de mis vecinos preferidos

Mientras los observaba, Emma se dio cuenta de que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

Extraño, pensó mientras apagaba el fuego y se preparaba para servir la cena. Ni había necesitado tomar la aspirina.

No fue lo que se podría considerar una cena tranquila y romántica. Emma había encendido velas y puesto flores, recogidas del jardín que había heredado al comprar la casa. Y había servido la cena en el comedor, con la amplia ventana en arco, con la música del mar y el canto de los pájaros. Un escenario perfecto para el romance.

Sin embargo, no hubo secretos murmurados ni promesas susurradas. En vez de eso, hubo risas y la voz burbujeante de un niño. La conversación no fue sobre la forma en que la luz de las velas iluminaba la piel de Regina, ni cómo oscurecía el color de sus ojos, sino que giró sobre las clases de primaria, sobre lo que Max había hecho aquel día y sobre los cuentos de hadas que Emma tenía en mente.

Cuando la cena terminó y Regina terminó de escuchar las aventuras de Henry con Mark, su nuevo amigo de la escuela, anunció que ella y el pequeño se encargarían de limpiar la cocina.

-No, deja, más tarde lo limpio- Emma se sentía muy cómoda en el comedor, pero recordaba el desorden que había dejado en la cocina –Los platos sucios no se irán a ningún lado.

-Tú has hecho la comida- Regina ya se levantaba para juntar los platos –Cuando mi padre cocina, mi madre lava la loza. Y viceversa. Son las reglas de los Mills.

Henry enseguida se pronunció

-Yo puedo ayudar. Casi nunca rompo platos

-Creo que tú y Max deberían dar un paseo por la playa, Swan

-Yo no…- un paseo por la playa, pensó. Sola. Sin tener que recoger conchas -¿De verdad puedo?

-Pues claro. Siéntete a gusto. Henry, cuando estuve en la ciudad, el otro día, vi…- Regina dejó de hablar, con la pila de platos en la mano, y miró a Emma -¿Aún estás aquí?

-Ya me voy

Mientras se apartaba, bajo la débil luz del anochecer, escuchaba la música alegre de las risas de los dos, saliendo por las ventanas.

-Mamá dice que naciste en un castillo- Henry dijo, ayudando a Regina a poner la loza en el lavavajillas.

-Es verdad. En Irlanda.

-¿Un castillo de verdad?

-De verdad, cerca del mar. Tiene tres torres, torreones, pasadizos secretos y hasta un puente levadizo

-Como en los libros que mamá escribe.

-Sí, muy parecido. Es un lugar mágico- Regina escuchó el ruido del agua mientras enjuagaba los platos, y recordó las risas y voces en la inmensa cocina del castillo, con el fuego ardiendo en la chimenea y el aroma delicioso del pan siendo cocido, perfumando todo el hogar –Mi padre y sus hermanos nacieron en el castillo, y el padre de ellos, y el padre del padre de ellos, y así hacia atrás, tanto como podamos imaginar.

Henry estaba muy cerca de Regina mientras hablaban, adorando, sin saber por qué, el perfume y el timbre suave de su voz.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de allí?

-Ah, aquel sigue siendo mi hogar, pero a veces uno necesita mudarse para formar tu propio hogar. Tu propia magia.

-Como hemos hecho mamá y yo

-Eso mismo- Regina cerró el lavavajillas y comenzó a llenar el fregadero con agua caliente para lavar las sartenes -¿Te gusta vivir aquí?

-Me gusta mucho. Nanny dice que voy a echar de menos la otra casa, cuando la novedad pase. ¿Qué es novedad?

-Es cuando suceden cosas nuevas- Regina creyó que no era algo muy sensato para decirle a un niño impresionable. Sin embargo, llegó a la conclusión de que Nanny no debía estar muy contenta con aquella situación –Si sientes nostalgia, debes intentar recordar que el mejor lugar generalmente es aquel donde te encuentres en ese momento.

-Me gusta estar donde está mamá, aunque sea en Tumbuktu

-¿Qué?

-La abuela Mary dijo que ella bien puede querer mudarse a Tumbuktu- Henry cogió la sartén limpia que Regina le pasaba y empezó a secarla, con expresión concentrada -¿Ese lugar existe?

-Hu-hum. Pero también es una expresión que significa muy lejos. Tus abuelos te echan de menos, querido. Solo es eso.

-Yo también los echo de menos, pero hablo con ellos por teléfono todos los días y el otro día mamá y yo hablamos con ellos por el ordenador. ¿Crees que podrías casarte con mamá para que la abuela Mary deje de darle la lata?

La sartén que Regina estaba lavando cayó al agua, formando una onda que se esparció por todo el fregadero.

-Cre…creo que no

-La escuché decirle a la abuela que “ella le estaba dando la lata” todo el tiempo para que se casara, para que no se quedara sola. La voz de mamá estaba irritada, como cuando yo hago algo malo o cuando Max rompe las almohadas. Y ella también dijo que preferiría ir al infierno que casarse solo para tener un poco de paz.

-Entiendo- Regina presionó los labios para evitar reír –Creo que a tu madre no le gustaría que repitieses lo que ella ha dicho, Henry, sobre todo esas cosas.

-¿Crees que mamá está sola?

-No, no lo creo. Creo que está muy feliz contigo, y con Max. Si ella decide casarse algún día, será porque haya encontrado a alguien que los dos améis mucho.

-Yo te quiero a ti

-Ah, mi rayo de sol- con las manos llenas de jabón, Regina se agachó para darle un torpe abrazo y un beso –Yo también te quiero.

-¿Quieres a mamá?

_Eso me gustaría saber a mí_

-Es diferente- dijo ella. Sabía que estaba pisando terreno resbaladizo –Cuando la gente crece, el amor tiene significados diferentes. Pero estoy muy feliz de os hayáis mudado para acá y por poder ser amigos.

-Mamá nunca había invitado antes a una chica a cenar

-Bueno, estáis aquí hace poco tiempo

-No, he querido decir nunca, nunca. Ni en Boston. Por eso pensé que quizás tú te ibas a casar con ella y vivir aquí con nosotros para que la abuela deje de darle la lata.

-No- Regina hizo lo posible para no reír –Eso significa que nos gustamos y hemos querido cenar juntas- Regina miró por la ventana para cerciorarse de que Emma no estaba regresando -¿Ella siempre cocina así?

-Siempre monta un tremendo caos, y a veces dice palabras feas, ¿ya sabes, no?

-Sí

-Bueno, solo dice palabras feas cuando tiene que estar limpiando todo. Y hoy mamá estaba de mal humor porque Max se comió su almohada y tiró las plumas por todo los lados. Después, la lavadora se rompió, y quizás tenga que viajar por negocios.

-Muchas cosas para un solo día- Regina se mordió el labio. No quería sacarle información al pequeño, pero sentía curiosidad -¿Va a viajar?

-Creo que tiene que ir a ese sitio donde hacen las películas, porque quieren hacer una peli de un libro de ella

-Eso es maravilloso

-Tiene que pensarlo. Es lo que ella siempre dice, cuando no quiere decir sí, pero probablemente va a decir sí

Esta vez, Regina no se preocupó en esconder la risa.

-La conoces muy bien

Cuando terminaron la limpieza, Henry estaba bostezando.

-¿Quieres subir para ver mi cuarto? Lo recogí todo como mamá me mandó porque tendríamos visitas.

-Adoraría ver tu cuarto.

Las cajas de mudanza habían desaparecido, Regina reparó en ello cuando salieron de la cocina y pasaron por la sala de estar, con las amplias ventanas y la escalera en curva. Los muebles parecían cómodos y los sillones estaban forrados con tejido neutro y resistente, de ese tipo que aguanta las manos y los pies de un niño activo.

Emma podría hacer buen uso de algunas flores en las ventanas, pensó Regina. Algunas velas perfumadas en el aparador de la chimenea. Quizás algunos cojines de colores, esparcidos aquí y allí. Aun así, había detalles que indicaban una preocupación en formar un ambiente acogedor, como fotos de familia en sus portarretratos, un reloj antiguo. Y otro detalles interesantes, y hasta exóticos, como los soportes para leña de bronce, con forma de cabezas de dragón, montando guardia en la chimenea de piedra. Y un unicornio de madera en una esquina de la sala.

Y también había una fina capa de polvo en el aparador, que acrecentaba el encanto.

-Tengo que hacer mi cama todos los días- Henry empezó a decir –Y cuando todo esté acabado, mamá dice que puedo escoger el papel de la pared para mi cuarto. Este es el cuarto de mamá

El niño señaló a la derecha y Regina vio de refilón una cama enorme cubierta por una colcha rosa bebé, sin almohadas, una cómoda antigua, a la que le faltaba un tirador, y un camino de plumas en la alfombra.

-Su baño está ahí dentro, también, con una gran bañera que tiene chorros de agua para masaje y una ducha. Mi baño está al otro lado, y tiene dos lavabos, ducha y una taza. Este es mi cuarto.

El cuarto era la fantasía de cualquier niño, realizada por una mujer que obviamente entendía que la infancia es breve y demasiado preciosa. Todo en azul y blanco, con una cama de alto cabecero en el centro rodeada de estantes con muñecos y coches en miniatura, libros y juguetes de colores vivos, una cómoda blanca con un espejo, y una escritorio pequeño repleto de papeles, lápices de colores y de ceras.

En las paredes, cuadros con graciosas ilustraciones de cuentos. Estaban los clásicos _Hansel y Gretel,_ tirando migas mientras se adentraban en el bosque. Peter Pan en un duelo de espadas con el Capitán Garfio. Un elfo juguetón de uno de los libros de Emma y, para sorpresa de Regina, una de las ilustraciones premiadas de su tía Amelia.

-Esta de aquí es del libro _La bola de oro_

 _-_ La señora que escribió ese libro mandó el dibujo por correo, para mamá y para mí, cuando yo era muy pequeño. Después de las historias de mamá, las de ella  son las que más me gustan. 

-No tenía idea- murmuró Regina. Por lo que sabía, su tía Amy jamás se había deshecho de ninguno de sus grabados, excepto para darlas como regalo a los miembros de la familia.

-Mamá Emma dibujó el elfo- Henry explicó –Todos los otros dibujos fueron hechos por mamá Ruby

-Son hermosos- no estaban solo bien hechos, pensó Regina. Quizás no tuvieran los mismos trazos firmes del elfo dibujado por Emma, o el refinamiento del dibujo de su tía, pero eran graciosos y tan fieles al espíritu de los cuentos de hadas como la propia magia.

-Mamá Ruby hizo estos dibujos para mí cuando yo era un bebé. Nanny dice que mamá Emma debería guardarlos para que yo no esté triste. Pero no me dejan triste. Me gusta mirarlos.

-Tienes suerte de tener recuerdos tan bonitos de tu otra madre

Henry se restregó los ojos somnolientos y luchó para contener un bostezo.

-También tengo muñecos de los vengadores en miniatura, pero no juego mucho con ellos. A mi abuelo le gusta regalarme muñecos de Marvel, pero yo prefiero a los héroes de la DC, entonces mamá me dio los muñequitos de la Liga de la Justicia en las navidades pasadas. ¿Te gusta mi cuarto?

-Es hermoso, Henry

-Puedo ver el mar y tu jardín también desde la ventana- abrió la cortina transparente para enseñarle la vista –Y esta es la cama de Max, pero le gusta dormir conmigo –señaló una cesta de mimbre con un forro violeta cerca de la cama

-Quizás quieras acostarte mientras esperas a Max

-Tal vez- Henry la miró con duda –Pero aún no tengo sueño. ¿Sabes algún cuento?

-Bien, creo que puedo pensar en alguno –Regina cogió a Henry en brazos y se sentó en la cama -¿Qué tipo de cuento te gusta escuchar?

-De magia

-Son los mejores- Regina pensó un momento y sonrió –Irlanda es un país muy antiguo- comenzó –Y está lleno de lugares secretos, montañas oscuras, campos muy verdes, y el mar es tan azul que los ojos arden cuando se queda mucho tiempo mirando hacia él. La magia existe allí desde hace muchos siglos, y aún es un lugar seguro para las hadas, duendes y hechiceras.

-¿Hechiceras buenas o malas?

-Las dos, sin embargo siempre existe más bien que mal. No solo en las hechiceras, sino en todo.

-Las hechiceras buenas son bonitas- Henry dijo, pasando la mano por el brazo de Regina –Es así como sabemos la diferencia. ¿Este cuento es sobre una hechicera buena?

-De hecho sí. Una hechicera linda y buena. Y también de un hechicero muy bueno y atractivo

-Los hombres no son hechiceros- Henry informó con una risita –Ellos son magos

-¿Quién está contando la historia?- Regina le dio un beso en la cabeza –Entonces, cierto día, no mucho tiempo atrás, una linda hechicera viajó con sus dos hermanas a visitar al abuelo, que estaba muy viejito. Había sido un poderoso hechicero, un mago, pero se había vuelto cascarrabias y aburrido después de viejo. No muy lejos de la mansión donde él vivía, había un castillo. Y allí moraban tres hermanos. Eran trillizos, y también eran magos muy poderosos. Más allá de lo que nadie podía recordar, la familia del viejo mago y la familia de los tres hermanos eran enemigas. Nadie recordaba ya por qué, o desde cuándo, pero la enemistad persistía. Así, las familias no se intercambiaban una palabra durante generaciones.

Regina colocó mejor a Henry en su regazo, acariciándole los cabellos. Sonreía consigo misma.

-Pero la joven hechicera era voluntariosa, además de muy bonita. Y sentía mucha curiosidad. En un hermoso día de verano, escapó de la vieja mansión y caminó por el campo hacia el castillo del enemigo de su abuelo. En el camino, encontró un lago y se paró para meter sus pies en el agua fresca mientras observaba el castillo a lo lejos. Y cuando estaba ahí, con los pies mojados y los cabellos esparcidos por sus hombros, un sapo saltó a la orilla del lago, para conversar con ella. “Linda dama”, dijo él “¿Por qué estáis vagando por mis tierras?”. Bueno, la joven hechicera no se sorprendió mucho al ver a un sapo hablar. A fin de cuentas, ella sabía muchas cosas sobre la magia y presintió que ahí había un truco “¿Vuestras tierras?”, preguntó ella “Los sapos solo poseen el agua y el lodo. Yo puedo andar por donde quiera” “Pero vuestros pies están en mi agua”, dijo el sapo “Tendréis que pagar una multa” Entonces ella rió y dijo que no iba a pagarle nada a un sapo cualquiera.

Regina hizo una pausa de suspense, y prosiguió

-Bien, no es preciso decir que el sapo quedó intrigado con la actitud de ella. No todos los días saltaba fuera del agua para hablar con una linda joven, y había esperado al menos que ella diera un gritito o mostrara algo de temor respetuoso. Le gustaba jugarle malas pasadas a la gente y quedó decepcionado al ver que eso no había funcionado como esperaba. Así que, dijo que no era un sapo cualquiera, y si no estaba de acuerdo en pagar la multa, tendría que castigarla. “¿Qué multa sería esa?”, preguntó ella. La respuesta fue: un beso, que fue lo que ella imaginaba, pues, como he dicho, era joven, pero no era tonta.

Regina sonrió, continuando

-La joven dijo que dudaba mucho que el sapo se transformase en un bello príncipe si ella lo besaba, y que prefería ahorrar sus besos. Ahora el sapo estaba realmente frustrado, y comenzó a hacer otras magias, soplando para que el viento aumentara, sacudiendo las hojas de los árboles, pero la joven hechicera solo bostezó mientras todo eso pasaba. Con su paciencia agotada, el sapo saltó directamente al regazo de la muchacha y comenzó a reprenderla.    Queriendo darle una buena lección por ese atrevimiento, la joven lo cogió por un anca y lo lanzó al lago. Cuando volvió a la superficie, ya no era un sapo, sino un muchacho muy mojado y furioso al ver que su broma se había vuelto contra él. Tras nadar hasta la orilla del lago, los dos comenzaron a gritarse, amenazando con lanzar hechizos y maldiciones, enviando relámpagos al cielo y llenando el aire con el ruido de los truenos. Aunque ella lo amenazara con el fuego del infierno, y cosas peores, él decía que de una forma u otra se cobraría el pago de la multa, pues aquellas eran sus tierras, su lago, y su derecho. Así que, él la besó. Y solo eso bastó para ablandar el corazón de ella, para que la furia en su pecho se transformase en amor. Pues hasta incluso las hechiceras pueden ser alcanzadas por el más poderoso de todos los encantamientos. Allí mismo, un tiempo después, confesaron su amor y, un año después de conocerse, se casaron a la orilla de aquel lago. Y fueron felices, de ahí en adelante, con sus vidas repletas de amor. Y todos los años, un día de verano, aunque ya no es tan joven, ella se acerca al lago, hunde los pies en el agua fresca y espera a que el sapo indignado aparezca para conversar.

Regina levantó al pequeño dormido. Había contado el final de la historia solo para ella misma…o era lo que pensaba. Pero cuando se agachó para subir la colcha de la cama, la mano de Emma se cerró sobre la suya.

-Fue una linda historia para una aficionada. Debe ser herencia de familia.

-Es una vieja historia de familia- dijo ella, pensando en cuántas veces habría escuchado el primer encuentro entre su padre y su madre.

Emma le quitó los zapatos a su hijo con experimentado gesto.

-Ten cuidado. Puedo robártelo- dijo. Mientras Emma cubría a Henry, Max dio un salto certero hacia los pies de la cama

-¿Aprovechaste bien el paseo?- preguntó Regina

-Después de dejar de sentirme culpable por dejarte sola con toda aquella loza sucia…lo que tardó unos noventa segundos- Emma apartó los cabellos de Henry de la cabeza y se agachó para darle un beso –Una de las cosas más envidiables de la infancia es esta capacidad de hundirse en el sueño inmediatamente.

-¿Aún tienes dificultades para dormir?

-Tengo mucho en qué pensar- cogió la mano de Regina, la sacó del cuarto y dejó la puerta entreabierta, como siempre hacía –La mayor parte es sobre ti, pero también hay otras cosas

-Honesta, sin ser zalamera- Regina paró en lo alto de las escaleras –Hablando en serio, Swan, podría darte algo que…- reviró los ojos, riendo bajito al ver el brillo que surgió en los ojos verdes- Me refiero a un calmante de hierbas, bastante suave.

-Prefiero el sexo

Balanceando la cabeza, la morena bajó lo escalones.

-No me tomas en serio

-Al contrario

-Como herbolaria, quiero decir

-No sé nada sobre ese tipo de cosas, pero no lo descarto- pero tampoco iba a permitir que Regina la medicase, pensó -¿Cómo empezaste con eso?

-Siempre tuve mucho interés. En mi familia, generación tras generación, ha habido muchas personas que han curado

-¿Médicos?

-No exactamente…

Emma cogió la botella de vino y las copas y salieron de la cocina al porche.

-No quisiste ser doctora

-No me sentía cualificada para seguir la cerrera de medicina

-Vaya, eso es algo muy extraño, viniendo de una mujer moderna e independiente

-Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra- Regina cogió la copa que Emma le estaba ofreciendo –No es posible curar a todo el mundo. Y yo…tengo dificultad estando rodeada de sufrimiento. Lo que hago es mi manera de satisfacer mis necesidades de ayudar a las personas y protegerme al mismo tiempo- aquello era lo máximo que Regina podía decirle –Además, me gusta trabajar sola.

-Sé bien lo que es eso. Mis padres pensaban que yo estaba loca. El hecho de gustarme escribir, bien, pero esperaban que escribiera la “gran novela americana” como mínimo. Al comienzo les costó mucho tragarse mis cuentos de hadas.

-Deben estar muy orgullosos de ti

-A su manera. Son buenas personas- Emma dijo despacio, percibiendo que jamás había conversado sobre sus padres con nadie, excepto con Ruby –Siempre me han querido. Y Dios lo sabe, están locos por Henry. Pero les es difícil aceptar que lo que yo quiero quizás no es lo que ellos quieren. Una casa en la periferia, un buen club de campo y una esposa.

-Nada de eso es malo

-No, y ya tuve eso antes…excepto por lo del club. Pero preferiría no tener que pasar el resto de mi vida convenciéndolos de que estoy satisfecha con lo que tengo ahora- Emma enredó un mechón de cabello de Regina entre sus dedos -¿No escuchas las mismas quejas de tus padres? “Regina, ¿cuándo vas a sentar cabeza y formar una familia?”

-No- la morena rió y bebió un sorbo de vino –En absoluto- la idea de ver a su madre diciéndole algo así, o incluso pensándolo, la hizo reír de nuevo –Creo que se puede decir que mis padres son…excéntricos- sintiéndose bien, alzó la cabeza y miró a las estrellas –en realidad, creo que los dos se sentirían desconcertados si yo sentara cabeza. No me dijiste que tienes una ilustración de tía Amy.

-Cuando te enteraste de mi conexión con ella, estabas a punto de echarme de tu casa. Creí que no era el momento adecuado, y después me olvidé.

-Está claro que te tiene en alta estima. Tía Amy solo dio uno de sus grabados a Glinda después de la boda, y era algo que ella deseaba desde hacía años.

-¿De verdad? Pues recordaré restregárselo en la nariz la próxima vez que nos encontremos- cogiendo el mentón de Regina entre sus dedos, Emma giró el rostro hacia ella –Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en un porche enamorando. Me pregunto si he perdido práctica.

Emma rozó los labios con los de ella, una, dos, tres veces, hasta que Regina los entreabrió en una invitación. Le quitó la copa de las manos y la dejó junto a la suya, mientras la boca se movía para aceptar lo que la otra ofrecía.

El sabor de Regina era tan dulce, tan cálido, acogedor y excitante. La piel era suave, lisa, tentadora, la seducía y la hechizaba. Y el suspiro que ella exhaló, tan leve y rápido, provocó un estremecimiento instantáneo por todo el cuerpo de Emma.

Pero Emma no era ninguna adolescente ansiosa agarrando a su novia en la oscuridad. El volcán de deseos que burbujeaba dentro de ella podría ser controlado. Si no podía darle a Regina la totalidad de su pasión, entonces le daría el beneficio de su experiencia.

Mientras se llenaba con ella, lentamente, dando un doloroso paso cada vez, retribuía con un cariño y una ternura que la hizo estremecerse desamparadamente en aquel último umbral antes del amor.

Ser abrazada de aquella manera, pensó Regina, con tal compasión mezclada con avidez, era maravilloso. Ni en todas sus fantasías había alcanzado nunca un placer tan intenso. La lengua de Emma jugueteaba con la suya, haciéndola sentir sabores cítricos, dulces y Regina podía jurar que tenía un ligero gusto a canela. Las manos la acariciaban seductoramente, mientras los músculos de los brazos de Emma se tensaban, ¡Cielos! ¿Qué brazos eran esos? Cuando Emma comenzó a besarla en la cara y en el cuello, Regina arqueó el cuerpo hacia atrás, deseando, deseando desesperadamente que le diera más y más.

Era la rendición que Emma sentía por su parte, tan nítidamente como sentía la brisa de la noche en su piel. Sabiendo que eso la llevaría más cerca del límite, se entregó a la necesidad febril de tocarla.

Regina era un poco más baja que Emma, gloriosamente suave. Con curvas que llevaban a la rubia a la locura, muslos prietos bien delineados y el trasero era un verdadero monumento. Emma casi podría sentir el gusto, sentir la piel caliente de la morena en sus labios, su lengua en el fondo de suboca. Era una tortura no probar ahora su sabor, no arrancarle el vestido y darse un banquete.

La sensación de los pezones de Regina endureciéndose, presionando contra el vestido, le provocó un gemido cuando volvió a besarla.

La boca de Regina la recibió con avidez y desespero. Sus manos se movieron sobre Emma con la misma urgencia que las de la rubia. Regina sabía, mientras se entregaba entera al momento, que ya no habría vuelta. Ellas no se amarían ahora. No podía ser en ese momento, en el porche iluminado por la estrellas, bajo la ventana de un cuarto en donde un niño podía despertar y buscar a la madre durante la noche.

Pero Regina sabía que no había vuelta atrás para el amor que sentía.

No para ella. Regina no podía cambiar el curso de sus sentimientos, del mismo modo que no cambiaría el curso de la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Y a causa de eso llegaría el momento, muy en breve, en que se entregaría a Emma.

Casi sofocándose por lo que acababa de percibir, Regina giró la cabeza y hundió el rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Emma.

-No imaginas lo que haces conmigo, Swan

-Entonces dímelo, morena- Emma le mordisqueó la oreja, provocándole un estremecimiento –Quiero escuchar cómo me lo dices todo

-Haces que me duela, que ansíe- y tener esperanzas, pensó Regina, cerrando los ojos con fuerza –Nadie nunca ha hecho esto- con un largo y temblorosos suspiro, se apartó –Es de esto de lo que las dos tenemos miedo

-No puedo negarlo- los ojos de Emma estaban oscuros de deseo –Y no puedo negar que llevarte a mi cuarto, a mi cama es algo que deseo tanto como deseo respirar

Tal imagen hizo que el corazón de Regina disparase.

-¿Crees en lo inevitable?

-Tengo que creer

Regina asintió

-Yo también. Creo en el destino, en los caprichos de la suerte, en las artimañas de aquellos a los que los hombres suelen llamar dioses. Cuando te miro, Swan, veo lo inevitable- se apartó, presionando la mano en el hombro de Emma –¿Eres capaz de aceptar que tengo algunos secretos que no puedo contarte, partes de mí que no podré compartir?- vio una mezcla de curiosidad y negación en los ojos de la rubia, y balanceó la cabeza antes de que ella respondiera –No necesitas responder ahora…Tienes que pensarlo bien antes de estar segura. Y yo también.

Se agachó para besarla y entabló una conexión rápida y firme. Sintió el golpe de sorpresa antes de retroceder.

-Duerme bien esta noche- dijo, sabiendo que Emma dormiría. Y que ella no.

 


	8. Capítulo 7

Ese día era diferente para Regina, uno en que se permitía hacer lo que quisiera. Cuando era una niña, alrededor de los nueve años, estaba de viaje, habían ido a visitar a unos familiares en Puerto Rico, ella jugaba en un bosque con sus primos, caminaba por el follaje observando la vegetación, desde siempre había estado fascinada por las flores y plantas, distraída como estaba no vio que se apartaba de los primos, fue en ese momento que, al escuchar un ruido, miró hacia un lado y vio a una pantera negra de espaldas a ella, el animal estaba alejado de ella y bebía agua en un pequeño riachuelo.

Se quedó paralizada de miedo, no lograba gritar ni mover un músculo para apartarse, solo mantenía su mirada en el animal, el contacto fue roto cuando escuchó a su prima Zelena gritar su nombre. Regina, asustándose, se movió rápidamente dando pasos hacia atrás, sin embargo no se había dado cuenta de un barranco tras ella, se desequilibró y cayó, no sabía decir cuántas veces rodó hasta que su cuerpo se golpeó contra una piedra, aún podía escuchar a sus primos llamándola cuando todo se le volvió negro.

Al despertar, estaba en el cuarto que compartía con su prima, su madre estaba a su lado acariciándole la mejilla y le explicó lo que había sucedido, al parecer la pantera había huido de un circo que estaba en la ciudad, pero consiguieron capturarla. Le llamaron la atención por la imprudencia de haberse apartado de los primos, pero enseguida la madre la llenó de mimos y cariños, pues el susto había sido grande. Desde esa pequeña aventura, Regina tenía la cicatriz en el labio superior, probablemente causada por la caída por el barranco.

Desde entonces, ese día quedó marcado como un recomienzo, ella y los primos habían decidido dejarlo como un día señalado, en ese día podían estar sin hacer nada, si querían. Podían levantarse y comer un tarro de helado para desayunar, o quedarse en la cama hasta mediodía, viendo películas todo el día.

El único plan para aquel día era no tener plan alguno.

Pero hoy ella se había despertado y se entregó al lujo de un baño lento, perfumado con sus aceites preferidos y con un saquito de hierbas escogidas por sus propiedades relajantes. En el rostro, se pasó un tónico preparado con flores, yogurt y polvo de caolín y se metió en la bañera, relajándose al sonido de una leve música y bebiendo un jugo de frutas, mientras esperaba los efectos de la magia.

Con el rostro reluciente y los cabellos brillando gracias al champú de camomila, se pasó el aceite corporal personalizado y se deslizó dentro de una bata de seda negra.

Al salir del baño, consideró seriamente la idea de volver a la cama y dormir un poco más, para completar esa autoindulgencia matinal. Pero en mitad del cuarto, donde solo había una pequeña alfombra antigua en el momento en que ella había entrado en el baño, ahora se encontraba un gran baúl de madera.

Con un gritito de alegría, Regina se agachó y pasó las manos sobre la madera antigua y tallada, que había sido pulida hasta que brillara como un espejo. La madera exhalaba aroma a cera de abejas y romero, y era suave como seda bajo sus dedos.

El baúl tenía siglos de edad y era un objeto que Regina admiraba desde pequeña, cuando vivía en el Castillo Mills. Se decía que, en cierta época, el baúl había estado en Camelot, que había sido un regalo del joven Arturo a Merlín.

Con un suspiro sonriente, Regina se sentó apoyada en los talones. Ellos siempre conseguían sorprenderla a ella y a sus primos mandándoles regalos en esta fecha. Sus padres, sus tíos y tías entraron en esa broma con ellos…estaban tan alejados, pero nunca lejos de su corazón.

Los poderes combinados de seis hechiceros habían enviado el baúl desde Irlanda en un parpadeo, a través del tiempo y del espacio, por medios que eran muy poco convencionales.

Lentamente, Regina abrió la tapa y el perfume de antiguas visiones, de encantamientos inmemoriales, de hechizos eternos llegaron a ella. Era una fragancia seca, tan aromática como pétalos amasados hasta convertirse en polvo, punzante como el humo del fuego frío que las hechiceras evocaban por las noches.

Allí estaba el poder para ser respetado y aceptado. Las palabras que pronunció fueron en un idioma antiguo, la lengua de los Sabios. El viento que evocó sacudió las cortinas, hizo que el aire golpease en su rostro. El aire cantaba, millares de cuerdas de arpas entonando una brisa, después silencio.

Bajando los brazos, Regina comenzó a sacar el contenido del baúl. Al sacar un amuleto de hematites, con el centro de la piedra rojo que parecía sangrar por los bordes de un verde profundo, Regina supo que pertenecía a la familia de su madre desde hacía generaciones, una piedra de sanación de valor incalculable y con un poder inigualable.   Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos al darse cuenta de que se la estaba traspasando a ella, como sucedía cada medio siglo en la tradición familiar, designándola como la curandera más elevada de la orden.

Su regalo, pensó mientras deslizaba los dedos sobre la piedra pulida por otros dedos, en otro tiempo.

Su legado.

Guardó el amuleto delicadamente en el baúl y cogió el objeto siguiente. Alzó en las manos una esfera de calcedonia, la superficie casi transparente ofreciéndole un atisbo del universo, en caso de que se decidiera a mirar. Era de los padres de Killian, lo sabía, pues pudo sentirlos cuando puso sus manos abiertas sobre la esfera. Después, había un pergamino grabado con los símbolos de una lengua antigua. Un cuento de hadas, dedujo mientras leía y sonreía. Tan viejo como el tiempo, y tan dulce como la mañana. Tía Amy y tío Matthew, pensó mientras lo guardaba de nuevo en el baúl.

Aunque el amuleto hubiera sido un regalo de su madre, Regina sabía que siempre habría algo especial mandado por su padre. Lo encontró y rió cuando lo cogió. Un sapo, tan pequeño como un uña, intrincadamente esculpido en jade.

-Igualito a ti, papá- dijo ella, riendo otra vez.

Volvió a guardarlo, cerró el baúl y se levantó. En Irlanda, seis personas debían estar esperando su llamada para saber si le había gustado.

Cuando echó a andar hacia el teléfono, escuchó golpes en la puerta de atrás. Su corazón dio un salto rápido e incierto, después se calmó.

Irlanda tendría que esperar.

Emma escondía un paquete tras la espalda. Había otro regalo en casa, que ella y Henry habían escogido juntos. Pero aquel, ella misma quería dárselo a Regina. Sola.

Emma escuchó que se aproximaba a la puerta y sonrió con el saludo ya en la punta de la lengua. Pero tuvo suerte de no tragársela, así como las palabras en el instante en que la vio.

Regina parecía iluminada, con los cabellos derramándose sobre los hombros, llevando puesta una bata negra. Los ojos parecían más oscuros, más profundos. ¿Cómo podrían dar siempre la sensación de estar guardando millares de secretos? El perfume a manzana que la rodeaba hizo que Emma casi cayera de rodillas.

Cuando Quigley se enroscó en sus piernas para un saludo, Emma saltó como si hubiera sido alcanzada por un disparo.

-Swan- con una risa mal contenida en la garganta, Regina se apoyó en el marco de la puerta -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí.Yo…¿Estabas durmiendo?

-No- tan calmada como Emma agitada, Regina le abrió la puerta –Desperté hace tiempo. Solo estaba de perezosa- al ver que la otra mujer seguía parada en la puerta, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado -¿No quieres entrar?

-Sí, claro- Emma dio un paso hacia dentro, pero mantuvo una cautelosa distancia.

Emma se había comportado de la manera más contenida que había podido, en aquellas dos semanas, resistiendo la tentación de quedarse a solas con ella y, cuando lo estaban, manteniéndose calma y controlada. Ahora, percibía que todo ese control había sido tanto para su bien como para el de la morena.

Era doloroso resistirse, incluso cuando estaban al aire libre, al sol, conversando sobre Henry o trabajando en el jardín, hablando del trabajo de la morena o del suyo.

Pero ahora, parada delante de Regina, la casa vacía y silenciosa rodeándolas, el perfume atormentando sus sentidos, era más de lo que Emma podía soportar.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Regina, pero sonreía, como si lo supiera

-No, nada…Ahn, ¿cómo estás?

-Genial- la sonrisa se hizo más ancha y se suavizó -¿Y tú?

-Muy bien- Emma pensó que, si estuviera algo más tensa, se transformaría en una estatua –Muy bien

-Me iba a preparar un té. Perdona que no tenga café en casa, pero quizás quieras acompañarme

-Té- Emma suspiró bajito –Excelente

Observó a Regina caminar hasta la cocinilla, con el gato deslizándose entre sus piernas como si fuera un cordón grisáceo. Regina dejó la tetera al fuego, después echó la comida de Quigley en un cuenco. Se agachó, acaricio al animal mientras comía. La bata se abrió, desparramándose en el suelo como agua, y dejó al aire su pierna, Emma contuvo un gemido ante la visión.

-¿Cómo van las aspérulas? ¿Y los hisopos?

-¿Eh?

Regina se echó los cabellos hacia atrás, miró a Emma y sonrió

-Las hierbas que te di para que plantaras en tu jardín

-Ah, sí, parecen estar bien

-Tengo algunas macetas con semillas de albahaca y tomillo en el invernadero. Quizás quieras llevártelas, dejarlas en la ventana de la cocina por algún tiempo.  Para usar como condimento- Regina se levantó cuando la tetera comenzó a pitar –Los encontrarás mucho mejor que esos que compras en el supermercado.

-¡Qué bien! Gracias- estaba casi sintiéndose de nuevo a gusto, pensó. O, al menos, esperaba que sí.

Era tranquilizador observarla colar el té, calentar la teterita de porcelana, sacando las hojas aromáticas de un tarro azul claro. No sabía que una mujer podría ser tranquilizadora y seductora al mismo tiempo.

-Henry se pasa el día vigilando aquella semillas de margarita que le diste para plantar

-No dejes que las moje demasiado- dejando el té reposar, la morena se giró -¿Entonces?

Emma parpadeó

-¿Entonces qué?

-Swan, ¿me vas o no me vas a enseñar lo que estás escondiendo tras la espalda?

-Es imposible engañarte, ¿no?- extendió la caja empaquetada en un vivo papel azul

-¿Por qué me estás dando esto?

-Glinda me contó sobre el día de hoy. ¿No vas a abrirlo?

-Claro que sí- Regina rasgó el papel dejando ver una caja con el logotipo de la tienda de Zelena –Excelente elección. No puedes equivocarte comprándome algo de _Wicca_ \- levantó la tapa de la caja y, con un ligero suspiro, retiró la delicada figura de una hechicera, esculpida en ámbar.

La cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás y magnificos mechones de cabello negro caían en cascada por el manto. Los brazos finos estaban alzados, levemente curvados por los codos, las manos abiertas hacia arriba, en una posición idéntica a la que Regina había puesto junto al baúl, esa misma mañana. En una de las manos sostenía una pequeña marmita reluciente, y en la otra un fino bastón de plata.

-Es hermosa- murmuró Regina –Absolutamente hermosa

-Pasé por la tienda la semana pasada y Zelena acababa de recibirla. Me recordó a ti

-Gracias- aún agarrando la estatua, levantó la mano libre hacia el rostro de la rubia –No podías haber encontrado un regalo más perfecto.

Ella se alzó para tocarle los labios. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, y bien que lo sabía, cuando Emma correspondió al beso. Emma estaba sofocándose en una prisión de autocontrol. El poder, como una lluvia limpia y refrescante, bañó a Regina por entero.

Era eso lo que estaba esperando, fue por eso por lo que se había pasado la mañana dedicándose al antiguo rito femenino de los aceites, cremas y perfumes.

Para Emma. Para sí misma. Para su primera vez juntas.

Emma se sentía como si tuviera nudos puntiagudos retorciéndose en su estómago. Un palpitar constante en su cabeza. Aunque sus labios apenas se tocaban, su sabor parecía atraerla como un imán, transformando ideas como contención y control en conceptos vagos y sin importancia. Intentó retroceder, pero Regina la rodeó con sus sedosos brazos.

-Regina…

-Shh- Regina la calmaba y la excitaba al mismo tiempo, mientras los labios danzaban sobre los suyos –Solo bésame Emma

¿Cómo podía Emma negarse, cuando los labios de ella se entreabrieron suavemente bajo los suyos? Emma le tocó el rostro, agarrándolo entre sus tensas manos mientras luchaba una violenta batalla interna para impedir que el abrazo fuera demasiado lejos.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, dejó escapar un gemido que era una mezcla de frustración y alivio.

-Es mejor que me marche

-No- Regina quería reír, pero se limitó a sonreír cuando se soltó de los brazos de la rubia. Jamás había experimentado un poder tan delicioso como aquel –Quédate, por favor. ¿Por qué no vas sirviendo el té mientras atiendo?

Servir el té, pensó Swan. Tendría suerte si conseguía levantar la tetera. Su cuerpo entero se agitaba y se giró ciegamente hacia la cocina, mientras Regina atendía el teléfono.

-¡Mamá!- ahora rió de verdad, y Emma escuchó la pura alegría en la risa –Gracias. Gracias a todos. Sí, lo recibí esta mañana. ¡Fue una sorpresa maravillosa!- rió otra vez, escuchando –Claro que sí. Sí, estoy bien, estoy genial. Yo…¿papá?- rió, cuando el padre interrumpió la conversación –Sí, sé lo que significa el sapito. Lo adoré. También te quiero. No, no preferiría uno de verdad, muchas gracias- sonrió a Emma mientras esta le entregaba la taza de té -¿Tía Amy? Sí, me encantó la historia, es muy bella. Sí, lo estoy. Ella debe haber salido con Glinda, está muy bien, y los gemelos también. No tardará mucho. Sí, llegareis a tiempo.

Inquieta, Emma caminó hacia la cocina, bebiendo su té, sorprendiéndose al ver lo bueno que estaba. Se preguntaba qué diablos habría metido Regina en él. Y solo escuchar su voz ya la hacía arder en deseo.

Podía lidiar con eso, recordó. Tomarían té como dos mujeres civilizadas, mientras ella mantuviera las manos apartadas de la morena. Después, huiría de allí y se hundiría en el trabajo por el resto del día, para mantener la mente bien alejada de ella, también.

Ya había concluido casi la trama del cuento, y estaba casi lista para comenzar con las ilustraciones. Y ya sabía a quién quería usar como modelo.

Regina

Moviendo bruscamente la cabeza, bebió otro sorbo de té. Parecía que iba a conversar con todos los parientes. Pero para Emma estaba bien. Eso le daría más tiempo para calmarse.

-Sí, también os echo mucho de menos. A todos. Nos vemos dentro de algunas semanas.

Estaba con los ojos húmedos cuando colgó, pero sonrió a Emma.

-Era mi familia

-Me di cuenta

-Me enviaron un baúl con regalos hoy temprano, y no tuve la oportunidad para llamarlos y darles las gracias

-¡Qué bien! Escucha Regina, de verdad, necesito…¿Hoy temprano?- dijo, frunciendo el ceño –Pero no escuché ningún camión de entregas

-Llegó muy temprano- Regina desvió la mirada, dejando la taza en la mesa –Fue una entrega especial, por así decir. Están nerviosos con el viaje.

-Te sentirás feliz al volver a verlos

-Siempre. Estuvieron en verano, por pocos días. Pero con todo el jaleo del compromiso y boda de Killian y Rose no tuvimos mucho tiempo para estar juntos- fue a abrir la puerta para dejar salir a Quigley -¿Quieres un poco más de té?

-No, gracias. Tengo que marcharme. Debo trabajar- Emma también se acercó a la puerta

-Emma- pasó la mano por el brazo de la rubia, la sintió estremecerse –Todo los años, yo me doy un regalo. Sencillo, en realidad. Sencillamente hago cualquier cosa que me apetezca. Cualquier cosa que sea de mi agrado- apenas sin moverse, cerró la puerta y se colocó entre esta y Emma –Este año te he escogido a ti. Si tú aún me quieres.

Tales palabras parecían resonar en los oídos de la rubia cuando Emma bajó la mirada para observarla. Regina estaba tan calmada, tan serena que parecía solo estar charlando del tiempo.

-Sabes que quiero

-Sí, lo sé- Regina sonrió. En aquel momento estaba calmada, como el ojo de un huracán –Lo sé- cuando dio un paso hacia delante, Emma retrocedió –Lo veo cuando te miro, lo siento siempre que me tocas. Has sido muy paciente. Has mantenido tu palabra de que nada sucedería entre nosotras hasta que yo me decidiera.

-Lo intento- insegura, Emma dio otro paso hacia atrás –No ha sido fácil

-Ni para mí- Regina se paró donde estaba, la bata negra reluciendo alrededor de ella bajo la claridad del sol –Solo tienes que aceptarme, aceptar que estoy dispuesta a entregarte todo lo que pueda. Acepta, y deja que sea suficiente.

-¿Qué me estás pidiendo?

-Que me muestres cómo puede ser el amor

Emma se atrevió a extender la mano y tocarle los cabellos.

-¿Estás segura?

-Certeza absoluta

No existían palabras en el mundo para describir lo que Emma sentía en aquel momento. Así que no desperdició palabras, solo la cogió en brazos.

Emma la cogió como si fuera tan delicada como la hechicera de ámbar que le había regalado. En realidad, pensó, así lo creía, y sintió un instante de pánico al pensar que podría no ser lo suficientemente delicada, contenida. Sería tan fácil destruir la delicadeza.

Cuando llegó a los pies de las escaleras y comenzó a subir, su corazón se aceleraba de anticipación.

Deseó que fuera de noche, una noche iluminada por velas, con la luz de la luna y música suave en el ambiente. Sin embargo, de alguna forma le pareció correcto que se amasen aquella primera vez cuando el sol brillaba en el cielo y cuando la música venía de los pájaros que volaban por el jardín y de las campanillas batidas por el viento, que Regina tenía en el porche

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Emma, y Regina con la mano señaló la puerta del cuarto

Aquel dormitorio poseía el mismo perfume que ella, una mezcla de fragancias y algo más, algo que Emma no consiguió identificar. Como humo y flores. El sol penetraba alegremente a través de las cortinas y se derramaba sobre la enorme cama.

Emma se desvió del baúl, encantada al ver el arcoíris de colores que se formaba por los cristales suspendidos en finas cuerdas, en frente de la ventana. Arcoíris en lugar de rayos de luna, pensó mientras recostaba a Regina en la cama.

Era una tontería ponerse nerviosa ahora, se dijo Regina a sí misma, pero sus manos temblaban levemente cuando las extendió para abrazar a Emma. Ella quería. Quería que eso sucediera. Aun así, la calma certidumbre que había sentido apenas momentos atrás desaparecía bajo una onda de nerviosismo y deseo.

Y Emma podía ver el deseo y el nerviosismo en sus ojos. ¿Sería posible que ella comprendiera que eran un reflejo de sus propios sentimientos? Era tan hermosa. Y estaba ahí para ella. Emma sabía que era vital para ambas que la tomara con toda ternura.

-Regina- abrazando su propios temores, Emma le tomó la mano y la besó –No voy a hacerte daño. Lo juro

-Lo sé- Regina entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, deseando saber si el miedo que sentía era debido al momento, o por la inmensidad del amor que ya sentía por la rubia, que la dejaba tan frágil e insegura.

Emma se agachó para besarla. Un beso profundo, explorador, que era tan excitante como tranquilizador. El tiempo dejó de existir. Se detuvo. Solo existía aquel momento en que sus bocas se encontraron.

Emma le acarició los cabellos, los dedos hundiéndose en la sedosa suavidad. Entonces, los derramó por encima de la almohada.

Cuando separó los labios de los de ella, comenzó un lento viaje a través de su rostro, hasta sentir el temblor nervioso ser sustituido por una leve súplica. Aunque sus temores habían sido vencidos por las suaves y deliciosas sensaciones que Emma le estaba provocando, la rubia mantuvo un ritmo lento, tan lento que solo un beso parecía durar una eternidad.

Regina la escuchó murmurar dulce promesas, delicadas palabras de cariño. El murmullo bajo de su voz hizo que la mente de Regina fluctuase y sus labios se curvasen en una sonrisa mientras iba al encuentro de los de ella de nuevo.

Debería haber sabido que sería así con Emma. Hermoso, dolorosamente hermoso. La rubia la hacía sentirse amada, protegida, segura. Cuando Emma deslizó la bata por sus hombros, ya no tuvo miedo, sino que recibió con placer la sensación de los labios en su piel. Ansiosa, ahora, tiró de la camisa de la rubia, Emma dudó apenas un instante antes de ayudarla a sacarla.

Emma dejó escapar un gemido mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Dios, la sensación de las manos de Regina en su cuerpo…

Luchó contra una ola de deseo y mantuvo las manos calmas mientras le bajaba la bata.

La piel de la morena estaba insoportablemente suave y perfumada por los aceites. Tan tentadora como el néctar, invitaba a probarla. Cuando Emma cerró los labios alrededor de uno de los pechos mientras masajeaba el otro, el sonido ahogado que Regina emitió resonó en su cerebro como un trueno.

Delicadamente, Emma usaba la lengua, los labios y manos para llevarla al estadio siguiente del placer, mientras sus propias pasiones la atormentaban, exigiendo  que fuera más rápido, más rápido.

Regina sentía los ojos pesados, no conseguía abrirlos. ¿Cómo sabía Emma exactamente dónde tocar, dónde besar para hacer que su corazón saltara del pecho? Pero ella lo sabía, y Regina suspiró mientras Emma le daba más y más.

Susurros y caricias delicadas. El perfume a canela y manzana volvía el aire más denso. Las sábanas se calentaban, los cuerpos se humedecían de pasión. Un arcoíris de colores jugueteando sobre los ojos semi cerrados de Regina.

Ella fluctuaba, cargada por la magia que ambas producían, su respiración se hacía más rápida y jadeante a medida que Emma la llevaba más alto, y más alto.

Entonces una onda de calor la invadió. Estalló dentro de ella tan rápidamente, con tanta violencia que gritó, agarrándose a Emma.

-Emma…- entonces un relámpago, un destello de placer que la dejó inmóvil, aturdida y temblorosa

-Regina…- Emma tuvo que enterrar sus manos en el colchón para impedir tomarla en aquel instante, para llevarlas a dónde sabía que las recompensas serían  desesperadamente intensas –Morena- la besó saboreando su respiración jadeante –Mi ángel.

Excitada hasta la médula, abrazó a la rubia con fuerza. Su corazón disparaba, el cuerpo de Emma estaba tenso pegado al de ella.

-Enséñame, enséñame más.

Entonces, Emma le abrió la bata por completo, sintiéndose enloquecer ante la visón de la desnudez de la morena. Regina abrió los ojos, fijándolos en los de Emma con firmeza mientras la rubia se levantaba solo para terminar de quitarle la ropa, descendió la mirada por el cuerpo de la rubia, Emma vio el deseo apoderarse de los ojos de la morena.

Entonces, le mostró más, fue distribuyendo besos por todo su abdomen hasta llegar a la pelvis de la morena, dejó besos por sus muslos antes de tomar su mojada intimidad entre sus labios.

Regina sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar, invadido por sensaciones mucho más vívidas provocadas por la lengua y los labios de la rubia. Cuando Emma la llevó de nuevo al clímax, ella se dejó arrastrar por la tempestad, entregándose totalmente al fogonazo de calor, desesperada por el siguiente.

Emma se contenía, obteniendo placer en el placer que le proporcionaba, sorprendida por la manera en cómo respondía a cada toque, a cada beso. Con la respiración jadeante, la sangre latiendo en su cerebro, ahora encima de Regina, mirando sus ojos ennegrecidos, Emma volvió a besarle los labios dejando que las manos explorasen el cuerpo de la morena, descendió una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarle su intimidad.

Regina, movida por el deseo, acariciaba y apretaba los pechos de la rubia mientras correspondía al beso, gimió contra la boca de ella al sentir la mano de Emma en su vagina, que ya latía de nuevo pidiendo más y más.

Emma mordisqueó el labio de Regina y la penetró con un dedo, la morena sollozó el nombre de la rubia mientras sus brazos la enlazaban. El placer que Regina sentía era mucho mayor y más completo del que había sentido nunca. Se movió yendo al encuentro de la mano de Emma, buscando los labios de la rubia, besándola con voluptuosidad, mientras descendía una de sus manos por el cuerpo de la rubia, buscando su centro de placer. Emma gimió al sentir el toque un poco más íntimo, más firme de Regina, que al escuchar el gemido de la rubia, comenzó a acariciarla.

Más y más profundamente Emma la penetraba, llenándola, arrastrándola hacia la dirección de placer final y máximo. Cuando ella gritó, con el cuerpo estremeciéndose de placer, Emma hundió el rostro en su cuello y se permitió seguirla.

Emma se quedó mirando el baile de las luces en la pared, escuchando el corazón de Regina calmándose. Regina estaba acostada bajo ella, inmóvil, con los brazos aún rodeando a la rubia, las manos acariciando su espalda.

Emma nunca había pensado que podría sentirse así. Era una tontería, pensó. Ya había estado con muchas mujeres antes. Más que eso, había amado antes, más profundamente de lo que cualquier persona conseguiría. Aun así, lo que había sucedido entre Regina y ella había sido más que cualquier cosa que ya hubiera experimentado o esperado.

No sabía cómo explicarle a la morena cuando ella misma estaba lejos de entenderlo.

Después de presionar un beso en su hombro, levantó su rostro y la miró. Los ojos de ella estaba cerrados, el rosto enrojecido y completamente relajado. Emma se preguntó si Regina se hacía una idea de que todo había cambiado para las dos esa mañana.

-¿Estás bien?

Regina balanceó la cabeza negativamente, alarmándola. Preocupada, Emma se apoyó en los brazos para quitar el peso de su cuerpo de encima de ella. Regina entreabrió los ojos, lo suficiente para que Emma viera el tono avellana entre las espesas pestañas.

-No estoy bien- dijo, en tono bajo y enronquecido –Estoy genial. Eres maravillosa- Regina sonrió lindamente –Ha sido maravilloso

-Me dejaste preocupada- Emma le apartó los cabellos del rostro. Los labios de Regina ya aguardaban cuando ella se inclinó para besarla -¿No estás arrepentida?

Regina arqueó una ceja

-¿Parezco arrepentida Swan?

-No- sin prisa la rubia observó el rostro de ella, delineándolo con la punta del dedo –Pareces bastante segura de ti- y eso provocó en Emma una rápida onda de satisfacción

-Me siento así. Y perezosa, también- se estiró un poco y Emma se colocó a su lado, para dejar que recostara su cabeza en su hombro.

Regina rió bajito

-Este ha sido el regalo más…exclusivo que alguien me ha dado

-La ventaja es que podrás usarlo muchas, muchas y muchas veces

-Aún mejor- Regina alzó la cabeza para mirar a Emma con sus brillantes ojos

-Quise hacer esto desde la primera vez que te vi

-Lo sé. Eso me asustaba y…me excitaba también- Regina acarició el rostro y deseó, por un instante, poder quedarse así para siempre, abrazadas y acurrucadas bajo la luz del sol.

-Esto va a cambiar todo

Las manos de la morena pararon, tensas.

-Solo si tú quieres Swan

-Entonces quiero- Emma se sentó, arrastrándola con ella para quedar frente a frente –Quiero que formes parte de mi vida. Quiero estar contigo, tanto como sea posible…y no solo así.

Regina sintió el antiguo e incómodo miedo intentar subir a la superficie.

Rechazo.

El rechazo podía ser devastador.

-Ya formo parte de tu vida. Y lo haré por siempre, de ahora en adelante

Emma vio algo en sus ojos, presintió la tensión que invadió la atmósfera entre las dos de repente.

-Pero…

-Sin “peros”- Regina se apresuró a decir, y la abrazó –Nada, ahora solo esto, solo nosotras dos- la besó, transmitiéndole todo lo que podía en aquel beso, sabiendo que estaba tendiendo una trampa a ambas al ocultar su secreto –Estaré aquí cuando me quieras, por el tiempo que quieras.

 _La estoy apurando de nuevo_ , Emma se  censuró mientras la abrazaba. ¿Cómo podía esperar que Regina la amara tan solo porque hubieran acabado de hacer el amor? Ni ella misma estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido y se estaba dejando llevar por la emoción del momento. Se recordó a sí misma, mientras la mantenía en sus brazos, que tenía otras necesidades que considerar en su vida.

Tenía a Henry.

Lo que sucediera entre Regina y ella afectaría a su hijo. Por tanto, no podía haber errores, ni actos impulsivos, ni tampoco un compromiso verdadero antes de estar absolutamente segura.

-Iremos despacio- dijo, pero sintió una punzada de resentimiento cuando Regina relajó el abrazo en ese mismo instante –Pero si alguien aparece por tu puerta pidiendo una taza de azúcar o dándote regalos…

-¡Lo echo fuera al momento!- Regina la apretó con fuerza –No hay nadie más, aparte de ti- besó su cuello –Me haces feliz

-Puedo hacerte aún más feliz

Regina rió, inclinando la cabeza.

-¿De verdad?

-No es lo que estás pensando- divertida, y también lisonjeada, Emma le mordisqueó el labio –Aún no, al menos. Estaba pensando en algo como prepararte un rico almuerzo, mientras te quedas aquí descansando y esperándome. Y, después, haremos el amor otra vez. Y otra vez y otra vez…

-Bien…- era tentador, pero Regina recordó muy bien el desastre que Emma hacía cuando cocinaba. Y su cocina contenía muchas sartenes y cacharros que no podían usarse incorrectamente -¿Por qué no hacemos lo contrario? ¿Tú te quedas esperándome y yo hago el almuerzo?

-Regina…

-Emma…- besó a la rubia, antes de bajar de la cama –Hoy quiero hacerlo todo a mi manera. No tardaré

Emma tendría que ser muy estúpida para no aceptar un ofrecimiento como ese, la rubia pensó mientras se recostaba en la cama, apoyándose en el cabecero con los brazos cruzados. Escuchó el ruido del agua en el baño y se acomodó, imaginando cómo sería pasar la tarde entera en la cama.

Regina se amarraba la bata mientras bajaba las escaleras. El amor, pensó, hacía cosas maravillosas en el espíritu. Y era mucho, mucho mejor que cualquier poción que ella pudiera hacer o conjurar. Quizás con el tiempo, quizás con mucho más de ese amor, pudiera darle a Emma lo que aún le faltaba.

Emma no era Robin, pensó, sintiéndose avergonzada por haberlos comparado, aunque fuera por un instante.

Pero el riesgo era tan grande, y el día estaba tan maravilloso…

Canturreando bajito, se ocupó en la cocina. Sándwiches, decidió. No era un menú muy refinado, pero perfecto para comer en la cama. Sándwiches y el vino especial de su padre. Comenzó a prepararlos, moviéndose como si fluctuara por la cocina, yendo hacia la nevera repleta con los dibujos de Henry.

-No estás ni vestida aún- dijo Zelena, entreabriendo la puerta de la cocina –Como yo pensaba

Llevándose una mano al pecho, Regina se giró. No era solo Zelena quien estaba allí, sino también Glinda, Killian y Rose.

-Ah…- se sintió ruborizar al instante, y dejó el pavo en la encimera –No os escuché llegar

-Obviamente porque estabas ocupada contigo misma y todo lo demás-comentó Killian

Entraron todos a la vez, la abrazaron y besaron. Glinda ya estaba abriendo una botella de champán.

-Coge las copas, Rose. Vamos a empezare la fiesta- guiñó a la esposa que ya se dejaba caer en una silla –Para ti, jugo, amor.

-Estoy demasiado gorda para discutir- Zelena colocó mejor su cuerpo en la silla, o por lo menos lo intentó –Entonces, ¿qué recibiste de Irlanda?

-Un baúl, esta mañana temprano. Es hermoso. Las copas están en el otro armario- le dijo a Rose –Y lleno de regalos. Hablé con ellos por teléfono…- un poco antes de subir y hacer el amor con Emma. Otra onda de rubor calentó su rostro –Yo, ah…necesito…- Rose le dio una copa llena de champán hasta el borde.

-Beber- Killian completó la frase por ella. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado –Regina, querida, sencillamente estás radiante ¿Qué ocurre, eh?

-Mantente lejos de mi mente- rezongó ella, y bebió un sorbo para ganar tiempo y pensar en cómo iba a explicarlo –Si me dais un minuto…

-No tienes que ir a vestirte por nosotros- Glinda llenó el resto de copas –Killian tiene razón. Estás fantástica

-Sí, pero realmente necesito…

-Regina, he tenido una idea mejor- el sonido de la voz de Emma, proveniente de las escaleras, hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio -¿Por qué no…- de albornoz, descalza y con los cabellos despeinados, la rubia entró en la cocina y se paró abruptamente

-¡Ops!- dijo Zelena sonriendo

-Sucintamente al dedillo- Killian observó a Emma con los ojos apretados -¿Haciendo una visita a tu vecina, eh?

-Cállate, Jones- dijo Rose mientras sonreía –Parece que hemos interrumpido.

-Yo creo que habríamos interrumpido si hubiéramos llegado antes- dijo Glinda al oído de Killian, sin embargo todos escucharon y rieron.

Regina les envió una mirada fulminante, haciendo que todos dejaran de reír al momento, antes de girarse hacia Emma.

-Mis parientes han venido a celebrar una pequeña fiesta, y parece que les hace gracia la idea de que yo pueda tener una vida privada que…- los miró por encima del hombro, significativamente- no les interesa a ninguno

-Siempre está de mal humor cuando la obligan a salir de la cama- dijo Killian, resignándose a la presencia de Emma –Rose, creo que vamos a necesitar otra copa

-Ya la cogí- sonriendo, se adelantó y le pasó una copa de champán a Emma –Tenemos que ser más rápidos que ellas-añadió susurrando, y él asintió

-Bueno- Emma bebió un sorbo y suspiró. Era evidente que los planes para el resto del día tendrían que ser cambiados -¿Alguien trajo comida?


	9. Capítulo 8

Regina ya estaba acostumbrada a la forma de ser de su familia para sentirse irritada o avergonzada por mucho tiempo. Y sencillamente estaba demasiado feliz con Emma para ponerse de mal humor. Conforme pasaban los días, ellas habían avanzado, lenta y cuidadosamente, en la construcción de una relación.

Sin embargo, aunque la morena había pasado a confiar su corazón y su cuerpo a la rubia, aún no lograba confiarle sus secretos.

En cuanto a Emma, a pesar de saber que sus sentimientos por Regina habían madurado hasta el punto de ser un amor que jamás había esperado sentir de nuevo, estaba tan insegura como la morena en dar el paso que uniría sus vidas.

En el centro de eso había un pequeño al que ninguna de las dos quería herir, poniendo sus propias necesidades en primer plano.

Si ambas robaban algunas horas a las tardes o a las mañanas lluviosas solo era asunto de ellas. Por la noche, Regina se acostaba sola y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo duraría aquel interludio mágico…

Con la cercanía de Halloween, ella y Emma se ocupaban de sus propios preparativos. De vez en cuando, Regina sentía sus nervios a flor de piel ante la idea de que Emma fuera a conocer a su familia durante la fiesta. Entonces, se reía de sí misma al actuar como una adolescente que le presentaba la novia a los padres por primera vez.

En la tarde del 31, ella ya estaba en casa de Zelena, ayudando a la prima, que ya estaba muy embarazada, con los preparativos del banquete de Halloween.

-Le habría podido pedir a Glinda que lo hiciera- Zelena presionó la mano en la zona que le dolía en la espalda, y se sentó para amasar la masa del pan en la mesa de la cocina.

-Le puedes pedir a Glinda que haga cualquier cosa- Regina cortaba la carne de cordero en dados para la tradicional sopa irlandesa –Pero se está divirtiendo tanto instalando aquellos efectos especiales.

-Exactamente como una principiante que piensa que es capaz de superar a los profesionales-Zelena hizo una mueca de dolor y gimió, llamando inmediatamente la atención de Regina

-¿Querida?

-No, aún no es la hora, aunque deseara que sí. Es que estoy a toda hora incómoda, últimamente- escuchando el sonido de su propia voz, hizo otra mueca –Y detesto estar quejándome

-Puedes quejarte cuanto quieras. Solo estamos las dos aquí- siempre preparada, Regina sirvió un líquido en una taza –Bebe un poco de esto

-Me siento como si pudiera flotar en el agua…como una inmensa carabela. ¡Dios mío, estoy enorme!- pero bebió, tocando el cristal que tenía en el cuello.

-Y llevas a dos marineros en esa carabela

Aquel comentario hizo que Zelena riese.

-Vamos a hablar de otra cosa- pidió ella, volviendo a amasar el pan –Cualquier cosa que no me haga pensar en lo gorda y quejica que estoy.

-No estás gorda, y solo un poco quejica- pero Regina intentó cambiar de tema -¿Sabías que Killian y Rose están trabajando juntos en otro caso?

-No, no lo sabía- el interés de Zelena se agudizó –Y me sorprende. Rose está muy convencida en trabajar sola en sus investigaciones.

-Bueno, esta vez se doblegó. Se trata de un niño que ha huido de  casa, de apenas doce años. Los padres están desesperados. Cuando hablé con ella, ayer por la noche, Rose me dijo que tenía una pista y por eso no podía venir a ayudarnos.

-Cuando Rose está en la cocina, molesta más que ayuda- a pesar del comentario, había afecto por la nueva prima en cada palabra –Es maravillosa para Killian, ¿no crees?

-Sí, lo es- sonriendo, Regina llevó al fuego el cordero con papas y cebollas –Testaruda, cabeza dura y con un corazón enorme. Exactamente lo que Killian necesita

-Y tú, ¿encontraste lo que necesitas?

Sin decir nada al principio, Regina añadió los condimentos al caldero. Sabía que Zelena se las apañaría para descubrir todo antes de que el día terminase.

-Estoy muy feliz- respondió

-Me gusta ella. Tuve una buena impresión desde el principio

-Estoy contenta por ello

-Y Killian también se siente así…aunque aún tenga algunas reservas- Zelena frunció el ceño, pero mantuvo el tono alegre –Sobre todo después de que echara un vistazo en la mente de Emma.

Regina apretó los labios mientras ajustaba la temperatura del fuego.

-Aún no lo he perdonado por eso

-Bueno- Zelena se encogió de hombros y dejó la masa del pan en un cuenco para que creciera –Emma no se enteró de nada, y eso sirvió para que Killian se quedara algo más tranquilo. No quedó muy feliz al llegar a tu casa y descubrir que te habías ido a la cama con alguien.

-Sin duda, eso no es su problema

-Killian te quiere-Zelena presionó ligeramente el brazo de la prima, mientras pasaba por la cocinilla- Siempre se va a preocupar por ti, porque tu don te deja muy vulnerable.

-No soy una persona indefensa, Zelena, y confío en mi buen sentido común.

-Lo sé. Querida, yo…- Zelena sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y las secó con un gesto impaciente –Yo no quería entrometerme, pero…Dios mío, nunca he sido tan sentimental

-Sí, lo has sido, solo que conseguías disimularlo mejor –Dejando la sartén por un momento, Regina atravesó la cocina para abrazar a la prima –Fue hermoso, maravilloso y muy intenso- se apartó sonriendo –Emma me dio mucho más de lo que podría imaginar

Con un suspiro, Zelena tocó el rostro de Regina

-Estás enamorada

-Sí, lo estoy. Y la amo, mucho

-¿Y ella?

Regina apartó la mirada.  

-No lo sé

-Gina…

-No voy a conectarme con ella de esa manera- Regina miró a la prima, y dijo con voz firme –Sería deshonesto hacerlo cuando no le he contado lo que soy ni he tenido coraje para confesarle lo que siento. Sé que le gusto a  Swan, y no necesitaría ningún don para saber eso. Y eso es suficiente. Cuando haya más, si es que hay más, ella me dirá.

-Siempre me sorprende ver cuán testaruda eres, Regina.

-Bueno, soy una Mills- Regina replicó –Y eso es importante.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Deberías contárselo todo- Zelena la agarró por el brazo antes de que Regina se apartase –Lo sé. Detesto cuando las personas vienen a darme consejos que no quiero escuchar. Pero necesitas olvidar el pasado y encarar el futuro.

-Estoy encarando el futuro. Me gustaría que Emma formara parte de él. Pero necesito más tiempo- Regina sintió que su voz se ahogaba y presionó los labios, hasta conseguir controlarse –Zelena, la conozco. Es una mujer increíble. Siente compasión, tiene imaginación y tanta generosidad que ni ella misma se da cuenta. Y también tiene un hijo.

Esta vez, cuando Regina se giró, Zelena se vio obligada a apoyarse en la mesa.

-¿Es de eso de lo que tienes miedo? ¿De tener que cuidar del hijo de otra persona?

-¡Ah, no, amo a Henry! ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo? Incluso antes de empezar a amar a Emma, ya amaba a aquel pequeño. Y él es el centro de su mundo, como tiene que ser. No hay nada, absolutamente nada que yo no hiciera por ellos.

-Entonces, explica

Ignorando sus palabras, Regina lavó los huevos duros que iba a pelar.

-¿Tienes eneldo fresco? Ya sabes cómo a tío Damien le gustan los huevos sazonados con eneldo- dejando el aire escapar entre los dientes, Zelena dejó el bote de eneldo con fuerza sobre la encimera

-Regina, explícate

Con las emociones en ebullición, Regina abrió el bote.

-Ah, no imaginas la suerte que has tenido con Glinda. Por haber encontrado a alguien que te ama como eres, sin importarle nada.

-Está claro que sé que tengo suerte- dijo Zelena, en tono suave -¿Pero qué tiene que ver Glinda con todo esto?

-¿Cuántas personas serían capaces de aceptarnos completamente? ¿Cuántas personas se casarían con una hechicera y tendrían hijos con ella?

-¡En nombre de Morgana, Regina!- la impaciencia en la voz de Zelena se vio ahogada por el hecho de verse obligada a sentarse de nuevo –Hablas como si fuéramos unas viajas brujas volando en escobas y riendo mientras robamos bebés.

Regina no sonrió.

-¿No es eso lo que piensan la mayoría de personas? Robin…

-¡Robin que se vaya al infierno!

-Está bien, vamos a olvidar a Robin- Regina concordó con un gesto de la mano –Pero, ¿cuántas veces, a través de los siglos, hemos sido perseguidas, cazadas, temidas y despreciadas sencillamente por lo que hemos sido predestinadas a ser? No me avergüenzo de mi herencia. No lamento mi don, ni mi legado. Pero no podría soportar la idea de contárselo a Emma y ser mirada como si…- dio una risita forzada –Como si tuviera una marmita humeante en el sótano, lleno de ancas de sapo y garras de lobo.

-Si Emma te ama…

-Si-Regina repitió –Veremos. Ahora, creo que deberías ir a echarte durante una hora

-Solo quieres cambiar de tema- Zelena comenzó, entonces alzó los ojos cuando Glinda irrumpió en la cocina. Había telas de araña en sus cabellos, de mentira, felizmente, y un brillo de triunfo en su mirada.

-Tenéis que ver esto. ¡Soy increíble, ni yo me lo creo!- cogió un tallo de apio de encima de la encimera y lo mordió -¡Venid, no os quedéis ahí paradas!

-Principiantes- Zelena suspiró, y se levantó con dificultad

Las dos estaban admirando los fantasmas creados por holografía, en el vestíbulo, cuando Regina escuchó que un coche llegaba.

-¡Están aquí!- alegre ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a la familia, dio un paso grande hacia la puerta. Entonces, se paró abruptamente, alcanzada por un súbito dolor. Ya se estaba girando cuando vio a Zelena inclinándose hacia Glinda.

En ese mismo instante, Glinda quedó pálida como sus fantasmas.

-¿Amor? Ya estás…¡Ay, Dios mío!

-Está todo bien- Zelena respiró hondo, mientras Regina la agarraba por el otro brazo –Solo ha sido una contracción-apoyándose en Glinda, le sonrió a Regina –Creo que no podía haber día más apropiado para que los gemelos nacieran que Halloween.

 

-No hay absolutamente nada de lo que preocuparse- Damien Mills le estaba diciendo a Glinda.

Al igual que su hijo, era un hombre alto y sus cabellos negros apenas tenían algunos mechones plateados. Había escogido un smoking para la ocasión y había completado el traje con un par de tenis color naranja fosforescente, pensando que era gracioso verlos brillar en la oscuridad.

-Un parto es lo más natural del mundo. Y esta es una noche perfecta también.

-Cierto-Glinda tragó en seco. Su casa estaba llena de gente…de hechiceros, para ser más exacta…y su esposa estaba sentada en el sofá, sin darle importancia al hecho de que llevaba casi tres horas en trabajo de parto- Quizás sea una falsa alarma

Camilla llegó con un vestido de baile todo bordado y le dio una palmadita en el hombro con un abanico de plumas.

-Deja todo en manos de Gina, querida. Ella cuidará de Zelena. Cuando Killian nació estuve trece horas en trabajo de parto. Nos reímos mucho con eso, ¿no, Damien?

-Sí, después de que dejaras de lanzarme maldiciones, querida

-Bueno, sí, evidente- se dirigió a la cocina para comprobar la sopa. Regina nunca le ponía suficiente tomillo.

-Me habría transformado en un puercoespín si no hubiera estado ocupada en otras cosas- Damien le confesó a Glinda

-Eso me hace sentirme mejor- murmuró Glinda

Satisfecho por haber ayudado, Damien le dio un abrazo a Glinda.

-Para eso estamos, Grinda

-Glinda

Damien sonrió, benignamente

-Sí, eso.

-Mamá- Zelena dio un apretón en la mano de su madre –Ve a salvar a Glinda de las garras de tío Damien. Parece que ella está a punto de desmayarse.

Amelia dejó el cuaderno de dibujo de lado.

-¿Crees que debo pedirle a tu padre que se la lleve a dar un paseo?

-Optima idea- Zelena suspiró con gratitud mientras Regina continuaba masajeándole los hombros –Aún no hay nada que ella pueda hacer.

Patrick, el padre de Regina, se sentó en el momento en que Amelia dejó la silla vacía.

-¿Cómo está yendo mi pequeña?

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Las contracciones aún son flojas, pero estoy segura de que no pasará mucho tiempo para que las cosas se pongan serias –Zelena se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla al tío –Estoy muy contenta de que estés todos aquí

-No podríamos estar en ningún otro sitio- pasó la mano por la barriga de la sobrina para aliviar la molestia, y le dio una sonrisa a Regina -¿Y mi querida? Estás hermosa como un cuadro. Salió a su padre, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí- Regina sintió que la contracción siguiente iba a comenzar y mantuvo las manos firmes en los hombros de Zelena –Ahora espira hondo, relájate.

-¿No le quieres dar un poco de actaea azul?- preguntó Patrick a la hija

Regina pensó un momento y balanceó la cabeza

-Aún no. Está yendo muy bien. Pero, ¿puedes traerme mi faltriquera? Voy a necesitar algunos cristales.

-Hecho- él se levantó y abrió la mano. En su palma había un ramo de brezo florido- ¿Y eso de dónde ha aparecido?- dijo de la misma manera que hacía cuando la mujer que ahora estaba dando a luz era aún una niña –Cuida esto por mí. Tengo un trabajo que hacer.

Zelena se pasó el ramo de brezo por el rostro.

-Es el hombre más amable del mundo

-Va a malcriar a estos dos, si lo dejas. Papá siente una debilidad por los niños- con la conexión empática, sabía que Zelena estaba más incómoda de lo que demostraba- Tendremos que ir al cuarto dentro de poco, Zel.

-Aún no- Zelena agarró la mano de la prima sobre su hombro –Está tan bien estar aquí, entre todos. ¿Dónde está tía Cora?

-Mamá está en la cocina, probablemente discutiendo con tía Camilla por la sopa

Con un gemido en medio de una risa, Zelena cerró los ojos.

-Ah, Dios mío, sería capaz de comerme un caldero entero, sola

-Después- prometió Regina. Alzó los ojos cuando el ruido de cadenas arrastrándose y gemidos quedos llenó la sala –Alguien ha tocado al timbre.

-Pobre Glinda. No ha podido relajarse lo suficiente para apreciar su propia obra de arte. ¿Es Killian?

Regina estiró el cuello.

-Sí, es él. Él y Rose están criticando los fantasmas holográficos

Killian entró en la sala balanceando la cabeza

-Principiantes…

 

-Y Mark se asustó tanto que corrió lejos –dijo Henry, relatando los estremecimientos de miedo provocados por la casa del terror de la escuela de primaria –Entonces, Frank se comió todos los dulces y vomitó

-Parece que fue un gran día- para evitar que pasara lo mismo, Emma ya había escondido la mitad de los dulces que Henry había recolectado en sus saquito de golosinas.

-Creo que mi disfraz es el más guay de todos

Cuando salieron del coche, frente a la casa de Zelena, satisfecha con lo que veía, Emma se agachó para ajustar las gafas de mentira del hijo. Le llevó dos días para conseguir el disfraz de Harry Potter. Pero había valido la pena.

Henry golpeó el hombro de su madre con una varita hecha de cartón.

-Tarantallegra. Ahora tienes que bailar sin parar, mamá

-Quién sabe en otro momento, chico- Henry comenzó a reír, cuando Emma le pellizcó la nariz

-¿Crees que Regina se sorprenderá? ¿Me reconocerá?

-De ninguna manera. Yo misma cada vez que te miró pienso que estoy viendo al propio Harry Potter.

-Vamos a conocer a toda su familia- Henry le recordó a la madre, como si ella necesitara que se lo recordasen. Emma ha estado toda la semana nerviosa ante tal evento –Y voy a ver de nuevo a la gata y al perro de Zelena.

-Claro- Emma intentaba no preocuparse demasiado con el perro. Pan realmente parecía un lobo, pero había sido delicado y amigable con Henry la última vez que habían visitado a Zelena.

-¡Esta va a ser la mejor fiesta de Halloween del mundo!

Poniéndose de puntillas, Henry apretó el timbre. Se quedó inmediatamente boquiabierto cuando sonidos de gemidos y de cadenas arrastradas llenaron el aire.

Un hombre moreno, con escasos cabellos y los ojos muy alegres, abrió la puerta. Le bastó dar una mirada a Henry y dijo, en tono maléfico.

-Bienvenidos al castillo encantado. Entrad, si estáis dispuestos a arriesgaros- Henry desorbitó los ojos

-¿Está de verdad encantado?

-Entrad…si tenéis valor- él se agachó hasta que sus ojos quedaron al nivel de los del pequeño, después sacó un pequeño conejo de peluche de la manga de su chaleco.

-¡Wow! ¿Eres un mago?

-Ciertamente

-Yo soy Harry Potter

-Maravilloso. ¿Y esta es su acompañante de esta noche, sr. Potter?- preguntó él, mirando a Emma

-No- el pequeño rió, divertido –Es mi madre. En realidad, soy Henry

-En realidad, yo soy Patrick

Patrick se puso derecho y, aunque sus ojos seguían alegres, Emma tuvo la certeza de que estaban analizándolos.

-Y usted es…

-Swan- ella ofreció su mano –Emma Swan. Somos vecinos de Regina

-¿Vecinos, dice? Bien, dudo de que sea solo eso. Pero, entrad, vamos a entrar- Patrick cambió la mano de Emma por la de Henry –Mira lo que tenemos aquí para ti

-¡Fantasmas!- Henry dio un saltito de excitación -¡Mira, mamá, son fantasmas!

-Nada mal para un principiante- comentó Patrick, en tono bondadoso –Ah, por cierto, Gina acaba de subir con Glinda y Zelena. Esta noche tendremos a los gemelos. Cora, mi amor, ven a conocer a los vecinos de Gina- se giró hacia Emma mientras una mujer, con un turbante rojo, apareció en el pasillo –Imagino que le gustaría una bebida, querida- le dijo a Emma

-Sí, señor- Emma inspiró profundamente –Creo que lo necesito.

 

Dubitativa e insegura, Rose llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Zelena, después espió por la ranura. No tenía la certeza de si encontraría una atmosfera clínica y, en su mente, aterradora, de una sala de parto, o el brillo místico de un círculo mágico. Y bien podría ser cualquiera de los dos.

Pero, en lugar de eso, vio a Zelena recostada en una cama grande y de apariencia confortable, rodeada de flores y velas encendidas. El sonido de música de arpa y flautas fluctuaba por la habitación. Zelena parecía algo agitada, Glinda, algo pálida, pero la normalidad del ambiente la dejó más sosegada para atravesar el umbral de la puerta, cuando Regina le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

-Me siento como una yegua- murmuró Zelena –Pero eso no significa que aprecie la comparación, Gina

-No quiero interrumpir, ni molestar o…¡wow!- susurró cuando Zelena alzó la cabeza y comenzó a resoplar como una locomotora a vapor.

-Está bien, todo está bien…- Glinda le agarró la mano y se quedó mirando un cronómetro –Ahí viene otra. Estamos yendo muy bien, muy bien.

-Sí, nosotras- Zelena resopló entre dientes –Querría verte a ti…

-Respira- la voz de Regina era amable cuando colocó los cristales encima del vientre de Regina. Estos oscilaron en el aire, emitiendo una luz sobrenatural con la cual Rose intentó no perturbarse.

A fin de cuentas, llevaba casada dos meses con un hechicero.

-Está todo bien, mi amor- Glinda presionó los labios en la mano de la esposa, deseando desesperadamente que el dolor pasara –Ya casi está acabando

-No te marches- Zelena le apretó la mano con fuerza, cuando la contracción comenzó a disminuir –No te marches

-No me voy a ningún lado. Estás maravillosa- siguiendo las instrucciones de Regina, refrescó el rostro de la esposa con un paño húmedo –Te amo, mi pelirroja

-Más te vale- Zelena consiguió esbozar una sonrisa y exhaló un suspiro alto. Sabiendo que aún tendría que enfrentar mucho, cerró los ojos -¿Cómo voy, Gina?

-Muy bien. Unas dos horas más

-Dos…- Glinda se mordió el labio y fijó una sonrisa forzada en su rostro –Qué maravilla

Rose carraspeó, y Regina se giró hacia ella

-Disculpa. Hemos estado algo distraídas por aquí

-Sin problema. Solo pensé que te gustaría saber que Emma está aquí, con Henry

-Ah…- Regina se secó la cabeza con la manga de la blusa –Me había olvidado. Bajo un momento. ¿Podrías pedirle a tía Amy que suba?

-Claro. Eh, Zel, estamos todos contigo

La sonrisa de Zelena fue breve y cansada.

-Genial. ¿Acaso alguien quiere cambiar de sitio conmigo?

-No, gracias, esta vez paso- Rose ya se alejaba en dirección a la puerta –Mejor no estar por aquí molestando.

-No vas a tardar mucho, ¿no?- luchando contra el pánico, Glinda acariciaba la mano de la esposa y envió a Regina una mirada de súplica

-Solo unos minutos. Tía Amy se quedará aquí, ella es muy hábil. Además, vamos a necesitar coñac

-¿Coñac? ¡Pero Zelena no puede beber!

-Es para ti- Regina dijo amablemente, mientras salía.

Lo primero en que Regina reparó, cuando entró en la sala, fue que Henry estaba siendo muy bien recibido. La madre de Regina reía con gusto, mientras Henry le contaba las historias de sus amiguitos en la fiesta de Halloween. Y, al ver que el pequeño ya agarraba dos bichitos de peluches, Regina dedujo que su padre ya le había enseñado algunos trucos.

Pero esperaba que hubiese sido discreto.

-¿Cómo están las cosas allí arriba?- preguntó Amelia bajito, cuando se encontraron en la puerta.

-Perfectas. Serás abuela antes de medianoche

-Bendita seas, Regina- Amelia le dio un beso –Me ha gustado mucho tu novia

-No es…- pero Amelia ya subía deprisa las escaleras

Y allí estaba Emma, parada junto a la chimenea, donde el fuego crepitaba alegremente, bebiendo lo que debía ser una de las creaciones de su padre, y escuchando con expresión de divertida fascinación una de las historias del tío Damien.

-Entonces, naturalmente, acogimos a la pobre alma por aquella noche. La tempestad estaba horrible. ¿Y qué hizo él sino salir corriendo a la mañana siguiente, gritando sobre fantasmas, espíritus malignos y cosas así? Loco- Damien dijo con tristeza, golpeando con un dedo su cabeza, donde ahora había un sombrero de seda color naranja –Una historia muy triste y lamentable.

-Quizás tuviera algo que ver con el hecho de que tú anduviste por la casa llevando aquella armadura- Matthew Mills comentó, calentando el coñac entre las manos

-No, no…Una armadura no tiene nada que ver con un espíritu maligno. Imagino que fueron los chillidos del gato de Cora lo que lo asustaron.

-Mis gatos no chillan- replicó ella, ofendida –Están muy bien educados

-Yo tengo un perro- se entrometió Henry –Pero me gustan los gatos también

-¿De verdad?- siempre dispuesto a agradar, Patrick sacó un gato de peluche a rayas de detrás de la capa de fantasía de Henry -¿Y este te gusta?

-¡Ah!- Henry cogió el peluche, después dejó a Patrick encantado cuando se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Papá…- Regina se inclinó en el sofá y presionó los labios en la cabeza casi calva –No cambias nunca

-¡Gina!- Henry salió del regazo de Patrick e intentó agarrar todos sus muñecos de una sola vez –¡Tu papá es la persona más divertida del mundo!

-A mí también me gusta- Regina inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado -¿Sr. Potter?

-Soy yo, Henry

-No me lo puedo creer…

-¡Es verdad! Mamá me compró este disfraz para Halloween.

-Bien, te pareces a Henry- Regina se agachó –Dame un beso, y entonces estaré segura

Henry presionó los labios en el rostro de Regina, extremadamente feliz por el éxito de su disfraz.

-¿No me reconociste? ¿De verdad?

-Me engañaste completamente. Estaba segura de que era Harry Potter.

-Tu padre dijo que tú eres la princesa de las hadas porque tu madre es la reina.

Cora soltó una fuerte carcajada y guiñó un ojo al marido.

-Mi sapito…

-Siento mucho no poder quedarme más rato y charlar contigo- Regina le dijo a Henry

-Lo sé. Estás ayudando a que nazcan los bebés de Zelena. ¿Van a salir de la barriga uno cada vez?

-Uno de cada vez, espero- ella rió, removiendo los cabellos del pequeño, y miró a Emma –Sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Hay bastante comida.

-No te preocupes por nosotros. ¿Cómo está Zelena?

-Muy bien. En realidad, he bajado para buscar un poco de coñac para Glinda. Está con los nervios a flor de piel.

Asintiendo en señal de comprensión, Matthew cogió la botella de coñac y un vaso.

-Tiene toda mi solidaridad- dijo. Cuando se los pasó a Regina, ella sintió el choque de su poder y supo que, aunque pareciera tranquilo, su mente y su corazón estaban arriba, con su hija.

-No te preocupes, tío Matt. La estoy cuidando bien.

-Zelena no podría estar en mejores manos. Eres la mejor que he conocido, Regina- Los ojos de Matthew se clavaron en los de ella, mientras pasaba el dedo por la piedra hematites que ella llevaba al cuello –Y he conocido a muchas- sonrió ligeramente –Emma, quizás quieras acompañar a Regina al cuarto.

-Con mucho placer- Emma cogió la botella de coñac de la mano de la morena, antes de seguirla fuera de la sala –Tu familia…- la rubia balanceó la cabeza cuando llegaron a los pies de las escaleras, sin percibir que Regina se ponía tensa.

-¿Qué les ocurre?

-Son increíbles. Absolutamente increíbles. No todos los días me veo empujada hacia el centro de personas desconocidas, con una mujer a punto de dar a luz gemelos en la planta de arriba, un lobo…porque juro que aquello no era un perro…masticando lo que parecía ser un hueso de mastodonte bajo la mesa de la cocina y con murciélagos mecánicos volando por el techo. Ah, olvidaba mencionar los fantasmas del vestíbulo.

-Bueno, es Halloween

-No creo que tenga mucho que ver con eso- Emma paró en lo alto de las escaleras –No recuerdo otra ocasión en que me haya divertido tanto. Son fantásticos, Gina. Tu padre hace todos esos trucos de magia…unos trucos increíbles. Y juro que no consigo descubrir cómo los realiza.

-Ni lo descubrirás. Papá es muy…ahn…muy hábil

-Podría ganar dinero con eso. Sinceramente, no me hubiera perdido esta fiesta por nada del mundo- Emma pasó la mano libre alrededor del cuello de la morena –Solo faltas tú

-Me preocupé ante la idea de que pudieras sentirte fuera de lugar

-No. Aunque esto haya estropeado mis planes de llevarte a un rincón oscuro y hacerte temblar de miedo con una historia de terror para que te agarrases a mí en busca de protección.

-No me asusto fácilmente, Swan- sonriendo, pasó los brazos por el cuello de la rubia –Crecí escuchando historias de terror.

-Y con tus tíos andando por la casa vestidos con armaduras- murmuró Emma, enlazando la cintura con su brazo libre y rozando sus labios con los de ella

-Ah, eso era lo mínimo- Regina se pegó a ella, succionando su labio inferior –Solíamos jugar en los calabozos del castillo. Y pasé una noche entera en una torre para superar el desafío lanzado por Killian.

-Eres muy valiente

-No, soy testaruda. Y estúpida. Nunca me sentí tan incómoda, en toda mi vida- Regina se sentía fluctuar, embriagada por el perfume de Emma, perdiendo la noción de sí misma –Por lo menos Zelena conjuró una almohada y una manta

-¿Conjuro?- repitió Emma, encontrando gracioso el término usado

-Me llevó – Regina se apresó en corregir, y le dio un beso profundo a la rubia, para que Emma no pensara en nada más, excepto en ellas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió tras ellas, ambas giraron como si fueran niñas pilladas con las manos en la masa. Amelia arqueó una ceja, entendió la situación y sonrió

-Disculpad que interrumpa, pero Emma es exactamente a quien necesitamos, de momento

La rubia agarró la botella de coñac con más fuerza.

-¿Ahí dentro?

Amelia rió

-No. Quédate aquí mismo y cuida unos minutos de Glinda. Necesita charlar

-Solo un minuto- Regina alertó –Zelena la necesita a su lado

Antes de que Emma pudiera concordar o discordar, Regina entró en el cuarto. Resignada, la rubia llenó el vaso de coñac, tomó un buen sorbo y volvió a llenarlo cuando Glinda estaba saliendo por la puerta.

-Toma un sorbo- dijo, dándole el vaso

-No pensé que tardara tanto- después de respirar hondo, Glinda se bebió el coñac –O que sufriera tanto. Si conseguimos superar esto, juro que nunca tendremos más hijos

-Sí, claro

-Hablo en serio, o al menos, la próxima vez seré yo la que quede embarazada.

-Glinda, no tengo intención de entrometerme, pero ¿no te sentirías mejor, más segura, si Zelena estuviera en un hospital con acompañamiento médico y todo el equipo necesario a mano?

-¿En un hospital? No- Glinda se restregó las manos en la cara –Zelena nació en esa misma cama. Ella no tendría a los gemelos en otro lugar. Y creo que yo tampoco querría.

-Bueno, un médico entonces

-Regina es la mejor- acordándose de eso, Glinda se relajó un poco –confía, Zelena no podría estar en mejores manos

-Sé que las matronas son excelentes, y que hacen que el parto sea más natural- Emma se encogió de hombros. Si Glinda estaba satisfecha con aquella situación, no sería ella quien se preocupara –Imagino que lo ha hecho antes.

-No, es la primera vez de Zelena

-Me refería a Regina- dijo Emma, con una risita

-Ah, sí, claro. Gina sabe muy bien lo que hace. En realidad, creo que me volvería loca si Regina no estuviera aquí. Pero…- Glinda bebió otro sorbo, anduvo de un lado a otro –Esto está tardando demasiado. No sé cómo Zelena lo puede soportar. No sé cómo una mujer consigue aguantar esto. A mí me parece que ella podría hacer algo al respecto. ¡Joder, es una bruja!

Disimulando otra risita, Emma apretó el hombro de la amiga de forma alentadora.

-Glinda, no es momento de decir esas cosas. Las mujeres realmente se vuelven groseras cuando están dando a luz. Yo me volví loca, recuerdo bien lo mucho que insulté a Ruby.

-No, estoy diciendo que…- Glinda se calló, al darse cuenta de que empezaba a pasarse de los límites –Tengo que controlarme

-Pues sí

-Sé que todo va a salir bien. Regina no permitiría que nada sucediera. Pero es tan difícil verla sufrir.

-Cuando se ama, es lo más difícil del mundo. Pero lo superarás. Y en este caso recibirás algo fantástico

-Nunca pensé que me pudiera sentir de esta manera por una persona. Ella es todo en mi vida

-Sé cómo te sientes

Notándose algo mejor, Glinda le devolvió el vaso a Emma

-¿Es como te sientes tú con Gina?- preguntó

-Quizás sí. Sé que ella es especial

-Ah, lo es, sí- Glinda vaciló y, cuando habló de nuevo, escogió las palabras con cuidado. La lealtad, debida entre las dos amigas era la carga más pesada –Tú serás capaz de comprenderla, Emma, gracia a tu imaginación, a tu manera de ver lo que existe más allá de lo que se considera realidad. Regina es una persona muy especial, con cualidades que la vuelven diferente a cualquier otra persona que hayas conocido. Si la amas, y si quieres que forme parte de tu vida y de la de Henry, no permitas que tales cualidades te impidan ser feliz.

Emma frunció el ceño.

-No sé si estoy entendiendo.

-Solo recuerda lo que te he dicho. Y gracias por la bebida- Glinda respiró hondo y volvió al lado de su esposa.

 

 


	10. Capítulo 9

-Respira. ¡Venga, mi amor, respira!

-Estoy respirando- pronunció Zelena entre respiraciones jadeantes, y apenas consiguió mandarle una mirada fulminante a Glinda -¿Qué coño crees que estoy haciendo sino respirar?

Glinda llegó a la conclusión de que ya había ultrapasado sus propios límites. Zelena ya la había insultado con todos los insultos que conocía, y hasta algunos que se había inventado. Regina había dicho que ya estaban casi al final, y Glinda se agarraba a eso tan desesperadamente como Zelena le agarraba la mano. Así que, se limitó a sonreír a la esposa y humedecerle la cabeza con un paño.

-Estás rezongando, gritando y amenazando- le besó ligeramente los labios, aliviada al ver que no la había mordido –No me vas a transformar en un insecto ni en una cabra de dos cabezas, ¿verdad?

Zelena rió, gimió y dejó escapar el último soplo de aire

-Puedo pensar en algo más creativo que eso. Tengo que sentarme. ¿Gina?

-Glinda, ponte detrás de ella. Agárrale la espalda. Será rápido ahora- arqueando su propia espalda, sintiendo los ecos de los dolores de Zelena, Regina comprobó una última vez para ver que todo estaba a punto.

Había cobertores calentados al fuego, agua caliente, los instrumentos quirúrgicos y las tijeras ya estaban esterilizados, los cristales brillando en todo su poder.

Amelia permanecía al lado de la hija, los ojos iluminados por la comprensión y la preocupación. Imágenes de sus propias horas de parto, en aquella misma cama, surgieron rápidamente en su memoria. Aquella misma cama, pensó mientras apartaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, donde su hija ahora luchaba a través de los últimos momentos, de los últimos dolores.

-No empujes hasta que yo te lo diga. Sopla, sopla- Regina repetía mientras sentía la contracción crecer dentro de ella misma, un dolor terrible que provocó una capa de sudor en su piel. Zelena se quedó rígida, luchó contra la necesidad de tensarse, y luchó por hacer lo que Regina le ordenaba –Bien, bien. Estás casi al final, querida, te lo prometo. ¿Ya escogisteis los nombres?

-Me gustan Homer y Moe- dijo Glinda, acompañando la respiración de la esposa hasta que ella pudo darle un codazo –Está bien, entonces Lisa y Bart, pero solo si tenemos la parejita.

-No me hagas reír ahora, idiota- pero rió, y el dolor se alivió un poco –Quiero empujar. Necesito empujar

-Si son dos niñas- Glinda continuó, en un tono que rozaba el desespero –quiero se sean Lucy y Malwee- presionó el rostro de su esposa

-Son dos niños, y serán Alex y George- la risa de Zelena adquirió un tono ligeramente histérico mientras extendía los brazos para agarrarse al cuello de Glinda –Dios mío, Gina, necesito…

-Aguantar un poco más- Regina completó la frase –Ahora, Zelena, venga. Empuja

Entre risas y lágrimas, Zelena luchó por traer la vida a aquel cuarto.

-¡Ah, Dios!- allá fuera, un relámpago cortó el cielo sin nubes y un trueno resonó en su pista celestial

-Está bien, amor- Glinda comenzó, pero de repente no podía pensar en nada más -¡Mira! ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Mira eso!

A los pies de la cama, Regina giraba la cabeza del bebé, con delicadeza y competencia.

-Aguante firme ahora. Sé que es difícil, pero aguante solo un minuto más. Sopla. Eso, así. La próxima vez será más fácil.

-¡Tiene pelo!- exclamó Glinda en un hilo de voz. Su rostro estaba mojado de sudor y lágrimas como el de Zelena –Mira eso…¿Qué es?

-Aún no he llegado a esa parte- Regina envió una sonrisa a la prima –Muy bien, llegó la hora del gran premio. Aguante un poco más, querida, y veremos quién está aquí, si Lisa o Bart.

Riendo y gritando, Zelena dio a luz al bebé, mientras Regina lo acogía en sus manos. Cuando el primer grito agudo e indignado resonó por la habitación, Glinda hundió el rostro en los cabellos de la esposa.

-Zelena. Dios mío, Zelena…nuestro bebé

-Nuestro- ya olvidada del dolor, con los ojos iluminados, Zelena extendió las manos para que Regina depositara allí el pequeño volumen que se removía. En el idioma de su sangre, murmuró algo a la criatura, mientras las manos la acariciaban dándole la bienvenida.

-¿Qué es?- con mano trémula, Glinda tocó la minúscula cabeza –Olvidé mirar

-Tenéis un niño- anunció Regina.

 

Al sonido del primer llanto, la conversación en la sala se interrumpió súbitamente. Todas las miradas se giraron hacia las escaleras. Había silencio, inmovilidad. Emocionada, Emma miró a su propio hijo, que dormía pacíficamente en el sofá, con la cabeza recostada en el confortable regazo de Patrick.

De repente, ella sintió un temblor bajo sus pies, vio el vino moverse en la copa. Antes de poder hablar, Damien estaba quitándose su sombrero y dando una sonora palmada en la espalda de Matthew.

-Un nuevo Mills- dijo, y cogió la copa para brindar –Un nuevo legado

Con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, Camilla se acercó para darle un beso a su cuñado.

-Bendito sea.

Emma estaba a punto de dar sus felicitaciones cuando Killian atravesó la sala. Encendió una vela blanca, después una dorada. Cogió una nueva botella de vino, abrió el lacre y sirvió el dorado líquido en un cáliz de plata labrada.

-Una estrella amanece en la noche. Vida por vida, sangre a través de la sangre para generar su luz. A través del amor ha sido dado el regalo del nacimiento, y desde el primero hasta el último soplo, caminará por la tierra. El otro regalo viene a través de la sangre y de la carne, y a él corresponderá aceptarlo y poseerlo. Encantamientos de la luna, poderes del sol. Sin jamás olvidar que ningún mal será hecho.

Killian pasó el cáliz a Matthew, que fue el primero en beber. Fascinada, Emma vio cómo los Mills se pasaban el cáliz de vino de uno a otro. ¿Sería una tradición?, se preguntó.

Cuando el cáliz le fue dado a ella, se sintió honrada y lisonjeada. En el instante que comenzó a beber, otro sonido de llanto se escuchó, anunciando la llegada de una vida más.

-Dos estrellas- dijo Matthew, en un tono enronquecido de orgullo –Dos regalos.

Entonces la solemne atmosfera fue rota cuando Patrick hizo aparecer una lluvia de confeti y serpentinas. Mientras lanzaba un silbido de conmemoración, Cora estallaba en una risa de alegría.

-¡Viva!-Dijo ella señalando el reloj que acababa de dar medianoche –Este es el mejor Halloween que hemos tenido desde que Patrick hizo volar a aquellos cerdos –ella sonrió a Emma –Es un niño incorregible.

-Cerdos…- Emma comenzó a hablar, pero el grupo se reunió junto a Amelia que acababa de entrar en la sala.

Ella fue derecha al marido, que la abrazó con fuerza.

-Están bien- Amelia se secó las lágrimas de felicidad –Están todos bien, y hermosos. Tenemos un nieto y una nieta, mi amor. Y nuestra hija nos invita a todos a subir para darles la bienvenida.

Sin querer entrometerse, Emma quedó atrás cuando el grupo se amontó para salir de la sala. Killian se paró en el umbral y arqueó una ceja en dirección a ella.

-¿No vienes?

-Creo que la familia…

-Has sido aceptada- dijo Killian en tono breve, sin estar muy seguro de si estaba de acuerdo con el resto de los Mills. Él no se había olvidado lo herida que Regina había estado ya una vez.

-Una manera extraña de arreglar las cosas- Emma mantuvo un tono calmo para controlar la súbita irritación que la invadió –Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tú no te sientes así

-No importa- Killian inclinó la cabeza, en un gesto que Emma interpretó como desafío o aviso. Sin embargo, cuando miró hacia el sofá, la expresión de Killian se suavizó –Imagino que Henry se sentirá decepcionada si no lo despiertas y lo llevas a ver a los bebés.

-Pero preferirías que no lo hiciera

-Regina prefiere que tú lo hagas- Killian replicó –Y eso es lo que importa-se encaminó de nuevo hacia la puerta, y se paró –Le harás daño, Emma. Regina no es de derramar lágrimas, pero las derramará por ti. Y porque amo a mi prima, tendré que perdonarte por eso.

-No veo…

-No- Killian la interrumpió –Pero yo sí lo veo. Trae al chico, Swan, y júntate a nosotros. Esta es una noche de bondad y pequeños milagros.

Sin saber por qué las palabras de Killian la dejaba tan irritada, Emma se quedó mirando hacia el umbral vacío. No tenía que probarle nada a ese primo superprotector e insolente. Cuando Henry se removió en el sofá y abrió y cerró sus ojitos somnolientos, ella arrancó a Killian de su mente.

-¿Mamá?

-Estoy aquí, amor-Emma se inclinó y lo cogió en brazos –Adivina

Henry se restregó los ojos

-Tengo sueño

-Ya nos vamos  a casa, pero creo que primero hay algo que te gustaría ver- mientras él bostezaba y recostaba la cabeza en su hombro, ella lo subió escaleras arriba.

Los parientes de Regina estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la cama, haciendo más ruido de lo que Emma pensaba que fuera normal, incluso tratándose de un parto en casa.  Glinda estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, al lado de Zelena, agarrando a un bebé en sus brazos y sonriendo como una boba.

-Se parece a mí, ¿no creéis?- preguntaba a nadie en particular –La nariz. Tiene mi nariz.

-Esta es Alycia- informó Zelena, rozando la carita de la bebé con su rostro –James está conmigo.

-Claro. Bueno, entonces ella tiene mi nariz- Glinda miró a su hijo –él tiene mi barbilla

-Tiene la barbilla de los Mills- corrigió Damien –Firme como una lanza

-¡Bah!- exclamó Cora en tono de desprecio –Los dos han heredado todo de los Jones, de arriba abajo. Nuestro lado de la familia siempre ha tenido los genes más fuertes.

Mientras todos estaban dando sus opiniones en la discusión, Henry emergió del sueño y estiró la cabeza.

-¿Estos son los bebés? ¿Han nacido? ¿Puedo ver?

-Dejad pasar al niño- Patrick le dio un codazo al hermano, abriendo paso –Quiere mirar

Henry mantuvo el brazo alrededor del cuello de su madre, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

-¡Ah!- sus ojillos cansados se iluminaron cuando Regina cogió a un bebé en cada brazo y los levantó para que Henry los viera –Son tan pequeñitos- con mucho cuidado pasó su dedito por el rostro primero de uno, y después del otro.

-Un príncipe de las hadas y una princesa de las hadas- Patrick se pronunció

-Pero no tienen alas- dijo Henry, riendo

-Algunas hadas no necesitan alas- Patrick guiñó a la hija –Porque ellas tienen alas en sus corazones

-Y estas haditas de aquí necesitan ahora descansar y silencio- Regina se giró y puso los bebés en los brazos de Zelena – Y la mamá de ellos también

-Me siento bien

-Aun así…- la mirada de aviso que Regina les mandó por encima del hombro hizo que los Mills comenzaran a salir del cuarto, aunque reluctantes.

-Emma- Zelena la llamó -¿Puedes esperar un poco y llevar a Gina a casa? Está exhausta.

-Estoy perfectamente bien. Ella tiene que…

-Claro que sí- interrumpió Emma. Colocó mejor a Henry en sus brazos, mientras él bostezaba –A tu ritmo, te espero abajo

Regina necesitó quince minutos más antes de comprobar que Glinda había entendido las instrucciones. Zelena ya comenzaba a adormecerse, cuando cerró la puerta y dejó a la nueva familia a solas.

Realmente estaba exhausta, y los poderes de sus cristales casi agotados. Durante casi doce horas había enfrentado los dolores del parto con su prima, tan cercanamente conectadas como le había sido posible. Su cuerpo estaba pesado de cansancio, su mente embotada por la fatiga. Era el resultado normal de una fuerte conexión empática.

Vaciló un poco cuando comenzó a descender las escaleras, pero se enderezó y agarró el amuleto de hematites, para captar lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas.

Cuando llegó a la sala, ya se sentía un poco más firme. Y allí estaba Emma, medio dormida en un sillón junto al fuego, con Henry enroscado en su regazo. La rubia abrió los ojos. Y sonrió.

-Tengo que admitir que todo este escenario ha sido un poco loco, pero has hecho un gran trabajo allí arriba.

-Siempre es una maravilla ayudar a traer vida a este mundo. Pero no tenías que quedarte aquí todo el tiempo.

-Quise quedarme- Emma besó la cabeza de Henry –Y él también.  Será el suceso de la clase, el lunes, cuando cuente la historia.

-Ha sido una larga noche para él, y será inolvidable- Regina se restregó los ojos, casi como Henry hizo antes de volver a dormirse -¿Dónde están todos?

-En la cocina, atacando la comida y bebiendo. Yo decidí parar, pues he bebido más vino de lo que debería- Emma le ofreció una sonrisa pícara –Momentos atrás, podría jurar que sentí la casa estremecerse, así que creí mejor comenzar a tomar café- hizo un gesto señalando la taza en la mesa de al lado

-Y ahora te quedarás despierta el resto de la noche. Voy a despedirme de ellos rápidamente y, si quieres, puedes ir llevando a Henry al coche.

Fuera, la rubia inspiró profundamente el aire frío de la noche. Regina tenía razón, estaba completamente despierta. Tendría que ponerse a trabajar, al menos, dos horas, hasta que el efecto del café pasara, y era muy probable que pagase el precio al día siguiente. Pero había valido la pena. Miró por encima del hombro, hacia la ventana iluminada del cuarto de Zelena. Había valido la pena cada minuto.

Le quitó las gafas a Henry y lo recostó en el asiento trasero.

-¡Qué noche hermosa!- murmuró Regina acercándose –Creo que todas las estrellas están iluminadas

-Dos nuevas estrellas- intrigada, Emma abrió la puerta para Regina –Fue lo que Matthew dijo. Fue realmente hermoso y emocionante. Killian hizo un brindis, hablando sobre la vida, dones y estrellas, y todos bebieron de un cáliz de vino. ¿Es una tradición de tu familia?

-De cierta forma- Regina recostó la cabeza en el asiento, en cuanto Emma arrancó el motor. Segundos después, estaba durmiendo.

 

Cuando Emma paró frente a su casa, se preguntó cómo iba a conseguir llevar a los dos a la cama. Salió, abrió la puerta con cuidado, pero Regina ya estaba despertándose.

-Espera que lo lleve adentro, y después puedo acompañarte

-No, estoy bien- somnolienta, Regina salió del coche –Te ayudo con él- rió, al juntar todos los animales de peluche –Papá siempre exagera. Espero que no te importe.

-¿Estás de broma? Estuvo genial con Henry. Vamos, chico- Emma lo cogió en brazos y, con esas maneras de los niños, él siguió totalmente relajado –Le encantó también tu madre, y todos los demás. Pero tu padre, sin duda, fue el héroe de la noche. Imagino que ahora me atormentará para que vayamos a Irlanda a visitarlo en su castillo.

-A él le encantaría- agarrando los peluches, Regina los siguió adentro.

-Puedes dejarlos todos ahí mismo. ¿Quieres un coñac?

-No, gracias- ella dejó los peluches en el sofá, después se tocó los hombros doloridos –Me gustaría un té. Puedo prepararlo mientras metes a Henry en la cama.

-Genial. No tardo.

Un quejido emergió de debajo de la cama de Henry cuando Emma lo recostó.

-¡Qué lindo perro guardián! Somos nosotros, tonto.

Bastante aliviado, Max se deslizó hacia fuera, moviendo la cola. Esperó que Emma le quitase los zapatos y el disfraz a Henry, después saltó a la cama.

-Como vayas a despertarme a las seis de la mañana, juro que te grapo esos hocicos de cachorro. Max bajó la cola y cerró los ojos.

-No sé por qué no escogimos un perro más listo, ya que teníamos que comprar uno- decía Emma cuando entraba en la cocina –Habría sido bien…- se calló de repente

El hervidor estaba pitando en el fuego. Las tazas habían sido colocadas en la mesa, y la tetera estaba a la espera. Y Regina estaba sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos sobre la mesa, durmiendo profundamente.

Bajo la fuerte luz, los parpados de Regina lanzaban sombras en su rostro. Emma esperaba que fuera la frialdad de la luz la que la hacía parecer tan pálida y delicada. Los cabellos cayendo por sus hombros. Los labios suaves estaban ligeramente abiertos.

Mirándola, Emma pensó en la joven princesa que quedaba dormida bajo el encantamiento de un hada, y dormiría hasta que un beso de amor la despertara.

-Eres tan hermosa- Emma le tocó los cabellos, cediendo al impulso. Nunca la había visto dormir y sintió una urgencia súbita de cogerla en brazos y llevarla a su cama, poder abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente y verla despertar a su lado -¿Qué hago?

Suspirando, se apartó de ella y fue a apagar el fuego. Con la misma delicadeza que había usado con Henry, la cogió en brazos y, como Henry, Regina siguió inerte y relajada.

Apretando los dientes ante los nudos que se contraían en su estómago, Emma la subió y la acostó en su cama.

-No sabes cuánto he deseado tenerte aquí conmigo- dijo en un susurro, mientras le quitaba los zapatos –En mi cama…la noche entera- la tapó, y Regina suspiró, moviéndose en el sueño y acurrucándose en las almohadas de la rubia.

Los nudos en su estómago se desanudaron cuando Emma se reclinó para besarla ligeramente en los labios.

-Buenas noches, pequeña.

Llevando un pijama de Batman, Henry entró en el cuarto de su madre antes del amanecer. Había tenido un sueño, una pesadilla sobre la casa del terror de la escuela, y quería el consuelo y el calor de su madre.

Ella siempre hacía que los monstruos se marcharan.

Se arrastró hasta la cama y subió, encogiéndose junto a ella. Y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que no era ella quien estaba ahí, sino Regina.

Fascinado, Henry se enroscó. Deditos curiosos juguetearon con los cabellos de Regina. En su sueño, Regina murmuró y acurrucó a Henry en sus brazos, abrazándolo con cariño. Extrañas sensaciones invadieron al pequeño. Aromas diferentes, texturas diferentes y, aún así, se sintió amado y seguro, de la misma manera que se sentía cuando estaba con su madre. Recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Regina y, confiado, se durmió.

Cuando despertó, Regina sintió brazos alrededor de ella, brazos pequeños y relajados. Desorientada, miró a Henry y, después, barrió el cuarto.

No era su habitación, dedujo. Ni la de Henry. Era la de Emma.

Mantuvo al pequeño junto a ella, mientras intentaba recordar lo que había pasado.

Lo último que recordaba era haberse sentado después de poner el agua a hervir. Cansada, estaba tan cansada. Había apoyado la cabeza por un instante y…y, obviamente se había quedado dormida.

Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Emma?

Giró la cabeza con todo cuidado, sin saber si estaba aliviada o decepcionada al ver que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. No habría sido muy sensato, dadas las circunstancias, pero sería tan maravilloso si pudiera acurrucarse con la rubia de la misma forma en que Henry lo hacía con ella.

Cuando se giró, vio que los ojos del pequeño estaban abiertos, mirándola.

-Tuve una pesadilla- el pequeño contó, en un murmullo matinal apresado –Con el caballero sin cabeza. Él se estaba riendo, riendo y corriendo tras de mí.

Regina se inclinó para besar la cabeza del pequeño

-Apuesto a que no te alcanzó

-No. Me desperté y vine a llamar a mamá. Ella siempre manda los monstruos fuera. Los que están en el armario, debajo de la cama, en la ventana, y en todos los lugares. Pero tú estabas aquí y, no tuve miedo de ti. ¿Vas a dormir siempre en la cama de mamá ahora?

-No- Regina pasó la mano por los cabellos del pequeño –Creo que los dos nos quedamos dormidos y tu madre tuvo que llevarnos a la cama.

-Pero es una cama grande- Henry añadió –Hay bastante espacio. Ahora yo tengo a Max que duerme conmigo, pero mamá está sola todas las noches. ¿Quigley duerme contigo?

-A veces- Regina respondió, aliviada ante el cambio de tema –Él debe estar pensando en dónde estaré

-Creo que él lo sabe- dijo Emma desde la puerta. Estaba solo con una camiseta tipo top y un short de algodón, tenía los ojos hinchados de sueño y los cabellos presos en un moño deshecho. El gato se enroscaba en sus piernas –Estuvo maullando y arañando la puerta de atrás hasta que lo dejé entrar.

-Ah…- Regina apartó los cabellos de su rostro y se sentó –Perdóname. Parece que se ha despertado.

-Acertaste de pleno

Emma entrelazó los dedos tras la espalda, mientras el gato saltaba a la cama y comenzaba a maullar y a quejarse a su dueña. Los nudos en su estómago habían vuelto, duplicados. ¿Cómo podía explicar lo que sentía viendo a Regina allí en su cama, abrazada a su hijo?

-Chico, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tuve un sueño malo- recostó la cabeza en el brazos de Regina y se quedó acariciando el pelo del gato –Vine a tu cama, pero Gina estaba aquí. Ella mandó los monstruos fuera como haces tú- Quigley maulló en un lamento, y él rió –Tiene hambre. Pobre gatito…¿Puedo bajar y darle de comer?

-Claro, si quieres…

Antes de que Regina acabara la frase, Henry ya saltaba de la cama, llamando al gato para que lo siguiera.

-Disculpa si Henry te despertó- Emma vaciló, pero fue a sentarse al borde de la cama

-No me despertó. Por lo que parece, subió a la cama y se quedó dormido. Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse por causarte tanto trastorno. Deberías haberme despertado y mandado a casa.

-Estabas exhausta- Emma extendió la mano y tocó su barbilla –Increíblemente linda y totalmente exhausta.

-Ayudar a nacer a bebés es un trabajo agotador- Regina sonrió -¿Dónde dormiste?

-En el cuarto de invitados- Emma se masajeó el cuello y puso cara de dolor –Cosa que hace que la compra de una cama decente sea mi principal prioridad.

Automáticamente, Regina presionó las manos en la nuca y comenzó a masajear.

-Podrías haberme metido en ese cuarto. Creo que no hubiera sabido distinguir entre una cama y una tabla de madera.

-Quería verte en mi cama- Emma la miró profundamente –Quería de verdad que estuvieras en mi cama- atrajo su rostro, acercándola lentamente –Y aún quiero.

Los labios de la rubia estaban sobre los suyos, no muy pacientes, ni muy delicados. Regina sintió un rápido estremecimiento de excitación y alarma cuando Emma la recostó sobre las almohadas.

-Swan…

-Solo un minuto- pidió en un tono de casi desespero –Necesito un minuto contigo.

Tomó su pecho en sus manos, acariciándolo sobre el fino tejido de la blusa arrugada. Mientras deslizaba las manos por todo el cuerpo moreno, los labios trababan una lucha, y a veces soltaban gemidos. Su cuerpo ardía de deseo, queriendo presionarse contra el de ella, queriendo poseerla en silencio, y hasta con violencia.

-Regina…- Emma besó su cuello, antes de abrazarla con fuerza, manteniéndola junto a ella. Después, se apartó para mirar a la morena -¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en dar de comer a un gato?

-No el suficiente- riendo, Regina posó la mano en el hombro de Emma –No lo bastante

-Era lo que me temía- Emma se sentó en la cama y la agarró por los brazos, ayudándola a levantarse –Henry viene atormentándome con que lo deje dormir una noche en casa de Mark. Si consigo organizarlo todo, ¿vendrías a quedarte aquí conmigo?

-Sí- Regina llevó la mano de la rubia a sus labios y la besó –Cuando quieras.

-Esta noche- Emma se obligó a soltarla y apartarse –Esta noche- repitió –Voy a llamar a la madre de Mark. Implorar, si fuera necesario- se puso derecha, un poco más calmada –Le prometí a Henry que lo llevaría a tomar un helado, y quizás a almorzar al Burguer King. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? Si todo sale bien, podemos dejarlo en casa de Mark y después ir a cenar.

Regina se deslizó fuera de la cama, estirando inultamente la blusa y la falda.

-Me encantaría

-Entonces, hecho. Siento mucho lo de tu ropa. Pero no hubiera sido lo suficiente fuerte para aguantar desvestirte.

Regina sintió un frío en la espina al pensar en la rubia quitándole la blusa. Lenta, bien lentamente, los dedos pacientes, los ojos ardientes. Carraspeó.

-No pasa nada. Tengo que ir a cambiarme y pasarme por casa de Zelena para ver cómo están ella y los gemelos.

-Puedo llevarte

-No es necesario. Quedé con papá para que me viniera a buscar, y así puedo coger mi coche que se quedó allí. ¿A qué hora quieres salir?

-Alrededor del mediodía, dentro de dos horas

-Perfecto. Os veo aquí

Emma la agarró antes de que llegara a la puerta, y la besó otra vez, un beso largo y ávido.

-Quizás podamos comprar algo y venir a comer aquí mismo

-Me parece genial- murmuró Regina, devolviéndole el beso –O podemos pedir una pizza por teléfono, cuando tengamos hambre

-Mejor, mucho mejor.

 

A las cuatro de la tarde, Henry estaba en la puerta de la casa de Mark, despidiéndose alegremente de la madre. La mochila llena de una variedad increíble de cosas que un niño de seis años necesita para una noche fuera de casa. Lo que volvía todo perfecto, a los ojos de él, era el hecho de que Max fue incluido en la invitación para la “fiesta del pijama”

-Dime algo que no me haga sentir culpable- pidió Emma lanzando una última mirada por el retrovisor

-¿Por qué?

-Por querer a mi hijo fuera de casa esta noche

-Swan…- adorándola, Regina se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla –Sabes perfectamente que Henry apenas podía esperar para que lo dejáramos en casa de Mark para poder comenzar su pequeña aventura.

-Sí, pero…No es el hecho de dejarlo dormir en casa de un amigo lo que me incomoda, sino haberlo hecho con segundas intenciones

Sabiendo qué intenciones eran esas, Regina sintió un ligero nudo en el estómago.

-Henry no va a divertirse menos por eso, sobre todo después de que le prometieras que podía hacer la “fiesta del pijama” en tu casa dentro de algunos días. Si aún te sientes culpable, imagina cómo será aguantar el ruido y el desorden de cinco o seis pequeños la noche entera.

La rubia le lanzó una rápida mirada.

-Bueno, pensé que me podrías ayudar con los niños…ya que también tienes segundas intenciones

-¿De verdad?- Regina se sintió feliz por haberla incluido en sus planes –Quizás vaya- posó la mano sobre la de ella –Para ser una madre paranoia, estás haciendo un excelente trabajo.

-Continúa. Ya me siento mejor.

-Demasiados elogios acaban malcriando

-Si es así, entonces no te diré cuántos tipos tuvieron tortícolis cuando se giraron para verte mientras paseábamos esta tarde por el parque

-¿Ah?- Regina se estiró los cabellos hacia atrás -¿Tantos fueron?

-Depende de los que consideres “tantos”. Además, demasiados piropos malcrían. Pero creo que puedo decir que no sé cómo puedes estar tan hermosa después de la cansada noche de ayer

-Es porque dormí como una marmota- Regina se estiró –Pero la recuperación de Zelena es impresionante. Cuando llegué hoy temprano, estaba amamantando a los dos bebés y parecía que acababa de volver de una semana en un spa.

-¿Los bebés están bien?

-Están genial. Saludables y radiantes. Glinda ya está aprendiendo a cambiar pañales. Y jura que los dos le han sonreído.

Emma ya había pasado por eso, y se dio cuenta de cuánto lo echaba de menos.

-Es una buena persona

-Sí, Glinda es muy especial.

-Tengo que admitir que me asombré al saber que se había casado. Glinda siempre fue del tipo “cada uno por su lado”

-El amor es capaz de cambiarlo todo- Regina murmuró y, con cuidado, ocultó la esperanza en su voz –Tía Amy dice que es la forma más pura de magia.

-Una buena descripción. Una vez que el amor te ha tocado, se comienza a pensar que nada es imposible. ¿Ya has amado a alguien?

-Una vez- Regina desvió la mirada, observando el movimiento en la calle –Pero acabé dándome cuenta de que la magia no era lo bastante fuerte. Después, descubrí que mi vida no acababa por eso y que podía estar muy bien estando sola. Así que, me compré la casa cerca del mar- dijo sonriendo –Planté mi jardín y comencé todo de nuevo.

-Creo que conmigo fue más o menos lo mismo- Emma quedó pensativa por un instante –¿Ser feliz sola significa que no crees que puedes ser feliz con alguien?

La incertidumbre y la esperanza corrían juntas dentro de Regina.

-Creo que significa que puedo ser feliz como estoy ahora hasta encontrar a alguien que no solo me traiga magia sino también que la comprenda.

Emma giró el coche hacia la entrada del garaje y apagó el motor.

-Tenemos algo juntas, Regina

-Lo sé

-Nunca pensé que sentiría algo tan fuerte de nuevo. Es diferente de lo que tuve antes, y no estoy segura de lo que esto significa. Y no sé si quiero saberlo.

-Eso no tiene importancia- Regina le tomó la mano –A veces tenemos que aceptar que el momento presente es lo que basta.

-No, no basta- Emma la encaró con sus ojos ardientes, profundos –No contigo

Regina respiró profundo, despacio.

-No soy lo que piensas que soy, o lo que te gustaría que fuese. Emma, yo…

-Eres exactamente lo que quiero- las manos de la rubia la agarraron con fuerza.

El leve protesto de Regina fue ahogado cuando Emma la besó, ávida y apresurada.


	11. Capítulo 10

 

Un relámpago de atónita excitación atravesó el cuerpo de Regina en el instante en que Emma le soltó el cinto de seguridad y la atrajo hacia su regazo. Las manos de la rubia la apretaban, los labios exigían. No era la misma Emma que la había amado con tanta delicadeza, llevándola a aquel dulce placer con manos pacientes y promesas susurradas. Su amante de mañanas silenciosas y tardes perezosas se había vuelto sombría, algo peligrosa, de una manera a la que Regina era incapaz de resistirse.

Regina podía sentir la sangre bullendo bajo la piel cuando Emma la tocaba con las rudas e impacientes manos. Era la impetuosidad que había probado aquella primera vez, en el jardín iluminado por la luna, con el perfume de las flores maduras y excitantes. Una explosión de deseos urgentes era lo que la rubia sugería bajo toda aquella paciencia y control.

En un consentimiento inconsciente, Regina se pegó a Emma, deseando, ansiosa y lista, pisar cualquier camino que Swan escogiera.

Su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente con los toques de Emma, parecía que las manos de la rubia se habían multiplicado. Emma escuchó su gemido ahogado contra los ávidos labios, sintió la intensidad del placer cuando Regina hundió sus dedos desesperadamente en sus cabellos, tirándose más hacia ella. El loco pensamiento que cruzó su mente fue que podría poseerla allí mismo, en el coche, antes de que la razón las hiciera frenar.

Emma le rasgó parte de la blusa, ansiando el sabor de la piel de la morena. El sonido de la tela rasgándose fue ignorado cuando Regina jadeó al sentir a la rubia distribuyendo besos y lamidas por su cuello y hombro. Bajo los hambrientos labios, el pulso latía errático. El sabor de Regina era caliente y dulzón por el placer.

Con un violento gemido, Emma abrió la puerta y sacó a Regina. Sin preocuparse por cerrarla, mitad cargándola, mirad empujándola llevó a la morena a través del césped.

-Emma…- Regina intentó mantenerse en pie y perdió uno de sus zapatos –Emma, el coche. Dejaste las llaves…

Emma la agarró por el pelo, tirándose hacia atrás su cabeza. Los ojos de la rubia, ah, aquellos ojos, Regina pensó, temblando por algo más profundo que el miedo. El ardor que veía en ellos la penetró hasta el alma.

-¡Al infierno el coche!- Emma la besó, hasta sentirse mareada, aturdida y luchando por respirar -¿Sabes lo que haces conmigo?- susurró Emma, en una pausa para respirar –Cada vez que te veo, Regina…- la llevó al porche sin dejar de tocarla –Tan hermosa, suave y serena, con algo ardiendo en el fondo de esa mirada

Empujó a la morena contra la pared, presionándola, besando los carnosos labios con mucha hambre. Había algo más en los ojos de Regina ahora. Emma podía ver que estaba extremadamente excitada. Era como si las dos tuvieran consciencia de que todo el deseo absurdamente insano que la rubia había mantenido atrapado dentro de ella durante esas semanas se estaba liberando de repente.

Con la respiración jadeante escapando de los labios, Emma le agarró el rostro entre sus manos.

-Dime, Regina, dime que me deseas. Ahora. A mí manera.

Regina temía no ser capaz de hablar, pues sentía la garganta seca y aquella necesidad tan loca.

-Te deseo- el tono ronco de su voz hizo que las llamas de deseo crecieran aún más dentro de Emma –Ahora, de cualquier manera

Swan prendió los dedos en lo que había sobrado de la blusa de Regina y vio sus ojos nublarse cuando la rompió aún más. Abrió la puerta con una patada, la morena osciló hacia atrás, pero enseguida fue agarrada en un tórrido abrazo. Como su blusa, el control de Regina estaba hecho pedazos. Las manos de Emma la agarraban por la cintura, después la levantaron haciendo que sus piernas rodearon la cintura de la rubia. Emma llevó su boca a sus pechos aún por encima del sujetador. Tan enloquecida como Emma, Regina arqueó el cuerpo hacia atrás, las manos agarrando los rubios cabellos.

-Emma…por favor- la súplica escapó de sus labios, pidiendo más

Swan la bajó, solo para poder capturar sus labios una vez más. Los dientes raspaban eróticamente en sus labios hinchados, la lengua se hundía hasta el fondo. Entonces, la rubia sintió que podría estallar, en el instante en que Regina comenzó a quitarle la ropa frenéticamente.

Caminaron, a tropezones, en dirección a las escaleras, tirando y arrancando las ropas. Los botones de la camisa de Emma se esparcieron por el suelo. Las manos ávidas de la rubia apretaban el cuerpo moreno, marcando y arañando, mientras llegaban al pie de las escaleras.

-Aquí- Emma la empujó hacia el suelo, y bajó con ella –Aquí mismo

La rubia pudo entonces saciar su hambre, recorriendo con su boca toda la piel de Regina, explorando sin piedad cada parte de aquel maravilloso cuerpo, le tomó su intimidad desesperadamente, chupando, lamiendo, besando, Emma se estaba dando un banquete tras todo el hambre y el deseo que sentía, llevando a Regina sin ninguna pausa a donde deseaba. No había ninguna paciencia, ningún rígido control. La morena que gemía alto, ora agarraba con fuerza los cabellos rubios, ora le arañaba los hombros mientras se movía hacia la boca de la rubia.

Cuando Emma subió para tomarle los labios, Regina le correspondió con pasión, tirando de Emma con tanto ahínco y ansiedad probando su propio sabor. Regina se sentía invencible, inmortal, absolutamente libre. Su cuerpo estaba vivo, nunca había estado tan vivo, con el corazón disparándosele locamente en el pecho. El mundo giraba a su alrededor, en una mezcla de colores, luces, dando vueltas más y más, hasta que se vio obligada a agarrarse al pilar de las escaleras para evitar caer en los límites del universo.

Sus dedos emblanquecieron aferrados al pilar de madera cuando Emma se colocó sobre ella, pegando aún más sus cuerpos, las bocas ansiosas, frenéticas, experimentándose, saboreándose una a otra. Regina contuvo un grito cuando la rubia intercaló sus piernas juntando sus vaginas haciéndola volar a un espacio infinito y caliente.

Los gemidos que ambas emitían mostraban que estaban más allá de los límites de lo sano y racional. Se movían locamente sin dejar de besarse hasta que fueron tomadas por el ápice, estremeciéndose, con las respiraciones entrecortadas y los brazos buscando a la otra mientras alcanzaban un mundo nuevo.

Las manos de Regina deslizaban suavemente por la espalda sudada de Emma. La morena estaba demasiado embotada para sentir la dureza del suelo de madera bajo su cuerpo. Quería abrazarla, pero todas sus fuerzas habían desaparecido. No era posible focalizar la mente en lo que acababa de suceder. Todo lo que recordaba venía en flashes de sensaciones, en explosiones de emociones.

Aquel era el lado más oscuro y denso del amor, y nada podría haberla preparado para eso. Si aquella  necesidad terrible era lo que vivía dentro de Emma, Regina no podía comprender cómo la rubia había podido contenerlo por tanto tiempo.

Regina giro el rostro bañado de sudor y le besó su blanco cuello.

Debajo del cuerpo de la rubia, que aún temblaba, Regina estaba inmóvil como las aguas de un lago. Emma se esforzó para volver a la realidad. Tenía que moverse. Después de todo lo que le había hecho a Regina, debía estar aplastándola. Pero cuando comenzó a darse la vuelta, Regina emitió un pequeño sonido de desagrado, que alivió su consciencia.

-Ven, pequeña, déjame ayudarte

Emma se levantó y cogió un pedazo de la blusa rasgada, en un intento de cubrirla. Conteniendo una palabrota, lo tiró lejos de nuevo. Regina se había girado un poco hacia un lado, obviamente buscado algo de comodidad.

Por el amor de Dios, pensó Swan con disgusto, la había poseído como si fuera una maníaca.

-Gina…- Emma encontró lo que quedaba de su camisa e intentó pasarla por sus hombros –Regina, no sé cómo explicarlo

-¿Explicar?- la voz ronca era casi inaudible. Y Regina sentía la boca seca

-No hay ninguna explicación posible…Déjame ayudarte- el cuerpo de la morena resbalaba como cera entre los brazos de Emma –Voy a coger algo para que te pongas, o…

-Creo que no puedo levantarme- Regina se humedeció los labios, sintiendo el gusto de la rubia –Al menos por uno o dos días. Pero está todo bien. Me quedo aquí mismo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Emma intentó interpretar lo que había escuchado en su voz. No era rabia. Ni tampoco angustia. Parecía que…estaba muy satisfecha.

-¿No estás enfadada?

-¿Hummm? ¿Debería estarlo?

-Bueno, yo…Prácticamente te he atacado. Realmente te ataqué, casi te poseo en el asiento del coche, rasgué tu ropa, te arrastré hasta aquí y devoré lo que quedaba de ti a los pies de las escaleras.

Con los ojos cerrados, Regina respiró hondo y después suspiró, con una ligera sonrisa.

-Sí, es verdad. Y ha sido la primera vez que alguien me ha devorado. Creo que nunca más pasaré por unas escaleras sin recodar esto.

Delicadamente, Emma le tocó el rostro hasta que la morena abrió los ojos.

-Es que al menos pretendía haber llegado al cuarto

-Creo que, de una forma u otra, acabaremos llegando allí- reconociendo la preocupación en los ojos de verdes, Regina le agarró la muñeca –Emma, ¿crees que me enfadaría por el hecho de que me desees de esta manera?

-Pensé que te enfadarías porque esta no es la manera a la que estás acostumbrada

La morena se sentó con algún esfuerzo, haciendo una mueca al sentir los dolores que se transformarían en manchas violáceas en poco tiempo.  

-No estoy hecha de cristal. Y cualquier forma de amor es correcta. Pero…- pasó los brazos por el cuello de la rubia y sonrió, maliciosa –En las circunstancias dadas, estoy contenta de que al menos hayamos conseguido esperar hasta entrar en casa.

Emma deslizó las manos por las caderas de la morena, por el placer de atraer su cuerpo contra ella.

-Mi vecina es bastante liberal

-No es la primera vez que me lo dicen- Regina le mordisqueó ligeramente el labio. Recordando el placer que Emma le había proporcionado con ellos, comenzó un lento camino por el cuello de la rubia –Felizmente, mi vecina entiende bien de pasiones. Dudo que pueda hacer algo que la asombre. Incluso aunque le diga que siempre invento fantasías con ella durante la noche, cuando estoy sola en la cama.

Era imposible, pero Emma se sintió estremecer pegada a ella. El deseo profundo, ardiente, comenzó a surgir otra vez.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tipo de fantasías?

-De verla viniendo hacia mí- la respiración de Emma se aceleró cuando Regina comenzó a besarla en los hombros –viniendo a mi cama cuando la tempestad estalla en el aire. Puedo ver sus ojos bajo el brillo de los relámpagos, y sé que ella me desea de una manera en que nunca nadie me ha deseado ni me deseará.

Sabiendo muy bien que si no tomaba una actitud, acabarían tiradas de nuevo en las escaleras, Emma se levantó y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

-Únicamente no  puedo darte los relámpagos

Regina sonrió, mientras Emma la cargaba hacia el cuarto.

-Ya me los has dado Swan.

 

Horas y horas más tarde, las dos estaban arrodilladas en la deshecha cama, degustando una pizza. Regina había perdido la noción del tiempo, y ni quería saber si era de noche o de madrugada. Ellas habían hecho el amor, conversado, reído mucho y, después, se habían amado de nuevo. Ninguna noche, en toda su vida, había sido tan perfecta. Entonces, ¿qué importancia tenía el tiempo?

-Ginebra no fue una heroína- Regina lamió la salsa de tomate de sus dedos. Ellas habían discutido sobre poesía épica, dibujos animados, leyendas antiguas y clásicos de terror. No estaban seguras de cómo habían acabado en el rey Arturo y Camelot, pero, sobre la cuestión de la esposa del rey, Regina se mantenía firme –Y tampoco fue un personaje trágico

-Pues yo pensaba que tú, con tu compasión, podías simpatizar más con su situación- replicó Emma, cogiendo el último trozo de la caja de cartón que estaba en medio de la cama

-¿Por qué? Ella traicionó a su marido y ayudó a destruir un reino, solo por haber sido débil y autoindulgente

-Estaba enamorada

-El amor no disculpa todos los actos- divertida, Regina inclinó la cabeza y la observó bajo la media luz del ambiente. Emma parecía gloriosamente linda solo en braguitas y con los cabellos despeinados –¿No es eso tan típico de algunas personas? Encontrar disculpas para la infidelidad solo porque está descrita en términos románticos.

Emma no sabía si eso era realmente una ofensa, pero la hizo encogerse un poco.

-Solo pienso que ella no tenía ningún control de la situación

-Vaya, claro que lo tenía. Pudo elegir, y tomó la peor opción, exactamente como Lancelot. ¿Toda aquella conversación rebuscada sobre caballería, heroísmo y lealtad, mientras los dos traicionaban al hombre que los amaba, solo porque no podían controlarse?- llevó sus cabellos hacia atrás –Es una tontería

Emma rió, antes de beber un poco de vino.

-Me sorprendes. Y yo que pensaba que eras una romántica. ¿Una mujer que sale a recoger flores bajo la luna llena, que colecciona esculturas de hadas y magos, y condena a Ginebra porque ella amó sin pensar?

Regina la fusiló con la mirada

-Ah, pobre Ginebra…- ironizó revirando los ojos

-Espera un poco- Emma rió, divirtiéndose mucho. No se les pasaba por la cabeza que estaban discutiendo sobre personas consideradas ficticias –No vamos a olvidarnos de otros personajes. Merlín debería haber actuado. ¿Por qué no hizo nada?

Regina limpió meticulosamente las migas de pizza de sus piernas desnudas.

-No es deber de un mago interferir en el destino

-Venga, estamos hablando del campeón de los magos. Con solo un encantamiento pequeño hubiera arreglado todo.

-Y alterado innumerables vidas- Regina añadió, haciendo un gesto con el cuerpo –Habría modificado la Historia. No, él no podía hacer eso, ni siquiera por Arturo. Las personas, sean hechiceros, reyes o simples mortales, son responsables de sus propios destinos.

-Pero él no tuvo ningún problema en hacerse cómplice del adulterio cuando disfrazó a Uther del Duque de Cornualles para tomar  Tintagel, para que Igraine concibiese a Arturo.

-Porque ese era el destino- la morena replicó con toda la paciencia, como si estuviera hablando con Henry –Ese era el propósito. A pesar de todo el poder de Merlín, de toda su grandeza, su acto más esencial y único fue hacer que Arturo existiese.

-Pues eso no me parece bien- Emma tragó el último pedazo de pizza –Un encantamiento está bien, otro no.

-Cuando posees un don es tu responsabilidad saber cómo y cuándo usarlo, y cómo y cuándo no usarlo. ¿Puedes imaginar cuánto habrá sufrido él viendo a alguien que amaba ser destruido? ¿Sabiendo, incluso cuando Arturo fue concebido, cómo iba a acabar? La magia no lo separa de las emociones y del dolor. Y raramente protege a quien la posee.

-Imagino que no- Emma, en las historias que escribía, hacía que las hadas y magos sufrieran. Eso les otorgaba un elemento humano y cautivador –Cuando era niña, solía soñar que vivía en la época de Camelot.

-Deja adivinar, ¿eras de la guardia real y luchabas contra dragones?

-Pues claro. Participando en todas las batallas, desafiando al Caballero Negro y acabando con él

-Pues claro

-Entonces, crecí y descubrí que podía tener lo mejor de los dos mundos, viviendo en aquella época aquí…- la rubia apuntó su cabeza con el dedo –Cuando escribía. Y tener todas las comodidades de este siglo.

-Como pizza, por ejemplo

-Como pizza- Swan concordó –Un ordenador, en lugar de un pluma para escribir. Ropa interior de algodón. Agua corriente caliente. Hablando de eso…- Emma agarró la parte baja de la camiseta que le había prestado a la morena. Se movió en un impulso, provocándole un gritito cuando se echó a Regina al hombro y salió de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?- la morena rió

-Agua corriente caliente- Emma repitió –Creo que es hora de demostrarte lo que soy capaz de hacer en la ducha.

-¿Vas a cantar Swan?

-Quizás más tarde- en el baño, Emma abrió la puerta de cristal de la ducha y giró los grifos –Espero que te guste el agua caliente.

-Bueno, yo…- Regina aún estaba en sus hombros cuando Emma entró bajo el chorro. Con el agua corriendo, enseguida quedó empapada -¡Swan, me vas a ahogar!

-Perdona- cambió de posición, cogiendo el jabón -¿Sabes? Fue este baño el que me convenció para comparar la casa. La cabina es muy espaciosa- deslizó el jabón por la pierna de Regina –Y mucho mejor con las dos duchas

A pesar del agua caliente, Regina se estremeció cuando ella pasó el jabón por la parte interna de su rodilla, dando pequeños círculos.

-Es un poco difícil apreciar tu ducha en la posición en la que estoy- ella apartó los cabellos mojados del rostro, reparando que el piso del box era de azulejos pulidos –Vaya, vaya…

Emma rió y deslizó la mano lentamente por el muslo de Regina.

-Échale un vistazo al techo

Cuando fue dejada en el suelo, alzó la cabeza deparándose con su propio reflejo

-Ahn…¿No queda cubierto por el vapor?

-Es un vidrio especial. Queda un poco empañado si te demoras mucho en el baño- y Emma pretendía demorarse allí. Pasó a enjabonar todo su cuerpo, centímetro a centímetro –Pero eso añade cierto carisma a la atmosfera – con delicadeza la presionó contra la pared, abriendo sus manos sobre sus pechos cubiertos por la camiseta mojada -¿Quieres escuchar una de mis fantasías, Mills?

-Yo…Ah…- Emma masajeaba sus senos –Sí, me parece justo

-Tengo una idea mejor- Emma pasó los labios sobre los de ella, provocándola, haciendo que respirara más rápido -¿Qué tal si te lo muestro? Primero, vamos a librarnos de esto- le quitó la camiseta por la cabeza, tirándola al suelo –Yo comienzo por aquí- jugueteando con sus labios, pasó el jabón por los hombros –Y ya no paro más hasta llegar a los dedos de los pies.

Regina tenía la impresión de que la ducha iba a juntarse a las profundidades eróticas de su imaginación. Agarrando como apoyo las caderas de Emma, arqueó el cuerpo mientras la rubia deslizaba las manos mojadas y enjabonadas por sus pechos.

Vapor.

Estaba alrededor de ellas, en todas partes. El denso y húmedo aire hacía casi imposible respirar. Una lluvia tropical, el agua cayendo sobre ellas, el calor aumentando. El jabón cremoso hacía que sus cuerpos resbalasen deliciosamente cuando se movían juntas. Regina pasó las manos por la espalda y después por los pechos de Emma, acariciando y apretando, sintiendo que la rubia se estremecía bajo su toque.

Ardían de deseo. Era el poder encontrándose con el poder. No había más dudas de que Regina podría devolverle el placer salvaje, loco y ardiente que Emma le había ofrecido antes. Un placer mucho más dulce, mucho más profundo, porque era engendrado del amor, y no solo de la pasión.

Regina quería demostárselo a la rubia. Y lo haría.

Sus manos deslizaron por el cuerpo de la rubia, por los hombros, por los fuertes brazos, cuello, pechos. Regina murmuraba palabras de placer al oído de Emma mientras trazaba el contorno de su espalda con sus dedos, hasta la lisa y plana barriga. Emma balanceó la cabeza, intentaba aclararla. Espera seducir a Regina, pero estaba siendo seducida. Las manos de la morena vagando por su piel resbaladiza lanzaban flechas de un deseo doloroso por todo su sistema.

-Espera- dijo cuando Regina se arrodilló.  Sabía que, si ella la tomaba ahora, sería incapaz de contenerse.

-Shhh- besó cerca de la pelvis de la rubia mientras cogía una de sus piernas y la colocaba sobre su hombro, Regina había vencido –Quietita, Swan…

Su boca se cerró en ella, succionando, lamiendo, tomando todo lo que Emma le daba, la rubia gemía sintiendo la lengua de la morena y se movía despacio hacia su boca. Un súbito destello de triunfo estalló dentro de Regina al sentir el estremecimiento rápido e involuntario de Emma. Sabía que la rubia estaba cerca de llegar al clímax, así que, sin apartar la boca, Regina la penetró con dos dedos.

-Regina…- Emma perdió el control de su cuerpo cuando la morena intensificó las embestidas de sus dedos y lengua –Regina, yo…

Apoyándose, como pudo, en la pared, Emma gozó escandalosamente, sintiendo todas sus terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo en caída, en un orgasmo enloquecedor, la rubia aún convulsionaba cuando Regina retiró su pierna del hombro y subió enlazando la cintura y encarando el rostro de Emma que estaba con los ojos cerrados en una expresión de placer.

Emma parecía una diosa recién salida del mar. Los cabellos mojados se pegaban como oro en su rostro. La piel brillaba con las gotas de agua. Estaba linda. Era magnifica. Y era toda suya.

Al abrir los ojos, la rubia pegó a Regina contra la pared y alzó una pierna de la morena enlazando su cadera.

-Agárrate a mí

Regina pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, manteniendo los ojos abiertos. Emma la penetró allí mismo, hundiendo los dedos en ella mientras el agua caía por sus cuerpos. Jadeando el nombre de la rubia, Regina tumbó la cabeza hacia atrás. A través de las nubes de vapor, vio el reflejo de ambas en el techo, una maravillosa mezcla de miembros.

Un gemido de placer indescriptible escapó de sus labios sintiendo a Emma dentro de ella, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. Estaba perdida, pensó. Y le daba gracias a Dios por ello.

-Te amo

Regina no sabía si las palabras estaban en su mente o si habían salido de sus labios. Pero las pronunció innumerables veces hasta que su cuerpo se retorció formando un arco mientras gritaba.

Emma sacó los dedos de dentro de ella, después se apoyó en la pared, agarrando el cuerpo de la morena que había desfallecido. Su corazón aún rugía en sus oídos cuando cerró las manos alrededor de la cintura de Regina.

-Dímelo ahora

Regina estaba sonriendo, pero vaciló un poco y la miró a través de los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Decir qué?

Emma presionó los dedos con más fuerza, y Regina la focalizó con más nitidez

-Que me amas. Dímelo ahora

-Yo…¿No crees que debemos secarnos? Hace mucho tiempo que estamos bajo el agua- con un gesto impaciente, la rubia cerró los grifos.

-Quiero mirarte cuando lo digas, y quiero estar despierta. Nos quedamos aquí hasta que lo digas

Regina vaciló. Emma no tenía idea de que la estaba obligando a dar el paso siguiente en la dirección de tenerla siempre consigo, o perderla. El destino, pensó Regina, y las elecciones. Había llegado la hora de hacer la suya.

-Te amo, Emma Swan. No estaría aquí si no te amara

Los ojos de Emma se encendieron, intensos. Lentamente la presión de los brazos de la rubia se suavizó, su rostro se relajó

-Siento como si hubiera esperado mi vida entera para escucharte decir eso

Regina apartó los cabellos mojados de su rostro.

-Pues solo bastaba preguntar- Emma le tomó las manos

Viendo que Regina comenzaba a temblar, salieron de la ducha y Emma cogió una toalla. La enrolló y la abrazó para calentarla.

-Regina- una profunda ternura emergió de la rubia, mientras besaba sus labios, su rostro, sus ojos –Tú no tienes que preguntar. Yo te amo. Has traído a mi vida algo que pensé que nunca, nunca más podría tener.

Con un suspiro entrecortado, Regina recostó el rostro en el hombro de Emma. Aquello era real, pensó. De verdad estaba sucediendo. Y ella tendría que encontrar una forma de mantenerlo todo así.

-Eres todo lo que siempre he deseado. No dejes de amarme, Emma, no dejes de amarme.

-No podría- Emma la apartó un poco –no llores

-No lloro- las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos, pero no resbalaban –Yo no lloro

_Regina no derrama lágrimas, pero las derramará por ti._

Las palabras de Killian resonaron incómodamente en la mente de Emma. Pero las apartó con firmeza. Eso era ridículo. No había hecho nada para herirla. Abrió la boca, después la cerró de nuevo. Un baño lleno de vapor no era el lujar para el pedido que quería hacer. Y, además, había cosas que antes tenía que decirle a la morena.

-Vamos a vestirnos. Tenemos que hablar

Regina estaba demasiado feliz para darle atención a la ligera inseguridad que la invadió. Y rió cuando la rubia la cogió en brazos, la llevó al cuarto y le puso una camiseta. Con aire soñador, sirvió más vino para las dos, mientras Emma se ponía los vaqueros.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?- Emma extendió la mano que Regina aceptó inmediatamente

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Quiero enseñarte una cosa- la llevó por el pasillo hasta su despacho. Encantada, Regina dio una vuelta en mitad de la estancia.

-Es aquí donde trabajas

Allí estaban las amplias ventanas y sin cortinas, con los batientes de cerezo tallado. Dos alfombras persas, antiguas y gastadas, estaban sobre el pulido suelo de madera. El cielo estrellado surgía a través de las dobles claraboyas. Un portátil, pilas de papeles y muchos estantes de libros denunciaban que aquel era su lugar de trabajo. Pero Emma había añadido un encanto extra con los grabados enmarcados y una colección de dragones y caballeros medievales que dejaron a Regina intrigada. El hada alada que ella había comprado en la tienda de Zelena estaba en un lugar destacado, en un pedestal alto y trabajado.

-Necesitas algunas plantas- Regina decidió inmediatamente, pensando en los narcisos y azaleas que acababa de plantar en macetas, en su invernadero –Imagino que te quedas horas en esa sala, todos los días –espió el cenicero vacío al lado del ordenador

Siguiendo su mirada, Emma frunció el ceño. Era extraño, pero hacia días que no encendía un cigarro. Hasta se había olvidado. Más tarde se felicitaría por eso.

-A veces me quedo mirando por la ventana cuando tú estás en el jardín. Es difícil concentrarme en el trabajo

Regina rió y se sentó en el borde del escritorio

-Te voy a comprar una persiana

-Ni lo pienses, morena- Emma sonrió, pero metió las manos, nerviosa, en los bolsillos –Quiero hablarte de Ruby

-Em…- la compasión hizo que se levantase y caminara hacia la rubia –Lo entiendo. Sé que es doloroso. No tienes que explicarme nada

-Lo necesito, sí, por mí- agarrando su mano, se giró para enseñarle un dibujo colgado de la pared. Una linda joven estaba arrodillada junto a un riachuelo, hundiendo una cabellera dorada en el agua –Ella dibujó eso antes de Henry nacer. Me lo dio como regalo.

-Es hermoso. Tenía mucho talento

-Sí, mucho talento y era muy especial- Emma bebió de su vino, un brindes inconsciente por el amor perdido –La conocía desde siempre. La hermosa Ruby Lucas.

Emma necesitaba hablar, pensó Regina, así que escucharía.

-¿Salisteis durante la escuela?

-No- ella rió –Bien lejos de eso. Ruby era la líder de las animadoras, la delegada de clase, la muchacha más bonita y popular de la escuela. Pertenecíamos a grupos diferentes, y yo estaba unos dos años adelantada. Pasaba por aquella fase rebelde, yendo a fiestas a mitad de la semana, faltando a clase, esas cosas.

Regina sonrió, tocándole el rostro

-Me hubiera gustado ver eso

-Mientras yo fumaba a escondidas en el baño de la escuela, Ruby pintaba los escenarios para las obras de fin de año. Nos conocíamos, pero ya está. Fui a la facultad, y acabé yendo a vivir a Nueva York. Parecía que era algo necesario, ya que quería ser escritora, vivir en un apartamento barato y pasar hambre.

Regina pasó el brazo alrededor de la rubia, ofreciéndole consuelo instintivamente, esperando que Emma organizase sus pensamientos.

-Cierto día, estaba yo en una panadería que quedaba en la esquina de donde vivía, y miré por encima de la barra. Allí estaba ella, tomando café con un croissant. Empezamos a hablar. Ya sabes…qué estábamos haciendo allí, sobre la vieja cercanía, qué nos había pasado. Ese tipo de cosas. Fue bonito y excitante. Allí estábamos nosotras dos muchachas, sobreviviendo en la grande y peligrosa Nueva York.

Y el destino las unió, pensó Regina, en una ciudad de millones de habitantes.

-Ella estaba estudiando en la Escuela de Arte- Emma prosiguió- y compartía un apartamento con otras chicas, apenas a dos manzanas del mío. La acompañé hasta el metro. Fuimos paseando, conversando, comparando dibujos, hablando durante horas. Ruby estaba tan llena de vida, de energía, de ideas. Acabamos deslizándonos hacia una pasión, o algo más tierno que eso-los ojos verdes se suavizaron mientras observaba el dibujo –Fue muy lentamente, muy dulcemente. Nos casamos poco antes de vender mi primer libro. Ella aún estaba en la facultad.

Emma tuvo que callarse por un momento, mientras los recuerdos volvían con total fuerza. Instintivamente, cogió la mano de Regina, que se abrió, entregándole todo el apoyo y amor que podía.

-Entonces, todo parecía perfecto. Éramos jóvenes, felices, apasionadas. Ella ya vendía sus trabajos. Cuando decidimos ser madres, fui yo quien se quedó embarazada, decidimos mudarnos de casa, criar a nuestro hijo en un clima saludable y agradable de la periferia y cerca de nuestras familias. Entonces Henry nació, y parecía que nada malo podría suceder. Excepto que un tiempo después de dar a luz, Ruby comenzó a adelgazar mucho, estaba siempre somnolienta, débil, yo decía que no podía ser normal, que debíamos ir al médico, pero ella le quitaba hierro al asunto y decía que estaba cansada por el trabajo. Entonces comenzó a tener desmayos y finalmente la convencí para ir al médico, se hizo los exámenes, pero debido a una confusión en el laboratorio, la enfermedad no fue diagnosticada de inmediato. Cuando descubrimos que tenía cáncer, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Ah, Emma. Lo siento mucho, lo siento tanto…

-Sufrió. Eso fue lo peor. Verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada. Presencié su muerte, poco a poco. Y pensé que moriría también. Pero estaba Henry. Ruby apenas tenía veintitrés años cuando la enterré. Henry acababa de cumplir dos- Emma respiró hondo, antes de girarse hacia Regina –Amé a Ruby, y siempre la voy a amar

-Lo sé. Cuando alguien toca nuestra vida de esa manera, jamás la olvidamos

-Después de perderla, dejé de creer en los finales felices, excepto aquellos que suceden en los libros. No quería enamorarme de nuevo, arriesgarme a sentir todo ese dolor otra vez, ni por mí ni por Henry. Pero estoy amando de nuevo. Lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte que me hace creer otra vez. No es lo mismo que sentía antes. No es menor. Es solo…nuestro.

Regina le acarició el rostro, comprendiendo.

-Emma, ¿pensaste que yo te pediría que la olvidaras? ¿Que podría sentir celos o resentimiento de lo que tuviste con ella? Eso hace que cada día te ame más. Ella te hizo feliz. Solo me hubiera gustado haberla conocido también.

Absolutamente emocionada, Emma la miró

-Cásate conmigo, Regina.


	12. Capítulo 11

Regina se quedó helada. Las manos que extendía para abrazar a la rubia se inmovilizaron en el aire. La respiración parecía presa en sus pulmones. Y, aunque su corazón saltó de alegría, su mente la avisó de que esperara.

Lentamente, se soltó de Emma.

-Swan, creo que…

-No me digas que estoy apresurando las cosas- Emma se sentía sorprendentemente calmada, ahora que había dado el primer paso. El paso que, ahora se daba cuenta, ya había sido dado en su corazón desde el comienzo –No me importa si estoy siendo precipitada. Te necesito en mi vida, Regina.

-Ya estoy en tu vida- Regina sonrió, intentando no preocuparse –Ya lo sabes

-Ya fue difícil cuando empecé a desearte, y más difícil, aún cuando comencé a quererte. Pero sería imposible ahora que te amo. No quiero ser solo tu vecina, o…novia, quiero más- agarró a la morena por los hombros, mirándola intensamente –Quiero dormir y despertar todos los días teniéndote a mi lado. Y tú has dicho que me amas

-Te amo- Regina cedió al impulso desesperado de abrazarla –Sabes que te amo, más de lo que imaginé que sería posible. Más de lo que querría. Sin embargo, la boda es…

-Lo correcto- Emma acarició sus cabellos mojados –Es lo más correcto para nosotras. Regina, una vez dije que no me tomo la intimidad a broma, y no solo me refería al sexo- se apartó un poco, queriéndole verle el rostro, queriendo que ella viese el suyo –Hablo sobre lo que pasa conmigo siempre que te miro. Antes de conocerte, estaba satisfecha con la vida que tenía. Pero eso ya no me basta. No voy a quedarme escondida detrás de la cerca de rosas para poder estar contigo. Quiero que estés conmigo, con nosotros.

-Emma, si pudiera ser así de simple…- Regina se giró de espaldas, luchando para encontrar la respuesta correcta.

-Puede ser simple- Emma ignoró la súbita onda de pánico –Cuando entré en el cuarto, esta mañana, y  te vi abrazada a Henry…Ni sé describir lo que sentí en aquel momento. Percibí que era todo lo que quería. Que estuvieses allí, solo eso. Saber que podría compartir a Henry contigo, porque lo amas. Y podríamos tener otros hijos…tener un futuro.

Regina cerró los ojos, porque la imagen era tan dulce, tan perfecta. Y estaba negando a ambas una oportunidad de transformar ese sueño en realidad solo porque tenía miedo.

-Si dijera que “sí “ ahora, antes de que tú me comprendas, antes de que sepas todo sobre mí, no estaría siendo justa.

-Te conozco-Emma abrazó a la morena y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Regina –Sé que eres compasiva y apasionada, sé que eres leal, generosa y tienes una mente abierta. Sé que amas mucho a tu familia, que te gusta la música romántica y el vino de manzanas. Conozco el sonido de tu risa, tu olor, cada tipo de mirada. Y sé que podría hacerte feliz si lo permites.

-Me haces feliz. Y es porque también yo quiero verte feliz que no sé lo que hacer- Regina se apartó y empezó a andar, intentando aliviar la tensión-Yo no sabía que todo esto pasaría tan deprisa, antes de tener la certeza. Y juro, si hubiera sabido que estabas pensando en matrimonio…

Ser su esposa, pensó Regina. Unirse a Emma para siempre. No podía pensar en nada más precioso que eso. Tenía que contarle todo, para que la rubia tuviera opción de aceptar o rechazar.

-Tú has sido más honesta conmigo que yo contigo

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre quién eres- Regina cerró los ojos y suspiró –Soy una cobarde. Tan fácilmente devastada por malos presentimientos, sintiendo un miedo patético, un miedo…físico y emocional. Tan vulnerable a cosas que otras personas miran con indiferencia…

-No sé de lo que estás hablando, Regina.

-No, no lo sabes- la morena presionó los labios –¿Entiendes que existen personas que son más sensibles que las otras? ¿Personas que necesitan desenvolver una defensa que les impida absorber demasiado los torbellinos de emociones que giran alrededor de ellas? ¿Que son obligadas a hacer eso, Emma, pues de lo contrario no conseguirían sobrevivir?

Emma apartó la impaciencia e intentó sonreír

-Ok, te estás poniendo demasiado mística para mi gusto

Regina rió sin humor, presionando la mano en sus ojos.

-No sabes ni la mitad. Tengo que explicarte, pero no sé ni cómo. Si pudiera…- comenzó a girarse, determinada a contarle todo, y tiró el cuaderno de dibujos que estaba encima de la mesa de Emma. En un gesto automático, se agachó para cogerlo.

Quizás había sido el destino que quiso que el cuaderno cayera de frente, mostrando un dibujo recién terminado. Un dibujo excelente, pensó Regina, mientras lo analizaba. Las líneas firmes y sombrías de una bruja con un gorro puntiagudo la miraban.

El mal, pensó. Emma había capturado el mal a la perfección.

-No te preocupes con eso- Emma se adelantó para coger el cuaderno, pero Regina balanceó la cabeza

-¿Esto es para tu nuevo libro?

-Sí, _El castillo de plata_. No cambiemos de tema.

-No estamos cambiando así como crees- Regina murmuró –Dame solo un momento. Dijo con una sonrisa cautelosa –Háblame de este dibujo

-Pero, Regina…

-Por favor

Frustrada, la rubia se pasó la mano por los cabellos.

-Es solo lo que parece. Una bruja malvada que le lanza una maldición a la princesa del castillo. Imaginé un hechizo que impide que nadie entre o salga del castillo.

-Así que escogiste, una bruja.

-Sé que es lo obvio. Pero la historia parecía exigir eso. En resumen, la bruja vengativa, celosa, furiosa por la belleza y bondad de la princesa lanza un hechizo para que la princesa quede encerrada en el castillo, privada de amor, de vida y de felicidad. Entonces, cuando el verdadero amor vence, rompiendo la maldición, la bruja es eliminada. Y ellas viven felices para siempre.

-Imagino que, para ti, las hechiceras son siempre malvadas y calculadoras- “calculadoras”, recordó Regina. Había sido una de las palabras que Robin había usado para describirla. Además de otras, mucho, mucho peores.

-Bueno, es lo que se espera de ellas. El poder corrompe, ¿cierto?

Regina dejó el cuaderno en la mesa.

-Es lo que algunas personas piensan- era solo un dibujo, Regina se dijo a sí misma. Solo parte de un cuento que la rubia había inventado. Aun así, sirvió para recordarle cuán inmensa era la distancia que las separaba –Emma, quiero pedirte una cosa, esta noche.

-Creo que esta noche podrías pedirme cualquier cosa

-Necesito tiempo- dijo –Y fe. Te amo, Em, y no existe nadie más con quien quisiera pasar el resto de  mi vida. Pero necesito tiempo, y tú también. Una semana- dijo antes de que Emma pudiera protestar –Solo una semana. Hasta la luna llena. Entonces, te contaré todo sobre mí. Después de eso, espero que me pidas de nuevo ser tu esposa. Y, si lo haces, mi respuesta será sí

-Di sí ahora- Emma la abrazó, capturándole los labios, esperando convencerla con la fuerza de su propia voluntad -¿Qué diferencia marcará una semana?

-Toda- murmuró, pegándose a la rubia –O ninguna.

 

A Emma no le importaba esperar. Lo que le dejaba impaciente y nerviosa era el hecho de que los días parecían arrastrase. Un día, dos, finalmente tres. Para consolarse, pensaba en el cambio que acontecería en su vida en cuanto esa semana interminable acabase.

No pasaría más noches sola. Pronto, cuando se girase en la cama, ella estaría allí. La casa siempre estaría repleta de su presencia, de su perfume de manzana, de las fragancias de las hierbas y esencias. En las largas y tranquilas noches, podrían sentarse juntitas en el porche y conversar sobre el día que hubieran tenido, sobre el futuro.

O, quizás, Regina querría que se mudaran a su casa. No importaría. Caminarían por los jardines, a través de las macetas, y ella podría intentar enseñarle los nombres de todas las flores.

Quizás pudieran hacer un viaje a Irlanda, y ella le enseñaría todos los significativos lugares de su infancia. Y le contaría historias, como aquella de la hechicera y el sapo, sobre las que Emma podría escribir.

Un día, tendrían otros hijos y Emma la vería sosteniendo a un bebé en los brazos, del mismo modo en que agarraba a los bebés de Zelena y Glinda.

Más hijos. Tal pensamiento la hizo mirar el retrato de Henry, sonriendo para ella, en la mesa.

Él era su bebé. Solo suyo, y por tanto tiempo. Y Emma realmente quería otros. Hasta ahora nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto deseaba más hijos. Ni de cuánto le gustaba ser madre. Parecía formar parte de su personalidad, algo que ella sencillamente “era”

Ahora, mientras la mente comenzaba a jugar con la idea, se imaginó acurrucando a un bebé durante las noches, como había hecho con Henry. Agarrándole los bracitos cuando fueran dados los primeros pasos. Agarrándole la parte de atrás de una bicicleta desequilibrada.

Un hijo. ¿No sería increíble tener otro hijo? O hija. Una pequeñina con los ojos avellanas. Hermanos o hermanas para Henry. Al muchacho le encantaría, pensó, y se vio sonriendo como una idiota.

Pero, evidentemente, aún no le había preguntado a Regina como se sentía con eso. Sin duda, era algo de lo que tendrían que conversar. Quizás estuviera metiéndole prisas otra vez, si comentase el asunto ahora.

Entonces recordó su expresión, cuando abrazaba a Henry en su cama. La manera en que su rostro se iluminaba al sostener a los bebés para que Henry pudiera verlos y tocarlos.

No, decidió. Emma la conocía. La morena estaría tan ansiosa como ella para transformar ese amor en vida.

Al final de semana, pensó, comenzarían a hacer planes para una vida juntas.

 

Para Regina los días pasaron demasiado deprisa. Se quedaba horas pensando en la manera correcta de contarle todo a Emma. Después, cambiaba de idea e intentaba encontrar otra manera.

Estaba la confrontación directa.

Se imaginaba sentándose con la rubia en la cocina, con una taza de té en la mesa.

-Swan- diría –Soy una hechicera. Si eso no te incomoda, podemos comenzar a planear la boda.

Estaba la manera sutil

Estarían sentadas en el patio, cerca del parterre de las margaritas. Mientras bebían un vino y admiraban la puesta de sol, conversarían sobre la infancia de cada una.

-Imagino que ser criada en Irlanda es algo diferente a crecer en Boston- le diría ella –Pero los irlandeses generalmente aceptan muy bien el hecho de tener hechiceros como vecinos- Entonces, Regina sonreiría -¿Más vino, amor?

O el abordaje intelectual.

-Estoy segura de que tú estás de acuerdo en que muchas leyendas se basan en hechos verídicos- esta conversación podría suceder en la playa, con el ruido de las olas y los gritos de la gaviotas de fondo –Tus libros demuestran un gran profundidad de comprensión y respeto hacia lo que la mayoría de personas considera mito o folclore. Siendo yo misma una hechicera, aprecio tu enfoque positivo de las hadas y de la magia. Especialmente el modo en que describiste a la hechicera del libro _Un tercer deseo para Miranda_.

Regina solo esperaba que le quedara algo de humor para reír en cada triste escenario de esos. Y ciertamente tendría que pensar en algo, ahora que faltaban menos de veinticuatro horas para el término de su plazo.

Emma ya se había demostrado demasiado paciente, y Regina no tenía el derecho de pedirle más tiempo. No había disculpas para hacerla esperar más.

Por lo menos esa noche tenía un poco de apoyo moral. Zelena y Killian, con sus respectivas cónyuges, estaban de camino para la cena que solían hacer juntos todos los primeros viernes de mes. Si eso no la preparaba para la confrontación con Emma al día siguiente, nada más lo haría. Cuando Regina salió al porche, se quedó jugueteando con el colgante de circonita que tenía al cuello.

Era obvio que Henry estaba observando su jardín, pues en el mismo momento surgió entre el cercado de rosas, con Max tras él. Para demostrar su desprecio por el cachorro, Quigley se sentó y comenzó a lamerse las patas.

-Hoy vamos a comer en tu casa- Henry anunció –Los bebés también vienen y, si tengo mucho, mucho cuidado, quizás pueda cogerlos

-Creo que podemos ver la manera- automáticamente, Regina miró al jardín vecino, intentando encontrar señales de Emma - ¿Qué tal estuvo la escuela hoy, mi amor?

-Estuvo bien. Ya sé escribir mi nombre, el de mamá y el tuyo. Sé escribir el de Max, pero no el de Quigley, por eso solo escribí “gato”. Entonces escribí el nombre de toda la familia, como la profesora mandó- Henry dejó de hablar, miró a sus zapatos y, por primera vez desde que Regina lo conocía, quedó intimidado -¿Está todo bien si digo que tú eres de mi familia?

-Está más que bien- agachándose, Regina le dio un apretado abrazo al pequeño. “Ah, sí”, pensó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza “Es esto lo que quiero, es esto lo que necesito. Puedo ser su esposa y la madre para su hijo. Por favor, por favor, ayúdame a encontrar una manera de tener todo esto”- Te quiero, Henry

-¿No te vas a marchar, no?

Porque estaban tan próximos, y porque no pudo evitarlo, Regina tocó el corazón del pequeño y vio que él estaba pensando en Ruby.

-No, querido- se apartó, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado –Jamás querría marcharme. Pero, si tuviera que hacerlo, si no pudiera evitarlo, aún estaríamos próximos.

-¿Cómo puedes marcharte y todavía estar cerca de mí?

-Porque tú estarías en mi corazón. Aquí- Regina se quitó la cadena con el colgante de circonita y se lo puso a Henry al cuello.

-¡Ah! ¡Mira como brilla!

-Es muy especial. Cuando te sientas solo o triste, solo tienes que agarrar la piedra y pensar en mí. Yo lo sabré y te mandaré felicidad.

Encantado, Henry giró el cristal en su mano y lo alzó hacia la luz, produciendo una explosión de colores y luces.

-¿Es mágico?

-Lo es, sí

Henry aceptó la respuesta con la fe de un niño.

-Quiero enseñárselo a mamá- salió corriendo, pero se detuvo al acordarse de los buenos modales –Gracias, Gina.

-De nada. Ahn…¿Tu madre está en casa?

-Sí, está en el tejado

-¿En el tejado?

-Sí, porque el mes que viene ya es Navidad, y ella tiene que saber cuántas lámparas tendrá que comprar. Quiere iluminar la casa entera, pues dice que esta Navidad será la mejor en mucho tiempo.

-Espero que sí

Regina se protegió los ojos con la mano y miró hacia arriba. Allí estaba Emma, sentada en lo alto de la casa, mirándola a su vez. Regina sintió el conocido salto en su corazón, como siempre sucedía cuando veía a la rubia. A pesar de estar nerviosa, sonrió y la saludó, mientras reposaba la otra mano sobre el hombro de Henry.

Todo saldría bien, se dijo a sí misma. Tenía que salir bien.

Emma ignoró el embrollo de hilos con las lamparitas de Navidad que tenía al lado, y se quedó observándolos hasta que Henry corrió hacia el jardín, y Regina entró en casa.

Todo saldría bien, pensó la rubia. Tenía que salir bien.

 

Killian cogió una enorme aceituna negra de la bandeja y se la metió en la boca.

-¿A qué hora vamos a comer?- preguntó

-Ya comiste- apuntó Rose

-Estoy hablando de comida de verdad- le guiñó un ojo a Henry –Perrito caliente

-Pollo a las finas hierbas- corrigió Regina, girando el muslo de pollo en la parrilla.

Estaban todos esparcidos por el patio, Henry sentado en una silla de hierro agarrando a Alycia cuidadosamente en sus brazos. Emma y Glinda mantenían un debate animado sobre cuidados de niños. Zelena amamantaba  a James, mientras escuchaba el relato de Rose sobre el final feliz de la fuga que ella y Killian habían investigado.

-El muchacho estaba en un estado miserable-decía-Arrepentido por haberse escapado, y con miedo de volver. Cuando lo encontramos, con frío, sin dinero y con hambre, se enteró de que sus padres tenían más miedo que rabia, y apenas pudo esperar para volver a casa. Creo que se quedará de castigo hasta los 30 años, pero no parecía importarle eso- esperó a que Zelena hiciera eructar al bebé. Estaba loca por cogerlo en brazos -¿Quieres que lo lleve a du camita?

-Gracias- Zelena observó la expresión de Rose cuando cogió al bebé -¿Estás pensando en tener uno de estos? ¿O dos?

-A decir verdad…- Rose aspiró el suave perfume del bebé y sintió sus rodillas flaquear –Quizás ya esté…- lanzó una rápida mirada sobre el hombro y vio al marido entretenido con Henry –Aún no estoy segura, pero ya empecé a intentar.

-Ah, Rose, eso es…

-Shh- Rose se agachó, usando al bebé como escudo –No quiero que él lo sepa, ni desconfíe, de lo contario, no seré capaz de impedirle que mire por sí mismo. Cuando pueda, se lo contaré yo- ella sonrió –Se va morir del susto.

Con todo cuidado, Rose recostó al bebé en el carrito doble.

-Alycia también se ha dormido –Henry avisó

-¿Quieres echarla aquí, cerca de su hermano?- Killian se agachó para ayudar a Henry a levantarse con la bebé –Así se hace- mantuvo las manos bajo él, mientras el pequeño dejaba a Alycia en el carrito.

Henry se giró cuando Max comenzó a ladrar.

-¡Shh!- murmuró -¡Vas a despertar a los bebés!

Pero Max estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo detrás de Quigley. Buscando un espacio abierto, el gato disparó por la cerca de rosas en dirección al jardín vecino, y desapareció. Adorando el juego, Max voló tras él.

-Voy a buscarlo, mamá- haciendo tanto ruido como los animales, Henry corrió tras ellos.

-No creo que un adiestrador sea la solución -comentó Emma dando un sorbo a la cerveza –Estoy considerando seriamente una institución para problemas mentales

 

Jadeando un poco, Henry siguió el sonido de los ladridos y maullidos a través del césped, por el porche y alrededor de la casa. Cuando finalmente alcanzó a Max, lo reprendió.

-Tenéis que ser amigos. A Gina no le va a gustar que estés provocando a Quigley.

Max se limitó a golpear el suelo con la cola y ladró de nuevo. Quigley buscaba abrigo en las escaleras que Emma había usado para subir al tejado, y estaba en uno de los escalones de la mitad, con los pelos de punta y dando zarpazos al aire.

-A él no le gustan estas bromas, Max- con un suspiro, Henry se agachó para acariciar al perro –Él no sabe que tú solo quieres jugar y que no vas a hacerle daño. Tiene miedo- miró hacia las escaleras –Ven, Quigley, todo está bien. Puedes bajar ahora

Con un gruñido felino, Quigley estrechó los ojos, subió un escalón más de las escaleras y se abrigó en el tejado cuando Max respondió con otra serie de ladridos.

-Ah, Max mira lo que has hecho

Henry dudó a los pies de las escaleras. Su madre había sido bastante específica al decir que ni se acercase a ella. Pero ella no sabía que Quigley se asustaría. Que podría caerse del tejado y hacerse daño. Dio un paso hacia atrás, pensando en ir a llamar a su madre para resolver la situación. Entonces, escuchó a Quigley maullar.

Max era su responsabilidad, pensó Henry. Él debía alimentarlo y encargarse de él para que no se metiera en follones. Si Quigley se hacía daño, la culpa sería suya.

-Ya voy. No tengas miedo

Mordiéndose el labio, comenzó a subir los escalones. Ya había visto a su madre llegar a lo alto, y no parecía ser tan difícil. Era como subir en los columpios del parque, o en las escaleras del tobogán.

-Quigley, Quigley…- decía mientras subía, y dio una pequeña risa cuando Quigley espió por una esquina del tejado –Gato tonto, Max solo estaba bromeando. -Voy a llevarte abajo, no te preocupes.

Estaba casi en lo alto, cuando su pie resbaló en el escalón siguiente.

 

-Tiene un olor delicioso- murmuró Emma, pero estaba aspirando la nuca de Regina, y no el pollo que ella había dejado en una bandeja –Muy apetitoso.

Glinda le dio un leve empujón, mientras cogía un plato

-Si de verdad vas a besarla, Swan, es mejor que te quites de mi camino. Queremos comer.

-Está bien-pasando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Regina, que se limitaba a desorbitar los ojos, Emma la besó profundamente –El plazo está casi acabando –dijo, contra sus labios –Puedes acabar con mi sufrimiento ahora mismo, o…

Las palabras fueron interrumpidas en el instante en que Emma escuchó el grito de Henry. Con el corazón en un puño, corrió por el césped, llamándolo. Saltó la cerca de las rosas y echó a correr por su jardín.

-¡Ay, Dios…Ay, Dios mío!

Toda su sangre parecía escapársele del cuerpo cuando lo vio caído en el suelo, el bracito doblado en un ángulo imposible, el rostro pálido como la cera.

-¡Henry!

En pánico, se arrodilló a su lado. Henry estaba demasiado inmóvil, y hasta su mente febril registró ese hecho terrible. Y cuando se agachó había sangre, su sangre, por el suelo.

-¡No lo muevas!- Regina gritó la orden, arrodillándose al lado de ellos. Estaba jadeante, luchando contra el terror, pero sus manos agarraron las muñecas de la rubia con firmeza –No sabemos lo herido que puede estar. Puedes empeorar las cosas si lo mueves.

-Está sangrando- Emma agarró el rostro del pequeño entre sus manos –Henry, despierta, Henry…- temblando, le busco el pulso en la garganta –No me hagas esto. Dios, por favor…Necesitamos una ambulancia

-Voy a llamar- Rose dijo desde atrás

Regina solo balanceó la cabeza

-Emma- se quedó muy calmada, después de entender lo que tenía que hacer –Emma, escúchame- la agarró por los hombros, manteniendo las manos firmes cuando la rubia intentó soltarse –Tienes que apartarte. Déjame examinarlo. Déjame ayudarlo.

-No respira- Emma solo podía mirar al hijo –Creo que no está respirando. Su brazo…se ha roto el brazo

Era más que eso. Incluso sin contacto más cercano, Regina sabía que era mucho más que eso. Y no había tiempo para esperar a la ambulancia.

-Puedo ayudarlo, pero tendrás que apartarte

-Necesita un médico. Por el amor de Dios, ¡qué alguien llame a una ambulancia!

-Killian- Regina habló bajo

Su primo se adelantó y cogió a Emma en brazos

-¡Suéltame!- Emma comenzó a revolverse y vio que Killian la agarraba -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital!

-Deja que Regina haga lo que pueda- Glinda habló, esforzándose en contener su propio pánico –Tienes que confiar en ella, por el bien de Henry

-Gina…Puede ser demasiado tarde. Sabes qué podría suceder si…

-Tengo que intentarlo, Zelena

Con extrema delicadeza, Regina posó las manos en los dos lados de la cabeza de Henry. Se preparó, esperando que su propia respiración se volviera lenta y profunda. Era difícil, demasiado difícil bloquear las violentas y aterrorizadas emociones de Emma, pero se concentró en el pequeño, solo en el pequeño. Y se abrió

Dolor.

Chispazos calientes y ardientes de dolor irradiándose en su cabeza. Un dolor demasiado intenso para que un niño pequeño lo soportara. Regina extrajo el dolor, lo sorbió para ella, permitiendo que todo su organismo lo absorbiese. Cuando la agonía amenazaba perturbar la serenidad necesaria para un trabajo profundo y delicado, esperó un poco hasta que las ondas se calmasen. Entonces, prosiguió.

Tantos daños, pensó mientras sus manos deslizaban levemente hacia abajo. Una caída desde tan alto. Una imagen perfecta surgió en su mente. El suelo acercándose cada vez más, el miedo impotente, el súbito y aturdidor impacto.

Sus dedos pasaron por un corte profundo en el hombro de Henry. Regina gimió cuando la imagen reflejada cortó su propio hombro, latió, sangró. Después, los dos cortes desaparecieron.

-¡Dios mío…!- Emma había dejado de luchar. Estaba demasiado atónita -¿Qué está haciendo ella? ¿Cómo?

-Necesita silencio- murmuró Killian. Apartándose de Emma, cogió la mano de Zelena. No había nada que pudieran hacer, sino esperar.

Las heridas internas eran graves. El sudor cubrió la piel de Regina mientras ella examinaba, absorbía, curaba. Entonaba un cántico, mientras trabaja, sabiendo que necesitaba hundirse más en el trance para salvar al pequeño, y a sí misma.

¡Ah, más dolor! La dilaceraba como un fuego, haciéndole estremecerse. Su respiración quedó más difícil. Ciegamente, apretó la mano alrededor de la circonita que Henry aún llevaba, y apoyó la otra mano en el corazón del pequeño.

Cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos estaban completamente blancos.

La luz era intensa, fuerte hasta el punto de cegar. Apenas podía ver al pequeño allí arriba. Ella llamó, gritó, queriendo darse prisa, sabiendo que un único paso en falso sería el fin para los dos.

Miró fijamente la luz y sintió a Henry resbalarse hacia más lejos.

-El don me pertenece para ser usado o despreciado- el dolor y el poder reverberaron en su voz –Esta fue mi elección desde el día en que nací. Lo que hiere al pequeño que a mí sea transferido. Como yo misma, en polvo volverá.

Regina gritó, entonces, por el precio dilacerante de jugar con la muerte. Sintió su propia vida vaciar su cuerpo, oscilando, oscilando en dirección a la penetrante luz, mientras el corazón de Henry comenzaba a latir débilmente bajo su mano.

Ella luchó, por ambas vidas, evocando cada gramo de sus fuerzas, cada vestigio de su poder.

Emma vio al hijo ponerse rígido, vio sus ojos abrirse cuando Regina dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Hen…Henry?- ella dio un salto al frente, apoyándolo en sus brazos –Mi amor, ¿estás bien?

-¿Mamá?- los ojos nublados y desenfocados comenzaron a iluminarse -¿Me caí?

-Sí, mi amor- enflaquecida por el alivio y la gratitud, Emma lo abrazó y lo acurrucó en sus brazos –Sí…

-No llores, mamá- Henry le dio una palmadita en la espalda –Estoy bien

-Déjame ver- Emma respiró hondo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pasó las manos por el cuerpo del pequeño. Ya no había sangre, percibió. Ninguna sangre, ninguna herida, ni siquiera un arañazo. Se giró y miró a Regina, mientras Killian la ayudaba a levantarse -¿Te duele en algún sitio, querido?

-No- bostezó y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de la madre –Yo estaba yendo a encontrar a mamá Ruby. Estaba tan bonita, en medio de la luz. Pero estaba triste, parecía que lloraba, cuando me vio llegar. Entonces, Gina apareció y cogió mi mano. Mamá pareció feliz cuando saludó, despidiéndose de nosotras. Tengo sueño.

Emma sentía un nudo en la garganta y el corazón parecía querer saltársele del pecho.

-Está bien, amor

-¿Por qué no me dejas llevarlo adentro?- Glinda se ofreció. Cuando Emma vaciló, ella bajó la voz –Henry está bien, pero Gina no lo está- cogió al pequeño, medio dormido,  en brazos- No permitas que el sentido común te confunda, Ems- añadió apartándose con Henry.

-Quiero saber qué ha pasado aquí- temiendo empezar a tartamudear, se obligó a hablar más lentamente –Quiero saber exactamente qué ha pasado.

-Está bien- Regina miró a los primos –Si podéis dejarnos a solas un instante, me gustaría…- las palabras quedaron en el aire, cuando perdió el conocimiento.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Emma la agarró antes de que cayese, acogiéndola en sus brazos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó -¿Qué hizo con Henry?- bajó los ojos viendo la palidez traslucida en el rostro de la morena -¿Qué se hizo a sí misma?

-Regina ha salvado la vida de tu hijo- respondió Killian –Y ha puesto en riesgo la propia

-Cállate, Killian- murmuró Zelena –Emma ya ha sufrido bastante

-¿Emma?

-¿Sí?- Zelena tocó el brazo del primo, conteniéndolo

–Emma, Regina necesita descansar. Necesita mucho descanso y silencio. Si lo prefieres, llévala a su casa. Uno de nosotros se quedará cuidándola.

-Se quedará aquí mismo- Emma se giró y la entró en su casa.

 

Regina fluctuaba hacia dentro y hacia fuera en un mundo sin colores. No había dolor, ahora, o cualquier otra sensación. Tenía la misma consistencia que la niebla. Por una o dos veces, escuchó a Killian o Zelena deslizándose por su mente, ofreciéndole consuelo y confianza. Otros se juntaron a ellos, sus padres, tíos y tías, y más.

Tras un largo, largo camino, se sentía regresar. Matices y vestigios de colores se insinuaban en un mundo incoloro. Las sensaciones comenzaron a penetrar en todo su cuerpo, provocándole cosquillas en la piel. Suspiró una vez, el primer sonido que hacía en más de veintisiete horas, y abrió los ojos.

Emma la observó volver. Se levantó automáticamente de la silla, para llevarle la medicina que Zelena le había dejado.

-Toma- dijo, agarrándole la cabeza y llevando el vaso a sus labios –Tienes que beber esto-la morena obedeció reconociendo el olor y el sabor.

-¿Henry?

-Está bien. Glinda y Zelena han venido a buscarlo esta tarde. Va a pasar la noche con ellas-asintiendo ligeramente, Regina volvió a beber

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

-¿Durmiendo?- Emma rió algo ante el termino que Regina había usado para aquel estado de coma en que se había encontrado  -Has estado inconsciente durante veintisiete horas- miró el reloj –Y treinta minutos

El viaje más largo que había hecho, pensó Regina

-Tengo que llamar a mi familia y decirles que estoy bien

-Yo lo hago. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No- Regina intentó no sentirse herida con el tono educado y distante en la voz de Emma –Esto es todo lo que necesito, de momento

-Entonces volveré en un minuto

Cuando Emma la dejó sola, Regina cubrió su rostro con las manos. La culpa era toda de ella, se censuró. No había preparado a la rubia, había dudado tanto en contarle la verdad, y el destino se había encargado de todo. Con un suspiro cansado, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?- preguntó Emma, entrando en el cuarto –Tienes que descansar

-Ya he descansado bastante- Regina miró sus propias manos, mientras cerraba los botones de la blusa despacio –Tenemos que hablar

Con los nervios a flor de piel, Emma se limitó a asentir.

-Sí

-¿Podemos ir afuera? Me gustaría un poco de aire fresco

-Está bien- Emma la cogió del brazo y la ayudó a bajar las escaleras, en dirección al porche

En cuanto se sentaron, Emma sacó un cigarro del bolsillo y lo encendió. Apenas había cerrado los ojos desde que había llevado a Regina al cuarto, y estaba subsistiendo a base de café y tabaco.

-Si estás dispuesta, creo que me gustaría una explicación

-Lo voy a intentar. Lamento mucho no habértelo contado todo antes- Regina cruzó las manos en el regazo –Quería, pero no lograba encontrar la mejor manera

-La manera directa es la mejor- dijo la rubia, dando una profunda calada al cigarro

-Provengo de un linaje muy antiguo, tanto por el lado paterno como materno. De una cultura diferente, si así lo prefieres. ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir Wicca?

Un frío le recorrió la espina, pero Emma creyó que sería cosa del aire de la noche.

-Hechicería- respondió

-En realidad, el significado de esa palabra es “sabiduría”. Pero también puede ser “hechicería”- Regina levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la rubia, cansados y sombríos –Soy una hechicera por herencia, nacida con poderes de empatía que me hace capaz de conectarme, tanto física como emocionalmente, con otras personas. Mi don es el de la sanación.

Emma volvió a darle otra calada al cigarro

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí, mirándome y diciéndome que eres una hechicera?

-Sí

Impaciente, la rubia se levantó y tiró la colilla a lo lejos.

-¿Qué tipo de broma es esta, Regina? Después de todo lo que ha sucedido aquí, ¿no crees que merezco una explicación racional?

-Creo que mereces la verdad. Y puedes pensar que no es racional- ella alzó la mano antes de que Emma volviera a hablar –Dime cómo explicarías lo que ha pasado

Emma abrió la boca, después la cerró de nuevo. Había intentado solucionar aquel enigma durante las últimas veintisiete horas, sin llegar a una conclusión plausible.

-No sé explicar. Pero eso no significa que me vaya a tragar tu historia

-Está bien- Regina también se levantó y puso la mano en el pecho de la rubia –Estás cansada. Has dormido muy poco. Tu cabeza está latiendo y sientes un nudo en el estómago.

Emma arqueó una ceja, con ironía.

-No creo que sea preciso ser una hechicera para descubrir eso

-No- antes de que la rubia pudiera apartarse, Regina le tocó la cabeza y presionó la otra mano en su estómago -¿Mejoró?- preguntó tras un momento

Emma necesitaba sentarse, pero tenía miedo de no poder levantase otra vez. Regina la había tocado suavemente. Y hasta la más leve sombra de dolor había desaparecido.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Hipnosis?

-No. Emma, mírame

Ella la miró, y vio a una mujer desconocida con los cabellos volando por el viento. La hechicera de ámbar, pensó, aturdida. ¿Era de admirar que hubiese encontrado a la estatua tan parecida a ella?

Regina vio una chispa de lo que podría ser credulidad en el rostro de la otra mujer.

-Cuando me preguntaste si me casaría contigo, te pedí un tiempo para poder encontrar la forma de contarte lo que soy. Tenía miedo- Regina hizo un gesto con las manos –Miedo de que me mirases exactamente de la manera en que ahora me miras. Como si no me conocieras.

-Todo esto es una tontería. Escucha, yo escribo esas cosas, es mi trabajo, y sé muy bien distinguir verdad de ficción.

Regina metió la mano en el bolsillo, donde siempre llevaba algunos cristales. Con los ojos fijos en la rubia, los espació en la palma de la mano. Lentamente, los cristales comenzaron a brillar, el púrpura de la amatista oscureciéndose, el rosado del cuarzo iluminándose, el verde de la malaquita reluciendo. Entonces, las piedras se alzaron en el aire, cinco, diez centímetros y comenzaron a girar, dando vueltas y formando flashes de luz.

-Zelena tiene más talento con estas cosas- dijo ella

Emma se quedó mirando los cristales que volvieron a caer en la mano de la morena, intentando encontrar una explicación lógica.

-¿Zelena también es una hechicera?

-Es mi prima- Regina afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros

-Entonces Killian…

-El don de Killian es la videncia

Emma no quería creer, pero era imposible descartar lo que habían visto sus propios ojos.

-Tu familia- comenzó –Aquellos trucos de magia que tu padre hizo…

-La magia en su forma más pura- Regina volvió a guardar los cristales en el bolsillo –Como ya te he dicho, mi padre tiene muchos talentos. Igual que el resto de nosotros, cada uno a su propia manera. Somos hechiceros. Todos- Regina intentó acercarse a ella, pero Emma retrocedió –Lo siento mucho

-¿Lo sientes mucho?- profundamente asolada, Emma se pasó las manos por los cabellos. Aquello solo podía ser un sueño. Pero estaba realmente de pie ahí, en su porche, sintiendo el viento y escuchando el sonido del mar –Genial. Es genial. Lo sientes mucho. Pero, ¿por qué Regina? ¿Por ser lo que eres o por pensar que no era lo suficientemente importante para ser mencionado?

-No lamento ser lo que soy- el orgullo hizo que la morena se pusiera recta –Lamento haberme inventado disculpas para no contarte. Y lamento, más que nada, que ya no puedas mirarme de la manera en que mirabas antes.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Crees que puedo sencillamente olvidar lo que me estás diciendo y seguir a partir de aquí? ¿Aceptar el hecho de que la mujer que amo es algo que salió de unos de mis libros de cuentos y no pensar en ello?

-Soy exactamente la misma que era ayer, Emma, y como seré mañana

-Una hechicera

-Sí- la morena se cruzó de brazos –Una hechicera, nacida para sanar. No preparo manzanas envenenadas, ni seduzco a niños para que entren en casas de chocolate

-¿Y eso debería dejarme más tranquila?

-Como te he dicho, todos somos responsables de nuestro propio destino- pero ella sabía que su destino estaba en manos de Emma –Puedes hacer tu elección

La rubia se esforzaba en creer, pero sencillamente no lo lograba.

-Necesitaste un tiempo para contármelo. Bien, te juro que necesito un tiempo para decidir qué hacer al respecto-Emma comenzó a andar, pero paró de repente –Henry. Henry está en casa de Zelena

Regina sintió un puñal siendo clavado en su corazón.

-Ah, sí, con mi prima, la hechicera-una única lágrima deslizó por su rostro -¿Qué piensas que Zelena va a hacer? ¿Lanzarle una maldición a tu hijo? ¿Meterlo en una torre y trancar la puerta?

-No sé  lo que pensar. ¡Por el amor de Dios, acabo de descubrir que estoy viviendo en un cuento de hadas! ¿Qué puedo pensar?

-Lo que quieras, Swan- respondió Regina, cansada –No puedo cambiar lo que soy. Ni por ti. ¡Y tampoco voy a quedarme aquí mientras me miras como si fuera un monstruo!

-Yo no…

-¿Quieres que te diga cómo te sientes?- preguntó Regina, mientras otra lágrima caía –Traicionada, con rabia, herida. Y desconfiada de lo que soy, de lo que puedo o iré a hacer

-Mis sentimientos son propiedad mía- Emma contestó, asolada –No quiero ser invadida de esa forma

-Lo sé- Y si yo diera un paso hacia ti, en tu dirección, ahora, si intentara tocarte como mujer, te apartarías de mí. Por tanto, voy a ahorrarnos ese mal trago. Buenas noches, Swan.

Cuando Regina salió del porche,  hundiéndose en las sombras del jardín, Emma no pudo llamarla.

 

 

 


	13. Capítulo 12

 

-Imagino que aún estás un poco aturdida- Glinda se recostó en el parapeto de madera del porche de Emma, disfrutando de una cerveza y de la brisa fresca de la noche.

-Nunca estuve un poco aturdida- replicó Emma –Escucha, Glinda, quizás sea una mujer algo limitada, pero descubrir que mi vecina es una hechicera me ha dejado arrasada.

-Sobre todo porque estás enamorada de tu vecina

-Sí, sobre todo por eso. Jamás hubiera creído una cosa de estas. ¿Y quién lo haría? Pero vi lo que hizo con Henry. Después, comencé a juntar algunos detalles…- Emma rio, sin humor –A veces aún despierto en medio de la noche y creo que todo ha sido un sueño- se acercó al parapeto y se apoyó, escuchando el sonido del mar –No debería ser real. Ella no pude ser real.

-¿Por qué no? Venga, Emma, es nuestra función ampliar un poco este concepto de realidad.

-Pues creo que ya ha sido demasiado ampliado- Emma replicó –Además, lo que hacemos es para los libros y películas. Es diversión, Glinda, no la vida real.

-Es mi vida ahora

Emma suspiró

-Sí, imagino que sí. Pero tú no…¿Nunca cuestionaste, nunca te has preocupado por eso?

-Pues claro que sí. Pensé que ella se estaba riendo de mí, hasta el momento en que Zelena me alzó hasta el techo y me dejó allí colgada –el recuerdo la hizo sonreír, mientras Emma cerraba los ojos –Zel no es de sutilezas. Y una vez que me di cuenta de que todo estaba bien, fue una locura, ¿entiendes?

-Locura- Emma repitió

-Sí. A ver, me he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida inventando historias sobre este tipo de cosas, y allí estaba yo, casada con una hechicera. Con la sangre de los elfos y todo.

-Sangre de los elfos –el término hizo que la cabeza de Emma diera vueltas -¿No te incomoda?

-¿Por qué debería incomodarme? Eso es lo que la convierte en lo que es, y yo la amo. Tengo que admitir que aún tengo dudas con respecto a los pequeños. En cuanto comiencen a crecer, a desarrollarse, estaré en desventaja…

-Los gemelos- Emma tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la boca –Me estás diciendo que aquellos bebés son…serán…

-Con toda certeza, mezclamos nuestros genes. Pero, Emma, no tendrán verrugas en la cara, no empezarán a cacarear. Solo tienen algo más. Rose también está embarazada. Es la muchacha más sensata y decidida que conozco. Y está viviendo con Killian como si hubiera pasado la vida entera al lado de un vidente.

-Entonces, lo que dices es: “Relájate, Emma, ¿cuál es tu problema?”

Glinda se sentó en el banco de hierro.

-Sé que no es fácil

-Déjame preguntarte una cosa…¿En qué momento de tu relación con Zelena ella te contó sobre…como diré…sobre su herencia?

-Muy pronto. Yo estaba haciendo unas investigaciones para un guión y escuché hablar de ella. Ya sabes que las personas siempre me hablan de cosas extrañas

-Sí, lo sé

-No es que yo creyese, pero pensé que podría conseguir una buena entrevista. Y…

-¿Y en cuanto a Rose y Killian?

-No sé decirte con certeza, pero Rose lo conoció cuando una cliente de ella quiso contratar un vidente- Glinda frunció el ceño –Sé a dónde quieres llegar, y tienes toda la razón. Quizás Gina hubiera debido contártelo desde el comienzo.

Emma emitió una risa ahogada.

-¿Quizás?

-Cierto, ella debió aclararlo todo. Pero no conoces toda la historia. Zelena me contó que Regina se enamoró de un tipo, unos años atrás. Ella solo tenía veinte años, creo, y estaba loca por él. El tipo era médico y Regina tuvo la idea de que podrían trabajar juntos, que ella podría ayudarlo. Le contó todo, y él terminó la relación. De la peor manera posible. Por lo que parece, su reacción fue un tanto violenta y, con aquel don de la empatía que ella posee, se vuelve realmente vulnerable a…bueno, a las malas vibraciones, digamos. Regina estuvo muy mal. Y, a partir de ahí, decidió que se quedaría para siempre sola- al ver que Emma permanecía en silencio, prosiguió –Escucha, no puedo decirte lo que tienes que hacer, o cómo sentirte. Solo quiero que sepas que Regina jamás haría nada para herirte a ti, o a Henry a propósito. Ella sencillamente es incapaz de eso.

Emma miró en dirección a la casa de al lado. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y oscuras, como habían estado durante semanas.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-Regina quería apartarse de aquí por un tiempo. Dar un descanso a todos, por así decir

-No la vi más, desde la noche en que me contó. Los primeros días pensé que sería bueno estar lejos de ella- Emma sintió un pinchazo de culpa –No dejé que Henry tampoco fuera a verla. Entonces, una semana después de lo ocurrido, partió.

-Se ha ido a Irlanda. Pero prometió volver antes de Navidad.

Como sus emociones  aún estaban a flor de piel, Emma se limitó a asentir.

-Pensé en llevarme a Henry a Nueva York antes de las fiestas. Apenas por uno o dos días. Quizás consiga resolver todo esto antes de que todo estemos de vuelta.

 

-Víspera de Navidad- Patrick probó la bebida templada con especias, hizo un ruido con la lengua y suspiró –La mejor noche del año –Llenando una copa, se la pasó a la hija –Pon un poco de color en tus mejillas, querida.

-Y fuego en mi sangre, por la manera en preparas esta bebida-pero Regina sonrió, y probó -¿No es increíble lo que han crecido los gemelos?

-Sí, lo es- Patrick no se dejaba engañar por el tono alegre en la voz de la hija –No soporto ver a mi princesa tan triste

-No estoy triste- le apretó la mano –Estoy bien, papá, de verdad

-Puedo transformarla en un gnomo violeta por ti, querida. Tendría el mayor de los placeres.

-No- sabiendo que estaba bromeando solo un poco, le besó la nariz –Y prometiste que no hablaríamos de eso después de que llegaran todos.

-Sí, pero…

-Lo prometiste- Regina dijo, y se apartó para ayudar a la madre en los fogones.

Estaba contenta por tener la casa llena de gente que amaba, con el ruido de familia. Se respiraban los aromas que siempre había asociado con la Navidad. Cuando había llegado, algunos días antes, se había hundido en los preparativos. Decorar el árbol, empaquetar los regalos, hornear los dulces. Todo para no pensar en el hecho de que Emma se había marchado.

Para no pensar que hacía más de un mes que no hablaba con la rubia.

Pero sobreviviría. Ya había decidido qué hacer y se negaba a dejar que su infelicidad estropease la reunión de familia.

-Estamos muy felices de que hayas decidido volver con nosotras a Irlanda, querida- Cora besó la cabeza de la hija –Si es realmente lo que deseas.

-He echado mucho de menos Irlanda- se limitó a decir Regina –Creo que el pato está casi listo- abrió el horno y, después de aspirar profundamente el aroma, asintió –Diez minutos más- previó –Voy a ver si ya está todo en la mesa.

-Ni quiere hablar del tema- Cora dijo al marido, cuando Regina salió de la cocina.

-¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacer, palomita? Me gustaría coger a aquella muchacha y mandarla derecha a la Antártida. Solo por uno o dos días, claro.

-Si Gina no fuera tan sensible sobre esas cosas, yo prepararía una poción para traerla de vuelta.

Patrick le dio una palmada en el trasero a su esposa.

-Tienes un talento tan delicado, Cora. La muchacha estaría arrodilla a los pies de ella antes de poder parpadear…Lo que sería lo mejor que le pasara a ella y a ese lindo hijo que tiene- suspiró, acariciando el brazo de la esposa –Pero Regina jamás nos perdonaría por eso. Tendremos que dejar que resuelva todo a su manera.

 

Frustrada por un día entero de vuelos cancelados y atrasados, Emma cerró la puerta del coche con fuerza. Lo que más deseaba, ahora, era un largo baño caliente.

-Vamos, chico- se restregó los ojos cansados. Había estado viajando durante doce horas, contando las que se había pasado buscando un vuelo disponible en el aeropuerto –Vamos a llevar las cosas para adentro.

-Gina está en su casa- Henry se agarró a su brazo y señaló en dirección a las luces –Mira, mamá. Aquel coche es el de Zelena, el de Killian, y un coche grande y negro también está. Todo el mundo está en casa de Gina.

-Lo veo- Emma sintió su corazón latir más rápido. Entonces, lo sintió pararse de repente al leer el cartel “Se vende” en el césped, frente a la casa de ella.

-¿Vamos a desearle Feliz Navidad, mamá? Por favor, mamá. Echo de menos a Gina- Henry cerró la mano en torno al colgante de circonita. ¿No podemos ir a decirle Feliz Navidad?

-Está bien- manteniendo los ojos fijos en el cartel de la inmobiliaria, ella agarró la mano del hijo –Sí, vamos a hacer eso. Ahora mismo.

¿Regina iba a mudarse? Pensó mientras atravesaba el césped a paso largo. Así, sin más ni menos. ¿Vender la casa cuando ella no estaba mirando y sencillamente marcharse? Pues se iba a enterar.

-Mamá, estamos caminando muy deprisa- Henry tuvo que correr para alcanzarla –Y estás apretando mi mano.

-Perdóname- Emma inspiró profundamente y después lo soltó. Cogió a Henry en brazos y subió los escalones del porche de dos en dos. Los golpes en la puerta eran más una exigencia que un aviso de llegada.

Fue Patrick quien atendió, el rostro redondo oculto bajo una falsa barba blanca, y un sombrero rojo en la cabeza calva. Al instante en que vio a Emma, el brillo en su mirada desapareció.

-¡Vaya, vaya, miren quién está aquí! Lo bastante valiente para enfrentarse a todos de una sola vez, ¿no? No somos tan amables y educados como mi Gina.

-Me gustaría verla

-Ah, le gustaría, ¿eh? Espere aquí- Patrick le mandó una sonrisa más encantadora a Henry y lo bajó de los brazos de Emma –Parece que he recibido a un duende de verdad. Voy a decirte una cosa, pequeño, corre hasta aquel árbol y mira a ver si hay un paquete con tu nombre debajo de él.

-Ah, ¿puedo?- Henry le dio un apretado abrazo a Patrick, después se giró hacia su madre -¿Puedo, por favor?

-¡Claro que sí!- como la de Patrick, la sonrisa de Emma desapareció en el instante en que Henry se apartó –He venido a hablar con Regina, sr. Mills

-Bien, pues estás hablando conmigo. ¿Qué harías si alguien cogiera el corazón de Henry y lo aplastara hasta romperlo?- Patrick avanzó, cerrando los puños –Solo no le doy una paliza porque no golpeo a mujeres.

-Sr. Mills, yo…

-Tú no, pero yo sí, querido- Cora había surgido detrás del marido con la voz algo pastosa por la bebida –Venga, no voy a usar nada aparte de estas manos. Tiene mi palabra de bruja.

Emma no sabía si reía o se echaba para atrás.

-Sra Mills…

-Puedes golpear primero- Cora empinó el mentón, indignada –Te voy a dar esa ventaja, que ya es mucho más de lo que te mereces. He pasado noches y noches escuchando a mi pequeña llorar por ti, y eso hace que mi sangre hierva. Me dije a mí misma, Cora, cuando tengas delante a aquella muchacha idiota, tendrás que demolerla. Es una cuestión de orgullo- dio un golpe en el aire que la hizo girar los pies y pasó a más de diez centímetros del rostro de Emma –Ella no nos dejó encargarnos de aquel bastardo que la hizo sufrir tanto, ¡pero tú te la vas a ganar!

-Sra. Mills-Emma intentó de nuevo, apartándose de los golpes que llegaban hacia ella –No quiero hacerle daño

Patrick solo observaba todo, a veces incentivando a la esposa sobre la mejor forma de atacar a Emma.

-¡Hacerme daño! ¡Ella no quiere hacerme daño! Vaya, ¡yo podría darle la vuelta! ¡Podría transformarla en una carpa! Podría…

-¡Mamá!- de forma firme, Regina detuvo el torrente de amenazas

-Ve adentro mi amor. Yo me las arreglo con esta muchacha

-No voy a admitir que peléis en la puerta de mi casa, en la víspera de Navidad. Ahora, para con eso, ¿papá, por qué no lo estás impidiendo?

-Porque estoy de acuerdo con tu madre, es más, déjame que mande a esta chica a la Antártida. Solo por una o dos horas…

-Tú no vas a hacer nada de eso- Regina salió al porche y les puso una mano en el hombro a cada uno –Ahora, entrad y comportaos, si no, le pediré a Zelena que se encargue de vosotros.

-¡Bah! Puedo lidiar con una hechicera que tiene la mitad de años que yo

-Pero ella es más rápida, mamá- Regina le dio un beso en el rostro –Por favor. Haced esto por mí

-Jamás te negaríamos nada- murmuró Patrick

Cora giró sus ojos furiosos hacia Emma.

-Ten cuidado- apuntó el dedo hacia ella, haciendo un giro y entró

-Perdona- dijo Regina, plasmando una radiante sonrisa en el rostro –Son muy protectores

-Me he dado cuenta- en cuanto la rubia se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía que protegerse, no sabía qué hacer con las manos y las metió en el bolsillo –Yo quería…Queríamos desearte Feliz Navidad.

-Sí, Henry me lo acaba de decir- se quedaron en un silencio incómodo -¿No te gustaría entrar, beber algo?

-No quiero molestar. Tu familia…- Emma le ofreció lo que podría pasar por una sonrisa –Tampoco quiero arriesgar mi vida

El más leve atisbo de sonrisa desapareció de los ojos de la morena.

-No te habrían hecho ningún mal. No son nuestras maneras.

-No quise decir…- ¿qué debía decirle Emma? –No los culpo por estar enfadados, y no quiero que tú o tu familia os sintáis incómodos con mi presencia. Solo quería…- Emma se giró un poco y el cartel en el césped le llamó de nuevo la atención. Y su rabia creció enseguida -¿Qué es aquello?

-¿No está bastante claro? Vendo la casa. He decidió volver a Irlanda

-¿Irlanda? ¿Piensas que sencillamente puedes hacer las maletas y marcharte?

-Creo que sí, Swan, perdóname, pero la cena está casi lista y tengo que entrar. Por supuesto eres bienvenida si quieres juntarte a nosotros.

-Si no dejas de ser así tan amable y educada, yo voy…- Emma se interrumpió otra vez –No quiero cenar- dijo entre dientes –Quiero hablar contigo

-Este no es el momento

-Haremos que lo sea

Emma la hizo retroceder hasta el umbral de la puerta en el momento en que Killian apareció en el vestíbulo, tras ella.

Posando levemente la mano en el hombro de Regina, él envió una mirada de aviso a Emma.

-¿Algún problema por aquí, Regina?

-No. He invitado a Swan y a Henry a cenar, pero ella no va a poder reunirse con nosotros.

-¡Qué pena!- la sonrisa de Killian relucía de ironía –Bueno, entonces, hasta luego, rubia.

Pero Emma golpeó la puerta tras ella, haciendo que toda la algarabía de dentro de la sala se silenciase como una luz que se apaga. Varios pares de ojos se giraron hacia ellos. Emma estaba demasiado furiosa para reparar que, ahora, los ojos de Killian tenían un brillo de diversión.

-Apartaos de mi camino- dijo Emma –Todos. No me importa lo más mínimo quienes seáis, o lo que seáis- Lista para enfrentarse a una horda de dragones, agarró la mano de Regina –Tú vienes conmigo

-Mi familia…

-Pueden esperar- la empujó de nuevo hacia fuera.

Desde su rinconcito debajo del árbol de Navidad, Henry, con los ojos desorbitados,  las vio salir.

-¿Mamá está enfadada con Gina?

-No- sintiéndose tan feliz con lo que acababa de ver que sería capaz de llorar, Zelena dio un abrazo al pequeño –Creo que ellas han ido a preparar otro regalo de Navidad. Es un regalo que te va a gustar, más que cualquier otro.

Fuera, Regina se esforzaba en acompañarla.

-¡Deja de empujarme, Swan!

-No te estoy empujando- dijo la rubia, mientras prácticamente la arrastraba por el césped

-No quiero ir contigo- Regina sintió las lágrimas que creía acabadas ardiendo en sus ojos –No quiero pasar por todo esto otra vez.

-¿Crees que colocar un estúpido cartel frente a la casa va a resolver todo?- guiada por la luz de la luna, Emma la llevó por los escalones de piedra que daban a la playa -¿Qué puedes tirarme una bomba a la cabeza y después salir corriendo para Irlanda?

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera

-Hechicera o no, deberías haber pensado en eso un poco más

-Tú ni querías hablar conmigo

-Ahora estoy hablando contigo

-Bueno, ahora yo no quiero hablar- Regina se soltó y comenzó a subir los escalones de vuelta

-Pero vas a escuchar- Emma la agarró por la cintura y prácticamente la subió sobre sus hombros –Y vamos a hacer esto bien lejos de casa para poder asegurarme de que tu familia no me está espiando- después de bajar otra vez las escaleras, la dejó en el suelo –No des un paso- le avisó –O te cojo de nuevo

-No te daría ese placer, Swan- Regina luchaba contra las lágrimas, prefiriendo la rabia –Quieres decir la última palabra. Está bien. Pero yo también voy a hablar. Acepto tu postura sobre nuestra relación. Solo lamento profundamente que hayas creído necesario mantener a Henry lejos de mí

-Yo nunca…

-No te atrevas a negarlo. No le permitiste que fuera a visitarme, durante días antes de yo partir a Irlanda. Al final, no querías a tu hijo cerca de una hechicera- giró el cuerpo, encarándola –¡Por el amor de Dios, Emma! ¿Qué pensaste que iba a hacer? ¿Acaso me has visto restregándome las manos y riendo como una bruja, diciendo “Voy a cogerte, lindo mío, y aprovechar también para coger al cachorro”?

Los labios de la rubia se curvaron en una sonrisa ante tal imagen, pero Regina le volvió a dar la espalda.

-Dame un voto de confianza, Regina

-Te lo di. Un poco más tarde de lo que hubiera debido, pero te lo di. Y tú lo rechazaste. Exactamente cómo sabía que lo harías.

-¿Lo sabías?- aunque ya estuviera cansada de aquella coreografía, Emma la hizo girarse de nuevo -¿Cómo sabías cuál sería mi reacción? ¿Miraste en tu bola de cristal o solo le pediste a tu primo vidente que espiara en mi cabeza?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas-la morena respondió con el poco control que le quedaba –Yo jamás pediría a Killian que mirara, y tampoco lo hice yo porque me parecía injusto. Sabía que ibas a rechazarme porque…

-Porque otra persona ya lo hizo antes.

-No importa. El hecho es que no me aceptaste como soy

-Solo necesitaba tiempo para absorber todo lo que dijiste

-Vi la manera en que me miraste aquella noche, Emma- Regina cerró los ojos –Ya había visto esa expresión antes. Ah, no fuiste tan cruel como Robin. No me insultaste, no me agrediste, pero el resultado fue el mismo. “Quédate lejos de mí. No acepto lo que eres”- cruzó los brazos con fuerza, intentando abrigarse del frío que la invadía.

-No voy a pedir disculpas por haber tenido una reacción que, en mi opinión, fue perfectamente normal. Y, joder Regina, estaba cansada, casi loca. Había pasado tantas horas viéndote en aquella cama, tan pálida e inmóvil. Tenía miedo de que no fueras a volver. Y, cuando volviste, no sabía cómo tratarte. Entonces, me cuentas todo aquello.

Regina intento calmarse, sabiendo que sería lo mejor.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que el momento no fue el más apropiado. Yo no estaba lo bastante fuerte para lidiar con tus sentimientos.

-Si me hubieras contado antes…

-¿Habría cambiado algo?- Regina la encaró –No, creo que no. Pero tienes razón, debería habértelo contado antes. Sé que no fue justo, y fue debilidad por mi parte que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca, Regina. A no ser que estés…¿cómo se dice? ¿Conectada? Si no estás conectada conmigo, no sabes lo que siento. Y duele mucho saber que no confiaste en mí.

La morena asintió, enjugándose las lágrimas del rostro.

-Lo sé. Lo siento mucho

-¿Tenías miedo?

-Te dije que era una cobarde.

Emma frunció el ceño, viendo los cabellos volando alrededor de su rostro, mientras ella miraba hacia el mar iluminado por la luna.

-Sí, lo dijiste. Aquella noche en que viste mi dibujo. El dibujo de la bruja. Eso te dejó muy irritada.

Regina se encogió de hombros.

-A veces soy demasiado sensible. Fue solo una cosa del momento. Estaba…

-A punto de contármelo todo, y entonces acabé asustándote con mi bruja malvada

-Fue más difícil contarte

-Porque eres una cobarde…- Emma sencillamente habló, observándola –Déjame preguntarte una cosa. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste con Henry aquel día?

-Me conecté con él. Ya te he dicho que tengo el don de la empatía y de la sanación.

-Te heriste, sentiste muchos dolores. Lo vi- Emma agarró su brazo, haciendo que la morena la mirase –En cierto momento, gritaste, como si el dolor fuera insoportable. Después, te desmayaste y dormiste como si estuvieras en coma, durante más de un día.

-Viene con el paquete- Regina intentó apartar la mano de Emma. Dolía demasiado ser tocada cuando sus defensas estaban destruidas –Cuando las heridas son muy graves, hay que pagar un precio.

-Sí, lo entiendo. Le pregunté a Zelena. Ella me dijo que podrías haber muerto. Y que el riesgo era muy grande, porque Henry estaba…- apenas podía decirlo –Porque Henry estaba casi muerto. Y tú no solo estabas recolocando unos huesos rotos, sino trayéndole de vuelta del límite, del borde del precipicio. Y me dijo también que esa es una línea casi invisible y que es muy fácil que el curandero pase a ser la víctima.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué lo hubiera dejado morir?

-Es lo que una persona cobarde hubiera hecho. Creo que tu definición de cobardía es diferente a la mía. El hecho de tener miedo no te hace una cobarde. Podrías haberte salvado y dejar que Henry muriera.

-Amo a Henry

-Yo también. Y tú me lo devolviste. Y ni siquiera te lo agradecí.

-¿Crees que quiero tu agradecimiento?-era demasiado, pensó Regina. Solo faltaba ahora que Emma le ofreciera su piedad –No quiero. Lo que hice fue porque quise, porque no podía soportar la idea de perderlo. Y no podía soportar la idea de que tú…

-¿Yo?- preguntó Emma en tono suave

-Que perdieses otra vez a alguien que amas. No quiero recibir agradecimientos por eso. Es lo que soy.

-¿Ya habías hecho algo así antes? ¿Cómo hiciste con Henry?

-Soy una curandera. Curo a las personas. Él estaba…- aún dolía mucho solo de pensarlo –Se estaba marchando. Usé mi don para traerlo de vuelta.

-No fue así de simple- Emma deslizaba las manos por los brazos de la morena, delicadamente –No para ti. Tú sientes más que las otras personas. Zelena me lo dijo también. Cuando estás sin defensas, eres más vulnerable a la emoción, al dolor, a todo. Es por eso que no lloras- con la punta del dedo, enjugó una lágrima del rostro de tez morena –Pero ahora estás llorando

-Ya sabes todo lo que había que saber. ¿De qué sirve todo esto?

-Sirve porque quiero volver a aquella noche en que me contaste todo. Quiero que tengas la oportunidad de abrirte conmigo.

-Estás pidiendo demasiado- Regina sofocó un sollozo y escondió el rostro en sus manos –Ah, déjame en paz. Déjame en paz, Swan. ¿Acaso no ves cuánto me haces sufrir?

-Sí, lo veo- Emma la abrazó, intentando calmarla mientras Regina luchaba por soltarse –Has adelgazado, estás pálida. Cuando miró tus ojos, veo cada resquicio de dolor que te ha causado. No sé cómo borrar ese dolor. Y no sé cómo tus padres se han frenado para no maldecirme con todo lo que tengan en sus arsenales de encantamientos.

-No podemos usar nuestros poderes para hacer el mal. Eso va contra todo lo que somos. Ahora, por favor, déjame ir.

-No puedo. Casi llegué a pensar que podría. “Me mintió”, intentaba convencerme. “Traicionó mi confianza. No es real”- Emma la agarró con firmeza, apartándola para que pudiera mirarla –Pero eso no importa. Nada de eso importa. Si es magia, no quiero perderla. No puedo perderte, Regina. Te amo. Amo todo lo que eres. Por favor…- le tocó el rostro con sus labios, sintiendo el gusto de las lágrimas –Por favor, vuelve a mí, mi amor

La súbita esperanza fue casi insoportable. Regina se pegó a la rubia.

-Quiero creer

-Yo también- Emma le agarró el rostro entre las manos, besándola de nuevo –Y creo. Creo en ti, en nosotras. Si este es mi cuento de hadas, quiero quedarme en él hasta el final.

Regina la encaró

-¿Eres capaz de aceptar todo esto? ¿A todos nosotros?

-He llegado a la conclusión de que estoy capacitada para hacer exactamente eso. Pero, claro, quizás lleve un tiempo para convencer a tus padres de que no me hagan nada drástico en mi anatomía- Emma trazó el contorno de los labios de la morena, que sonreían –No sabía si volverías  a sonreírme de esta manera. Di que aún me amas. Concédeme esto también.

-Te amo, Emma Swan- los labios temblaron sobre los de Emma –Y para siempre te amaré

-Nunca más te haré sufrir- Emma le enjugó las lágrimas –Te voy a compensar todo el dolor que te he causado

-Ya pasó- Regina le cogió las manos –Tenemos un mañana

-No llores más

Regina sonrió, pasándose la mano por la cara.

-No. Nunca lloro

Emma cogió las manos mojadas de lágrimas y las besó

-Dijiste que podría preguntar de nuevo. Y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero espero que no hayas olvidado la respuesta que me prometiste, morena

-No lo he olvidado

-Pon la mano aquí- Emma presionó la palma de una de las manos de Regina en su propio corazón –Quiero que sientas lo que siento- entrelazó los dedos en su otra mano –La luna está casi llena. La primera vez que te besé fue bajo la luz de la luna. Quedé encantada, hechizada. Y seguiré así para siempre. Te necesito, Regina.

Regina podía sentir la fuerza de aquel amor traspasando hacia ella.

-Y me tienes, Em-ma

-Quiero casarme contigo. Compartir contigo el hijo que tú me devolviste. Él es tuyo, tanto como es mío. Y tendremos otros hijos. Te amo como eres, Regina Mills. Y juro que te amaré mientras viva- la rubia miró profundamente los ojos de Regina y después sonrió –Cásate conmigo, Regina

La morena sonrió a su vez a la rubia. Cabellos negros. Ojos avellana. Rayos de luna brillando en torno a ella como una aureola plateada.

-Siempre he esperado por ti.

 

 


	14. Epílogo

-¿Cuenta de nuevo, mamá?

-Sí, por favorcito

Regina miraba desde el centro del cuarto a sus hijas en sus camas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Zoe era una copia fiel de Emma, mientras Kate tenía los cabellos iguales a los de Regina, pero sus ojos eran verdes.

-Ya hemos contado esa historia varias veces

-Y nos gusta mucho- aclaró Zoe, mientras Kate afirmaba con la cabeza sonriendo dejando ver el hueco causado por el diente que se le había caído la noche anterior.

La morena no podía estar más realizada y feliz con su vida, estaba casada con la mujer de su vida, tenía cuatro maravillosos hijos, tres de ellos harían seis años dentro de dos días y estaban muy animados por la fiesta que tendrían lugar en el majestuoso castillo de los Mills.

-Está bien entonces, mocitas- Regina suspiró y sonrió ante los recuerdos que se hacían presentes- _El día no podía ser más hermoso, la magia que había en el aire parecía saludar el amor de las novias…_

-¿Qué están haciendo las mujeres de mi vida?- Emma llegó interrumpiendo el relato de la esposa

-Mamá nos va a contar la historia del día en que os casasteis- explicó Kate

-¿De nuevo?- Swan entró en el cuarto, abrazó a la esposa que estaba de espaldas a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Nathan y Henry?- preguntó Regina a Emma

-Henry está con tu padre en otra partida más de ajedrez y Nathan…

-¿Yo qué? Juro que no he hecho nada, mamás…Bueno, desde esta tarde- con una sonrisa traviesa el pequeño entró en el cuarto.

-Chico, aún tendremos una conversación sobre haber pegado el gato de tu prima en el techo.

Nathan solo hizo una mueca y se dirigió a su cama, el pequeño era el único que tenía los ojos avellana de la madre morena, los cabellos eran de un tono castaño claro.

-¿Puedo continuar la historia?

Los trillizos asintieron, entonces Regina volvió a narrar junto con Emma…

**Flashback**

_Al despertar, Emma se quedó mirando al techo con una sonrisa en el rostro, finalmente había llegado el día de su boda, la rubia había estado ansiosa toda la semana, con miedo de que algo pudiera salir mal, pero felizmente todo estaba sucediendo conforme a lo planeado y en pocas horas se uniría a Regina, en realidad sería solo una formalidad, ya que Emma se sentía unida a la morena desde el día en que sus ojos se prendieron en los de ella por vez primera._

_-Emms, vamos, levántate- Emma vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos por Glinda -¿Qué haces en la cama todavía? ¡Vamos! Tenemos por delante cabello, maquillaje y uñas que resolver._

_Mientras hablaba, Glinda se dirigió a la ventana del cuarto, y la abrió para dejar entrar al sol._

_-Un maravilloso día, perfecto para una boda- se giró hacia Emma y la vio aún en la cama –Mujer, ¿no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho?_

_-Ya me levanto, Glinda- Emma respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro y finalmente salió de la cama -¿Ya han llegado mis padres?_

_-Sí, han llegado y tu madre está discutiendo con Cora una vez más._

_Emma solo suspiró y se dirigió al baño, las dos mujeres discutían casi todo el tiempo, siempre estando en desacuerdo con todo, fue así desde el primer encuentro de las dos pocos meses atrás._

_Pero Emma no se iba a enfadar con eso, era el día de su boda y nada cambiaría lo que sentía en ese momento, entró en la cabina de la ducha y dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo vaciando su mente de toda preocupación._

 

_En la casa de al lado, Regina apenas había pegado ojo durante la noche, sin embargo ya estaba en pie vistiendo una bata plateada, mientras su tía Camilla le estaba cuidado el pelo, la mujer más vieja le hablaba a su sobrina, pero Regina nada escuchaba, sus pensamientos estaban lejos, en realidad no tan lejos, sino en la casa de cierta rubia._

_-¿Gina? Querida, ¿me escuchas?_

_-¿Eh, tía? Lo siento, estaba distraída_

_-He dijo que ya terminé aquí, querida, ahora voy a casa de Emma a peinarla a ella._

_-Ah sí, gracias tía- Regina suspiró y cerró los ojos, a veces pensaba que iba a despertar y descubrir que todo no pasaba de un sueño._

_-Mira el vestido, wow, estás hermosa, Gina –Zelena entró en el cuarto de la prima con el vestido estilo sirena con escote en V, de encaje guipur, bordado con puntos de luz, falda removible y con un broche fijo en cristal -¿Estás bien, querida?- preguntó Zelena mientras dejaba el vestido en la cama._

_-Sí, solo un poco nerviosa –Regina respondió sonriendo, la morena tenía un maquillaje leve y los cabellos estaban recogidos en un moño con algunos mechones cayendo por su rostro._

_-Eso es normal, vamos a hacerte las uñas_

_-Henry, querido, he traído tu traje…- Mary llegó al cuarto del nieto, pero interrumpió su habla al ver que el nieto ya estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, pajarita color perla y unas bermudas de lino con tirantes._

_-Ya estoy vestido, abuela_

_-Pero, ¿quién…?_

_-Yo le he escogido la ropa, ya que estas pegan más con una ceremonia en la playa- Cora apareció detrás de la mujer y se dirigió al pequeño ignorando la mirada rabiosa de la otra mujer –Toma, cariño, los zapatos_

_-¿Cómo estoy?- preguntó el pequeño al terminar de ponérselos_

_-Lindo, mi amor_

_-Maravilloso, querido._

****

_-Estás maravillosa, mi cisne- dijo David a la hija dándole un beso en la cabeza cuando ella entró en la sala_

_-Gracias, papá- Emma sonrió respondiendo, la rubia llevaba un vestido palabra de honor, estilo sirena, bordado en encaje de hilo de seda y una cola removible, los cabellos estaban recogidos en una trenza muy bien trabajada._

_-¿Vamos?- dijo el hombre ofreciendo el brazo a su hija_

_-¿Henry?_

_-Hace poco que salió, está en casa de Regina_

_-Bien entonces_

_La rubia enlazó el brazo del padre y se dirigieron a la playa, donde sería realizada la ceremonia a la puesta del sol._

_-Ok, Emma acaba de salir con su padre, dentro de unos minutos podéis ir, Jones y yo nos vamos también, estás maravillosa Gina_

_-Gracias, Rose- dijo Regina a la mujer antes de que saliera del cuarto –Ya estoy lista, ¿por qué no puedo ir ahora?_

_-Porque las novias se retrasan, claro, y ya que tú irás la última, pues tú te retrasas, unos quince minutos está bien –Zelena respondió a la prima –Yo también me voy, todo va a salir bien, querida- besó las manos de la prima y le dio una sonrisa antes de retirarse._

_Regina miraba al espejo, perdida en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y le sonrió al pequeño que entraba_

_-Jo, estás linda, mamá- las palabras salieron tan espontáneas que sorprendieron a Regina, dejando a la morena momentáneamente sin palabras -¿Estás bien?-preguntó el chico preocupado al ver los ojos de la mujer llenarse de lágrimas._

_-¿Cómo me llamaste, Henry?_

_-Mamá- algo avergonzado, el pequeño bajó la mirada -¿Todo bien si te llamo así? Es que te vas a casar con mi madre y te quiero mucho, Gina, tanto como quiero a mi madre._

_-Oh, mi amor- Regina fue hasta el pequeño y lo abrazó –Yo también te quiero mucho, querido, como si fueras mi hijo, sí, puedes llamarme mamá- le besó la mejilla antes de separarse –Y tú también estás muy lindo._

_-Querida, ya es hora de ir- Patrick entró en el cuarto -¿Todo bien?_

_-Sí, papá, vamos- Regina le dio un último beso a Henry y se alzó._

_Todos estaban acomodados en sillas, el sitio donde se celebraría la ceremonia estaba cerca de las casas de ambas, cerca de las escaleras de piedra. Había velas encendidas alrededor, hundidas en la arena contrastando con la luz del sol que ya se escondía por el horizonte, el día estaba perfecto, ni calor ni frío._

_Los arreglos florales de lirios combinaban perfectamente con el ambiente, algunos pétalos de diversas flores estaban en el suelo formando el camino que conducía al altar, todo estaba en calma, incluso el mar estaba más sereno, como si solo estuviera disfrutando de la magia que llenaba el aire; los invitados conversaban alegremente aprovechando el maravilloso ambiente, solo una persona estaba nerviosa._

_-Se ha ido_

_-Ems, por favor- Glinda intentaba calmar a la amiga que andaba de un lado a otro –Solo está treinta minutos atrasada_

_Zelena y Killian solo se reían de la rubia._

_-Emma, enseguida estará aquí, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse –esta vez fue Rose quien trató de tranquilizarla._

_-Pero y si ella…_

_Emma dejó de hablar cuando una música suave comenzó a escucharse, al girarse, Emma la vio, a su morena, sus miradas se encontraron y parecía que solo las dos estaban allí, todo el nerviosismo que las dos mujeres estaban sintiendo se desvaneció permaneciendo solo el amor._

_Emma estaba una vez más hechizada con la belleza de Regina, todo lo que la rubia pensaba era cómo podía estar cada día más hermosa, y cuando la vio sonreír hacia ella, Emma tuvo que contenerse para no ir a su encuentro, a mitad de camino, se limitó a sonreír a su vez mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas._

_Regina contemplaba a Emma, la rubia parecía un ángel con los últimos rayos de sol alrededor de ella, sintió sus ojos humedecerse debido a la inmensidad de todo el sentimiento que la había invadido cuando había visto a la mujer, parpadeó rápidamente conteniendo las lágrimas y suspiró antes de darle una hermosa sonrisa a su futura esposa._

_-Más te vale cuidar bien de ella- dijo Patrick al alcanzar el altar_

_-No te preocupes, Patrick, lo haré- Emma respondió al hombre sin apartar los ojos de Regina. Cogió la mano de la morena y depositó un beso en ella –Estás maravillosa, mi amor_

_-Gracias, tú también estás muy linda_

_Emma le dio un piquito antes de girarse hacia Killian, el moreno prácticamente había implorado por celebrar la ceremonia, incluso se había sacado la licencia para ello._

_-Hoy es una día agraciado por la magia, si prestáis atención, la sentiréis en el aire, en este magnifico paisaje y dentro de cada uno de nosotros, pero hoy en especial ella os saluda a vosotras dos- Killian hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió a las dos mujeres antes de continuar –Fui uno de los privilegiados en observar vuestra hermosa historia de amor. Aunque no me gustó mucho Swan cuando la conocí, creo que  os disteis cuenta- todos rieron ante las palabras de Killian –Nada personal, Emma, incluso eso ya es pasado, solo estaba siendo super protector con mi prima, pero sabía desde el principio que una era el amor verdadero de la otra- el moreno hizo una breve pausa -¿Sabéis? Muchas personas pasan por la vida sin conseguir encontrar el verdadero amor, benditos son aquellos que lo encuentran y no lo dejan escapar, por eso, Emma y Regina, continuad viviendo intensamente el vuestro, que este amor sea celebrado todos los días, que el respeto común siempre exista, que los buenos momentos que viviréis sean muchos y recordadlos durante los malos momentos y que la magia que os rodea nunca os abandone._

_Cuando Killian acabó de hablar, un sonriente Henry caminó hacia el altar por el camino de flores llevando las dos alianzas._

_-Gracias, querido- Emma dijo cuando él se detuvo al lado de ellas, ella cogió una de las alianzas y se giró hacia la morena –Regina, he pensado mucho qué decir en este momento, pero nada me venía a la mente, las palabras sencillamente no surgían, huían de mi cabeza, lo que no tiene sentido ya que las uso todo el tiempo para trabajar, así que he decidido decir aquello que mi corazón necesita decirte- la rubia hizo una breve pausa –Agradezco a los cielos todos los días que hayas aparecido en mi vida y en la de mi hijo, mejor dicho, nuestro hijo- Emma sonrió y limpió una lágrima que resbaló por el rostro de Regina –Pequeña, si supieras la inmensidad de mi amor, no existe en el mundo alguien que ame de la forma en que yo te amo, me completas de todas las maneras, me haces increíblemente feliz cada día, me entiendes solo con una mirada, tú y nuestro pequeño sois las luces de mi vida, lo que me mueve y me hace querer ser siempre mejor, pues no soy nadie sin vosotros._

_Al terminar, la rubia deslizó la alianza en el dedo de Regina y dio un pequeño beso en la mano de la morena, entre lágrimas Regina cogió la otra alianza y le sonrió a Henry antes de girarse hacia Emma._

_-Es algo extraordinario cuando conocemos a alguien con quien podemos compartir nuestra alma, con quien podemos compartir la magia que habita dentro de nosotros, alguien que nos acepta como somos- hizo una pausa la morena y miró profundamente a la rubia a los ojos –Emma, durante mucho tiempo esperé por ti, tu belleza interior es tan fuerte que no tengo miedo de ser yo misma, en realidad contigo no temo a nada- hizo otra pausa y sonrió a la rubia –Sé bien lo mucho que me amas, puedo verlo en tu mirada, lo noto siempre que me tocas, y te digo, Emma Swan, que es en la misma proporción que yo te amo, te amo tanto que  creo que ningún espacio de tiempo contigo, mi amor, me parece lo suficiente, por tanto creo que debemos comenzar con el para siempre._

_Regina deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Emma y así como la rubia, besó su mano._

_-Bien, supongo que nadie de los presentes tiene algo en contra de esta maravillosa unión, siendo así, por el poder que me ha concedido el estado de Maine, yo os declaro casadas._

_Sonriendo y con las lágrimas resbalando libremente, las dos mujeres se acercaron sin apartar la mirada, cerrando los ojos solo cuando los labios se tocaron. Emma enlazó la cintura de Regina, atrayéndola hacia ella, profundizando el beso, mientras la morena colocaba los brazos en el cuello de la rubia. Pegaron sus cabezas al finalizar el beso, Henry corrió hasta las dos mujeres, abrazándolas y la última luz del día saludó a la nueva familia._

**Fin del flashback**

-Finalmente se han dormido, parece que se mueven con una pila infinita- saliendo del cuarto de los hijos que ahora dormían, Emma abrazó a la morena de lado mientras se dirigían al dormitorio de matrimonio.

-Están nerviosos por la fiesta, por eso están más inquietos de lo normal- caminando hacia la cama, mientras Emma cerraba la puerta, Regina sonrió –Amor, ¿recuerdas el día en que nacieron?

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?- echándose al lado de Regina, Emma cogió su mano y depositó un beso sobre la alianza –Cielos, yo estaba tan nerviosa, no creí que fueran tres hasta que nacieron.

Sonriendo, las dos mujeres se dejaron llevar por los recuerdos.

**Flashback**

_Solitario, en lo alto de un peñasco y de cara al mar revuelto, el castillo Mills se mantenía activo. En aquella noche oscura, relámpagos iluminaban y estremecían la negrura del cielo, y el viento sacudía los cristales en forma de diamante de las ventanas._

_Dentro, el fuego ardía y crepitaba en las chimeneas. Aquellos que eran hechiceros, y aquellos que no lo eran, estaban reunidos, esperando por el grito indignado que anunciaría una nueva vida._

_-¿Estás haciendo trampa, abuelo?- Henry preguntó a Patrick, mientras el hombre examinaba sus propias cartas_

_-¿Haciendo trampa?- soltó una alegre carcajada y frunció el ceño -¡Claro que sí!- el pequeño rio, sacó una carta del montón y se la dio al hombre_

_-La abuela Cora dice que tú siempre robas en el juego- Henry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado -¿De verdad eras un sapo?_

_-Lo era, sí. Un hermoso sapo verde_

_El pequeño aceptó la respuesta exactamente como aceptaba todas las maravillas de su convivencia con los Mills. Acarició a Max, que roncaba descansando la cabeza dorada en su regazo._

_-¿Podrías transformarte de nuevo en un sapo para que yo lo vea?_

_-Quizás te dé una sorpresa- guiñó un ojo y transformó las cartas que tenía en la mano en un arcoíris de piruletas._

_-Ah, abuelo…- dijo Henry exultante_

_-¿Jones?- Rose bajó corriendo las escaleras principales y gritó en la sala, donde el marido bebía un coñac mientras observaba el juego de cartas –Kelsey y Sean están despiertos y queriendo atención. Estoy ocupada con Regina._

_-Ya subo- el orgulloso padre dejó la copa en la mesa y fue a cambiar los pañales_

_Glinda balanceaba en las rodillas a Alycia, que tenía poco más de dos años, mientras James estaba sentado en el regazo de Matthew, jugando con su reloj de bolsillo._

_-Vigila que no se lo lleve a la boca- avisó Glinda –O que lo haga desaparecer. Estamos teniendo trabajo para mantenerlo a raya._

_-Vaya, el muchacho necesita abrir las alas_

_-Sí, eso dices tú…Pero el otro día, cuando fui a cogerlo de la cuna, estaba rodeado de conejos. De verdad._

_-Salió a la madre- comentó Matthew, orgulloso –Zelena nos volvía locos._

_Alycia se recostó en el pecho de la madre y sonrió. En ese mismo instante, Max despertó y se acercó a ella y en segundos, todos los animales del castillo entraron en la sala a bandadas._

_-Ally- dijo Glinda, con un suspiro –¿Recuerdas que quedamos que solo un animalito cada vez?_

_Agachándose, Alycia apretó delicadamente las orejas a un enorme lobo plateado._

_-La próxima vez solo uno, ¿entendido?- Glinda retiró al gato que se había subido en su hombro, y empujó a otro que había saltado al brazo del sillón –Dos semanas atrás, llamó a todos los gatos callejeros de la vecindad a nuestro jardín. Venid, monstruitos- se levantó cogiendo a Alycia y después a James –Creo que ya es hora de irse a la cama._

_-Cuento-exigió James_

_-Tía Emma- Alycia añadió_

_-Ella está ocupada. Vais a tener que conformaros conmigo._

_Emma realmente estaba ocupada, viendo suceder un milagro. El cuarto estaba repleto de verlas y hierbas, calentado por el fuego que ardía en la chimenea. La rubia agarraba la mano de Regina con fuerza, mientras su hija venía al mundo._

_Después de que su hijo ya hubiera nacido._

_Después de que su otra hija también hubiera nacido._

_-¡Tres!- Emma repetía sin parar, hasta cuando Amelia acomodó a uno de los bebés en su regazo -¡Tres!- ya le habían dicho que serían trillizos, pero no se lo había creído._

_Exhausta, y más feliz que nunca, Regina cogió a uno de los bebés que Zelena le pasaba. Presionó los labios levemente en la sedosa carita._

_-Ahora tenemos dos de cada._

_Emma sonrió a la esposa y después depositó un beso en su cabeza, mientras Rose acomodaba al tercer bebé en los brazos de la morena._

_-Vamos a necesitar una casa mayor, morena_

_-Lo solucionaremos, Swan_

_-¿Quieres que llame a los demás?- preguntó Cora -¿O prefieres descansar un poco, querida?_

_-No, por favor- Regina inclinó la cabeza, recostándola en el brazo de Emma –Dile a todos que suban._

_Y todos entraron en el cuarto al mismo tiempo, haciendo demasiado jaleo. Regina dejó espacio en la cama para que Henry se sentase a su lado, después le puso uno de los bebés en su regazo._

_-Este es tu hermano Natah. Tu hermana, Katherine. Y tu otra hermana, Zoe._

_-Voy a cuidar de ellos. Siempre. Mira, abuelo, ahora tenemos una gran familia._

_-Sí, así es, chico- Patrick se sorbió la nariz ruidosamente. Se enjugó los ojos y se giró hacia Emma –Menos mal que no te mandé a la Antártida cuando tuve oportunidad, muchacha_

_-Toma- riendo, Emma le entregó a uno de los bebés –Coge a tu nieta_

_-Ah, Cora, mi amor, mira. ¡Tiene mi nariz!_

_-No, sapito mío. Su naricita es idéntica a la mía_

_Comenzaron a descurtir, mientras el resto de los Mills tomaba partido por uno u otro. Emma pasó su brazo por los hombros de su esposa y observó a su familia, mientras Katherine probaba por vez primera la leche de su madre. Los relámpagos formaban navajazos luminosos en el cielo, el viento soplaba y el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea._

**Fin del flashback**

-Gracias, Regina- besó la cabeza de la esposa que estaba echada en su pecho

Levantando la cabeza para mirar a la rubia, Regina sonrió y le acarició el rostro

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Por todo

Regina solo sonrió, se inclinó y besó los labios de Emma, mientras se colocaba encima de la rubia. Emma ya sentía las familiares sensaciones que la poseían siempre que sentía los labios de Regina juntarse a los suyos.

Con las manos paseando por el cuerpo que tan bien conocía, Emma se sentó haciendo que Regina quedara en su regazo, sin separar los labios.

Entre suspiros y gemidos, las ropas fueron arrancadas de sus cuerpos, sin prisa alguna pasaban las manos por el cuerpo de la otra con reverencia, con una ansiedad contenida, y también con delicadeza.

Apartándose un poco, lo suficiente para encarar aquel océano verde, Regina le acarició el rostro con ambas manos, sonriendo a la madre de sus hijos.

-Te amo, Emma Swan

-Te amo, Regina Mills

Las dos mujeres se amaron incontables veces durante toda la noche y parte de la madrugada. En algún lugar, en los profundos bosques, en lo alto de las montañas, las hadas danzaban.

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

**Fin de la historia. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado. Como dije al principio, es una adaptación de una novela hetero, de ahí que muchas veces algunas actitudes y lenguaje de Emma nos pueda parecer demasiado masculino, pero supongo que es difícil adaptar un personaje masculino a uno femenino sin traicionar mucho la historia. El original es un trilogía titulada _El legado de los Donovan_ , y en el que está basado nuestro fic es el tercer tomo, titulado _Hechizo._ Su autora es Nora Roberts, por su alguien quiere echarle un vistazo. Yo no he querido ir al original, solo he traducido lo que su autora adaptó en portugués. Por eso no sé, como alguien de vosotras sugirió, si los dos tomos anteriores se habla de otros miembros de la familia, como la pareja de Zelena y Glinda, que supongo que en el original también es hetero. De momento, la chica no ha adaptado más. **

 

 

 


End file.
